Trinity
by SheisNoLongerHere
Summary: When a 'million' man army arrives to conquer China, all hopes of stalling their advancement lies within the hands of Gan Ning, Lu Meng, and Lu Xun... Will the kingdoms unite before the defense falls?
1. A Night at the Bar

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
However, the villains are completely made-up and I make no claims that actual people like this ever existed, especially around this time. Also the fact that the Philippine Islands and playing cards didn't exist back then should be brought into focus, but you know what? If KOEI can shove a samurai with a katana and slingshot ninjas into their historical games, then I can add those facts into my fan fiction. =p  
  
Chapter One: A Night at the Bar  
  
The night sky could only have only been compared to fireflies dancing within the cold, windy mists of the world, and the wind tried to push back the horde of boats, to spare this land of their savage ways, but it seemed futile. Tonight, the land of China would soon hear of Captain Hua Seung and his grey-sail fleet.  
  
This very man stood on the stern of his own flagship, letting these pathetic winds attempt to push him back, letting it dance with his long, fizzled black hair. His eyes were like slanted balls of coal, deadly and dark as if they would pierce into the very souls of his enemies. His fizzled black beard matched his hair, but even if it were freed from its braids, it would not touch his bare chest.   
  
Hua Seung was a pirate well known throughout the islands of the southeastern hemisphere, later to be known as the Philippine Islands, yet his name wasn't as far spread as he hoped for it to be. No one heard his name and feared it, and that angered him. However, soon that would change… So he set his coal-black eyes off to China.  
  
Yes, China, his homeland. He hardly remembered the land, but he longed to be there once more. Of course, he wanted this land for himself; however, the task of overthrowing the strong Han Empire that had ruled the land for 200 years was a challenge to him, one that he could not dare think to oppose.  
  
However, just as the winds had changed in his favor, so did time. Now, the news of the falling Han Empire meant only one thing to him. China was his for the taking.  
  
And with his million-man armada, what did he have to stand against?   
  
Each boat held at least a thousand well-bodied men, each wielding a double-sided javelin, and bow and a quiver of arrows strapped across their plainly armored chests, and at their waists, two short swords, meant for hand to hand combat. For every man there were two horses supplied, as the horses were given their own ships, along with the supplies. And he had counted his ships well… his fleet, unstoppable, his force, fast and deadly. Within a month's time, China was as good as his.  
  
However, every general knew that force alone could not conquer the land, and that brought him to another problem. He needed names of men, of heroes of this land that were going to be a problem to him. Dispose of them, then the land was theirs.   
  
Hua Seung was ready, but the real question was, as he gave a sickening smile to the northeast. Was China ready for such a force?  
  
Turning about, he stormed his way towards the lower decks, knocking aside any guard that dared stand in his way. What use were a few guards anyway? He had many, many more to back him up!  
  
He found his destination and threw the door open, waking the startled man that rested inside. The sight of the man was never a pleasant one, despite how many years they worked together. The cripple known as Sei Rong jumped from his bed, his bent over features now evident through the dim candlelight.  
  
Sei Rong was a crippled old man that, at one point in time, practically raised this warrior, though now through their differences they had grown apart. He was no taller then five spans tall, his back suffering from a cursed birth defects, and one arm laid limp in the sleeve of his cloak, shriveled up and worthless to the rest of his body.  
  
Seeing the crippled old man in front of him, Hua Seung bellowed, his deep bass voice booming and making the old man tremble. "Sei Rong, tell me when we will arrive at China! I'm sick of waiting!"  
  
"Captain Seung, we are running on schedule, as you commanded!" Sei Rong replied in his hoarse, scratchy voice, one that irked the captain greatly. "We will be docking soon; you merely need patience."  
  
That was certainly not the wisest thing one could say, and Sei Rong paid for it dearly when he found Hua Seung's boot on his chest, pinning him deeper into the ground. "Don't tell ME to be patient! You will make the fleet move faster, or I'll have your head!"  
  
Like any man would do, the crippled strategist begged for his life, using his one good hand to grip the foot. Hua Seung could have easily killed him; however, he had an ace up his sleeves for an occasion like this. "Captain! Captain! Surely you realize… that if you kill me… then you haven't a slight CHANCE at conquering the land!"  
  
That stopped any pressure at that moment, and, taking a breath, Sei Rong explained himself, answering to the coal-black eyes. "You know nothing of our enemies, Captain, and without a well-devised strategy, you will surely lose, even with your massive force!"  
  
Even though the foot freed him, he wasn't spared from his captain's booming voice, "What, you say? Strategy?! What strategy would even touch my force? Count them all, one million to the general to the mere foot soldier! No strategy can defeat my army, but you are correct that I must keep you alive!"  
  
Sei Rong was too thankful for words, and as Hua Seung took his leave, he stopped, glared at the old man again, and snorted, "I will keep you alive to prove you wrong! First dock we come to, I will use my power ALONE to conquer, then I can kill you easily, you old fish mongrel!"  
  
With that, he left, leaving Sei Rong to tremble alone in his shadow. He trembled in fear, in rage, and in general anticipation. Could Hua Seung DO such a thing!?  
  
Sei Rong gave a heavy sigh, now thankful that he had sent out scouts a few days before departing from the islands. He swore he would be the brain of this man, even if it were the death of him. He rather pitied China, if Hua Seung would win this war. To have such an idiot as a ruler…  
  
"Pity yourselves and be weary, China…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Under that very sky, a young general stared upon the constellations, admiring the rich, radiant lights that formed the starry night before him. The night seemed to peaceful that no one would have guessed the Million Manned Grey sail Fleet was heading towards China at this very moment. But why would they care? Tonight was a night of rest and peace, and no man wished to ruin it.  
  
However, to Lu Xun of Wujun, this was quite disturbing. He knew well of the stars, as well as many other things, and as he continued to stare upon the blinking lights, he could see a cluster gathering to the southwest, a white, milky cluster.   
  
'Odd… what does this signify?'   
  
Lu Xun of Wujun was known to be a bright kid, even as a child, many would say that he would do wondrous things. He was well known to be a scholar, learning the Art of War as if it was his bible and able to read his comrades and enemies as if they were books. It was as if he could reach into their minds and tell a story of their life by mere observations alone.  
  
He was no older then seventeen years old at the time, but he knew more than others did. His looks were quite surprising as well, as he was small and looked more of a child than a teen, his baby face features distinguishing him apart from the rest. His face was soft, round, and smooth, that of an angel untouched by war and politics. And his eyes were something else, round and golden tent, the eyes of a child demon.  
  
Those eyes were an omen almost, one that inspired and struck fear at the same time. To have golden eyes like his would mean good-fortune and misery to all he knew, and he knew of this at an early age. To be a lucky jinx because of one's eye-color… what a fate.  
  
Beyond his golden eyes and angel looks, Lu Xun was a humble young teen, but distant from others. To see him around a crowd, you could tell he was an only child, seeking the loneliest corner, to avoid looks and attention. This was his greatest fault, one that he tried to hard to overcome.  
  
And this was not helping. Every time he was alone, he knew he should be elsewhere, with someone, discussing his strategies and opinions on the politics and situation. But, the mere thought of such a thing spooked him put completely, only locking himself further away from the rest.  
  
Now was no different, really, as he continued to ponder the meaning of the milky white cluster in the southwest. What did that mean? It was an omen, but Lu Xun could not decide rather it was a good or a bad one.  
  
Perhaps he never will figure out the stars, as he felt two strong, powerful hands grasp at his naked shoulders, pinning him down and onto the grass with a vicious roar. As any man would have normally done, Lu Xun began to panic, flailing his arms and clenched fists about hysterically as he tried to free himself from the grip. Whatever attacked him gave up, retracting its warm claws and giving a shout before raising the hands in the air, "Woah, woah! I surrender! Have mercy!"  
  
When Lu Xun turned around, he expected to find an enemy general, or a demon, or something. Anything but the sight he DID see, and the pirate draped in bells fell on his rear, the jingle of his bells rattling as he laughed. "Good thing I didn't have a spear or my sword, otherwise you'd be my victim tonight!"  
  
Of course it was Gan Ning to do something like that, and the pirate merely laughed all the more when Lu Xun gave him such a look. Gan Ning was everything Lu Xun wasn't; playful, outward, strong, and powerful, every trait that Lu Xun lacked, the pirate would make up for it.   
  
Gan Ning of the Silken Sails, in short, was described in Lu Xun's eyes as a tall, muscular man with Short brown fair, fiery crimson eyes, strange tattoos, even stranger bells that jingle lightly in the breeze. In short, he was definitely a pirate by looks. Still, he wasn't ALL pirate, at least not the type that Lu Xun was told about as a child.  
  
"So, what you doin'?" Gan Ning asked, a man of curiosity and a sense of getting into everyone's business. Rather he did it because he was just nosey or if he liked to bother people, Lu Xun didn't know about it, as he tried to AVOID the pirate, in fearing of looking bad in front of him. And what was worse was that the damned pirate could tell it bothered him, as he inched a bit closer. "Hey, you can tell me! Our little secret!"  
  
To this, Lu Xun laughed, though it was a nervous one, "The stars don't really keep secrets."  
  
The pirate raised an eyebrow, his crimson eyes like a cat's. "Stars? Oh, you were looking at them?"  
  
"Yes sir… trying to read them like most other strategists can do." Lu Xun admitted, drawing his knees to his chest and looking up at them again, to avoid the glance he was given. Now he didn't really feel too uncomfortable being around the pirate, as the stars and their odd ways drew his attention. He wondered if Gan Ning noticed the cluster lingering over the southwest, as he muttered aloud, "Perhaps if I were as intelligent as Lord Zhou Yu, I could tell what that cluster over there meant."   
  
He heard the sound of the bells whisper behind him, as the pirate grew closer, plucking him on the nose, "But you wanna know a little secret, kid? He's not here! So it looks like you're just going to have to forget about the clusters and enjoy what's left of our break!"  
  
Giving a wince, Lu Xun suddenly remembered why he was even here and not in his quarters in the first place. Then he remembered with a grunt, as Gan Ning's artful smile lit up on his dirty face. "I did promise to meet you and Lord Lü Meng at the bar, didn't I?"  
  
"Something like that, a pirate would NEVER forget!" said Gan Ning, jumping to his feet in a leopard speed fashion, and he grabbed Lu Xun's arm, to help him up. "Now let's get going, before they notice our absence!"  
  
Something about that sentence didn't feel quite right, however, Lu Xun did not argue nor did he regret ever promising to join the two generals. Perhaps it was the break he needed?  
  
Still, a bar to a seventeen-year-old was quite frightening, and it would certainly be a new experience for him. However, he felt a bit safer knowing that Lü Meng was there…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If there was one thing that Lü Meng of Runan feared, it was being caught in a bar, especially a bar like this. Prostitutes galore, drunken idiots running about and stalking the prostitutes, and to his left, he could hear a lucky drunken and the unfortunate woman making out. It made a man like him twitch his eyes, but say nothing more as he waited. And waited…  
  
Lü Meng was a general who was known for his strict 'by the book' mentality, one of the rare generals that stood on the equal side of brains and brawn. Perhaps that was why he was favored so much by the king of Wu, many wondered, other then for his talents and experience alone?  
  
Whether or not it was for those reasons, Lü Meng was a well-known general throughout China, especially in the kingdom of Wu. So if anyone were to notice him in a bar, hanging around with the likes of hookers and drunken sailors, he feared that his reputation would be tarnished forever.  
  
'How did I let that mangy pirate talk me into this?' Lü Meng thought, drumming his fingers against the table to block out the sounds of the couple next to him. He feared looking in that general direction, in fear of violating them and his eyes as well. Of course he knew what they were doing (he did it before), but is disgusted him to see them doing such a thing in public! 'I'll have his head…'  
  
How a general so strictly into rules and regulations got himself here, he wondered, giving an annoyed sigh and looking at the open doorway, hoping to see his fellow comrades walk through. He'd been waiting at least half an hour now and Lü Meng grew impatient, something he hardly ever did.  
  
A waitress was nice enough to approach him on his left side, to divert his attention elsewhere as she played the bowl of wine on his table. Her face was filthy and worn down from work, but she kept her smile as she asked, "How many cups?"  
  
Tempted to be selfish, Lü Meng reluctantly answered, "Three, ma'am."  
  
With a bow, she was gone, and once again Lü Meng was alone, but this time he had the wine to stare at, seeing his reflection through the ruby red liquid. What a depressing sight.  
  
He was in his mid thirties and already he had a hint of bags forming under his dark chocolate eyes and lines along the side of his face, knowing they would form to be wrinkles. Oh how he aged so quickly over the past few years. However, Lü Meng knew the cause, as he was easy to stress over matters and the years in combat did not offer him youth.  
  
'The cost of war is a heavy one indeed… dying young seems to be one of the easiest ways out.' Lü Meng thought to himself, looking away from the wine and staring at the doors again, almost imagining the two sauntering in.  
  
Well, Gan Ning would saunter, while Lu Xun would have kept behind the general and scuffle along, in fear of the chaos around him. Yes, Lü Meng found himself quite fond of that boy…  
  
The kid had talent; he could clearly see that just by noticing his golden eyes and his features, despite how odd that seemed. There was something about Lu Xun that guaranteed promise in Lü Meng's eyes, and he was going to make it his personal goal to make sure that his talents would be known throughout Wu and China.  
  
However, there was one thing that shot that ambition down. Lu Xun was a humble young man, one that would put everyone in front of him to avoid too much attention, and that fact alone made Lü Meng back away from the idea. He respected that wish, thankful that he wouldn't let such a thing, despite how good it is, get to his head, unlike SOME people he knew…  
  
Again, he cursed that pirate…  
  
By the way that Lü Meng thought of Gan Ning, many swore that they were enemies until the bitter end, but to those that knew him, they knew it to be false. From the moment they met they were friends, and Gan Ning owed a lot to the seasoned general, thankful to his good judgment and quick tongue in getting him under Sun Quan's command. Despite their obvious differences, the two were almost inseparable.  
  
Almost, anyway…  
  
Just when Lü Meng was going to curse his friend again, lo and behold who should saunter on in through the opened doorway. It didn't take the pirate long to spot his comrade, and he raised his hand to draw further attention to himself, "Heeeeeeey!"  
  
All Lü Meng did to flag him down was a flick of his sleeve, and instantly the pirate was there to stop him from rising. "Leaving so soon?"  
  
Giving him a look that only a friend could give and get away with, Lü Meng replied, noticing Lu Xun still standing at the doorway, appalled by the sight before him. "Care to explain as to WHY I've been waiting here for the past forty-five minutes? They are sure to notice our absence by now!"  
  
"You worry too much, Meng! What's the worst they can do if they find us missing, eh?"  
  
"Swift execution after a thorough interrogation!" Lü Meng barked back, his temper flared.  
  
To this the pirate merely laughed, digging his hole deeper, "I said worse! That's EASY punishment!"  
  
Oh, how Lü Meng wanted to ring his fingers around that throat of his, and he spoke with fierce words, neglecting to notice the group of women that found their way to the observing Lu Xun. Lu Xun was almost too busy watching the argument to notice them until one of them spoke up, "Hello…"  
  
The boy blinked, now seeing the flock of girls around him, and, as his heart raced, he replied, eyeing the one that spoke to him and prostrating himself. "Good evening, ma'am. Can… can I help you?"  
  
"No, no, sir…" One began, standing in a position that Lu Xun had never seen before, his eyes as wide as her breasts. "The question is… how may we help you…"  
  
To this, Lu Xun couldn't utter a peep, trying OH so hard to stop his heart from racing, to stay calm in front of these women that KNEW he was far too young to even be here. He spoke with such calmness that he surprised himself into silence before beginning again. "I apologize… I apologize, but I must be going. I have company here-"  
  
"What's the rush? Don't you want to talk to us?"  
  
One grabbed his arm, and as the argument between his two superiors intensified, Lu Xun almost began to panic as another gripped his pants. That was when one of them noticed his wild blush, laughing, "One so young walking into our bar… they seem to being desperate to grow up so fast, these kids!"  
  
"Excuse me, misses, but I really must be going! So can you please let go of my-HEY!"  
  
By this time, he was only saved by the sounds of the jingles, and the women paused from their excessive roaming hands and the gentle ripping of his garments to look at the pirate and the angered general. Bliss was written all over Lu Xun's face as one of the women asked, "Is this your child, kind sirs?"  
  
Child? Lu Xun thought to himself, feeling their hands release him in an instant at Lü Meng's icy reply, "Why, of course not, ladies. However, he is a general under Sun Quan's command, and it would not be wise of you to harm a general, else how can he defend your bar and your village if a group of bandits should attack?"  
  
A look of surprise registered on the prostitutes' faces, as they quickly fell to the floor and touched their heads on the ground before them, each begging for forgiveness. When Lu Xun found his voice again, he sent his mental thanks to the two generals that saved his innocence. "All is forgiven… however, I will ask of you women to please go to your homes before it gets too late."  
  
Without hesitation, the women gave their thanks and left the bar without a hassle, leaving Lu Xun to gather himself before the two generals. Now he gave a bow, but halfway there Gan Ning rested his arm against his chest, preventing such a motion. "Best be careful around that lot, otherwise you'd probably be singing soprano."  
  
"Thank you," Lu Xun said, bowing his head to hide his face, but he wasn't even given that option as the pirate practically forced him to stand straight. Even then he was only up to his chest, and he feared straining his neck, wondering if that was enough to satisfy him.   
  
"Relax already, before you grow up to be like him!"   
  
The finger pointed to Lü Meng, who replied with a spat, "At least he'd be guaranteed a longer life; you're likely to be killed pulling off one of your insane stunts if your ego doesn't take the blow for you."  
  
"Oh! Low blow!"  
  
The two cut their argument short, and Lü Meng returned to his table, forgetting about the two lovers until he noticed how pale Lu Xun's face became. It was Gan Ning that shooed them away, "Hey, get a room already! And quit making everyone jealous!"  
  
Finally there was some peace, and Lu Xun dared not sit until someone pressed down on his shoulders. There was an odd silence for a little while, as Lu Xun noticed the features of the frustrated general across from him. Was he angry for being late? Lu Xun began to apologize, "Please forgive my tardiness, Lü-"  
  
"All is forgiven; you're not really late because it was the fact that I had arrived a bit too early," Lü Meng lied, to make Gan Ning happy. He was quick to forgive, Gan Ning thought thankfully, and he spoke as if all of his past frustration had suddenly disappeared, wearing a false smile to ease Lu Xun's tension. "Though, you really do need to relax a little, Lu Xun. Being all on the edge for your birthday isn't a way to celebrate."  
  
Now this surprised Lu Xun into a deeper silence, as an almost evil grin rose onto Gan Ning's face. How did they know it was his birthday?! He tried to speak, but Gan Ning cut him off, "We have a very reliable source, Lu Xun, so don't bother to deny it! How old are you now, eh?"  
  
"Eighteen, sirs…" Lu Xun answered, flattered that anyone could remember his birthday (or sneak their way into finding it out, since he wasn't known to give out much personal information about himself). Now he understood why he was here, as he now thanked them. "Thank you so much for noticing… you didn't have to take time off of your busy schedule to celebrate…"  
  
"We didn't!" Gan Ning blurted out, and he screeched when Lü Meng slapped the back of his head. "Hey, what was THAT for?"  
  
Lü Meng's answer was a heated glare, but it turned into a grin at he turned to Lu Xun, replying truthfully, "Well, not completely taking time off. Not officially, anyway."  
  
As if the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place, Lu Xun nodded, realizing the two were neglecting their duties against their Lord's wishes. With that, he gave a nod, "You're secret is safe with me, sirs. The least I can do."  
  
"See? You worry too much, Meng! Besides, it's not like we won't be returning to our posts in the morning anyway, right?" Gan Ning laid back in his chair, resting his arm along the back but careful not to anger the seasoned veteran with his lack of table etiquette. "So no worries; it's the kid's birthday, so let's enjoy it, even if it'll be the last!"  
  
"Our last? Since when did YOU think that the world may end tomorrow?" Lü Meng asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
However, the pirate's response was far greater than his, "Well, if Sun Quan finds out what we're about to do, then we'll be as good as dead ANYWAY, right?"  
  
"You mangy pirate!"  
  
Seeing those two argue was confusing to Lu Xun, and he kept silent, watching Lü Meng wave his clenched fist at the pirate's general direction, threatening to strike him again. He wondered how anyone could be friends if they treated each other like this constantly, and, while he was pondering this, he wondered if he would ever grow to have such a friendship with either of these two men. Was he worthy?  
  
"Now behave before I do the executioner's job for you!" Lü Meng threatened, a slight laughter in his voice. Seeing Lu Xun's distant expression, he grabbed one of the cups and dipped it into the bowl that took up most of the table. His hand got drenched in wine, but he didn't complain, "Now, we're going to do what NORMAL men do to celebrate a friend's birthday. Lu Xun, fill your cup!"  
  
This only made Lu Xun laugh nervously, raising his hand to decline the offer, "Forgive me, but I've never drank before, other then minor sips."  
  
The pirate took his fill now, dunking his cup in and looking at the glistening wine, "So Lü Meng bought all of this for nothing? Surely you don't think we can drink this alone!"  
  
"With your bottomless pit, I wouldn't count on that. It'll be gone within a matter of minutes." Lü Meng retorted. He then took them by surprise, grabbing Lu Xun's cup and filling it, giving a rare smile before handing it to the youth. "Either way, best we hurry up and finish this before Lord Sun Quan finds out… he'll never let us return to Jian Ye knowing that we were celebrating with wine without him."  
  
"Lü Meng, you're a sly dog!" Gan Ning laughed. "And here I thought you were the elder of the three of us!"  
  
Taking the cup now, Lu Xun gave another bow of his head, before bringing it to his lips. Gan Ning stopped him, "Hey now, wait a second! We need to toast first!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Lu Xun asked, lowering his cup again, "Then what should we toast for?"  
  
It did not take long for them to find a reason, as Lü Meng brought his glass up first, "To Wu, that our kingdom may last out many generations for our children to live in peace."  
  
Adding on, Gan Ning replied, "To women, so that we can HAVE children to live in that land of peace."  
  
"To Wu and women then," Lu Xun replied, closing his eyes to prevent his tears from being seen. Their glasses touched, and he wondered if they truly knew how much this touched his heart, to have friends like this. He never had anyone close like this before, and, as he followed their examples and let the burning liquid flow through his mouth and down his throat. Oh how it burned, be he drank every last drop before removing the smooth wood from his lips. How could anyone get used to this?  
  
To his surprise, Gan Ning filled his cup again, pressing it against his lips until he has no choice but to swallow, "Not done yet! After a good ten rounds, you'll be a REAL man!"  
  
A real man, Lu Xun thought to himself, as the liquid burned at his throat again. What choice did he have? If Lü Meng enjoyed self-indulgence, then why not himself? And besides, it was only one night of a free-life, so why waste it?   
  
This was the way to celebrate a birthday…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what information did you acquire?"   
  
Sei Rong looked to the women before him, their hands bound and blood forming on their knees. In order to not rise suspicion from Hua Seung, Sei Rong allowed the spies into the flagship, but under the cost of false slavery. He only hoped these 'prostitutes' did their job…  
  
One spoke up, but her voice was low, in fear of the pirate captain hearing her. "The village to the south is fairly defenseless; a few generals but no soldiers above three thousand or so."  
  
"And these generals, are they of any importance?"  
  
The crippled old man wanted to know as much about their enemy as possible, to please Hua Seung. They did not want to be caught off guard… especially by a mere three thousand soldiers.   
  
"I'm not sure; we did not see any sort of training and we found three of the generals within a bar… if you should attack tomorrow, then they will be caught unawares and you will attain a place to stay early."   
  
This was certainly good news, however, this made Sei Rong sigh. "That means Hua Seung will want us to rush in head-on… but we don't know enough about these generals or the strength of their army, even if they're that small."  
  
The women seemed restless, and Sei Rong gave the order as the guards grabbed them and hurled them overboard. Their screams were muffed by the splashes of their bodies hitting the sea, but Sei Rong didn't care. These women would have been a problem if they returned, as he found them to be traitorous and fickle in loyalty.  
  
With that bit of business taken care of, Sei Rong half-stood, half-crouched against the side, looking towards the land of China. Surely these three generals and their mere three thousand troops wouldn't propose a problem to his master's Million Man army? 


	2. Terror over the Horizon

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
Hm…. Hua Seung seems to be shaping up semi-decent… though we all know he's an idiot and Sei Rong does all of the planning. Oh well… now, to add some spice and add OTHER characters. (like sexy Zhou Yu)  
  
Chapter Two: Terror over the Horizon  
  
"I've said it before and I will say it once again! Our southeastern border needs a tighter defense system!"  
  
The emperor of Wu wondered what his brother Sun Ce saw in this man, especially now. It was a known fact that sleeping until late in the morning was a common curse to members of the Sun family, and Sun Quan was no different. However, unlike his brother Ce and his sister Shang Xiang, he was much easier to wake up, and safer to whomever had the task. If this was Sun Ce or Sun Shang Xiang that barged into his room and shook his shoulder, they would have gotten a kick STRAIGHT in the gut or another lower area.  
  
However, lucky for Zhou Yu, Sun Quan had good self control, as he merely moaned, "It's barely morning, Zhou Yu… surely whatever you're complaining about can wait until noon?"  
  
Zhou Yu kept his cool head as he watched the attendants try pull the emperor out from the bed. This wasn't like Sun Quan, he thought, wondering if it was his friend playing a trick on him. He sighed, trying to hurry the attendants and the tired emperor along, "If it COULD wait until midday, then I wouldn't be up and about in my bed robes, my Lord."  
  
"Give me a minute, then… I'm not as fast on my feet as my brother…"  
  
Zhou Yu gave a quick bow before leaving the bedroom and retreating into the hallway to give him the time he needed. The way he presented himself was only so obvious that something WAS wrong, Sun Quan feared as he robed himself. What could possibly work him up?  
  
The first thing that came to Sun Quan's mind was Jingzhou province and the thorn in his key strategist's side. Perhaps Zhuge Liang did something to peeve him off again, and if THAT was the case, then Quan was going to have a good say-so in the matter to silence Zhou Yu and go back to sleep to be rested up to fuss at him some more.  
  
But no, surely that wasn't the cause, Sun Quan though, tightening the ropes around his red velvet robes and going to catch up with him. If Zhou Yu said it was an emergency, then it must have been.  
  
Now, he was a bit more presentable, and the purple-beard, green eyed ruler looked into Zhou Yu's concerned brown eyes, seeing the slight distress. "What news do you have, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"Scouts have reported in with disturbing news," Zhou Yu began, keeping his voice calm and smooth, as if to deny the panic shown in his eyes. "It appears that we have invaders from the southern islands."  
  
This wasn't too unusual, however, Sun Quan figured it was more then that. "You think they plan to attack us, then?"  
  
Nodding, Zhou Yu continued, as the two headed towards Zhou Yu's quarters, to survey the maps. When they arrived there, the strategist pulled out the scroll and laid it gently along his table, pointing out the keypoints to his lord, "Our southern most border has always been our weakest as it lacks enough able men to build anything more then log walls and fishing boats. Obvious this new threat plans to take over that area and gain a stronghold in our land, and this will be NOTHING but trouble if we allow this."  
  
So it was serious, Sun Quan thought, cursing himself now for neglecting the general area. He asked, "What troops do we have stationed there?"  
  
"A mere three thousand to our expense, but Lord Lü Meng and Gan Ning are stationed there for the time being. If I'm not mistaken, Lu Xun has taken his temporary leave of duty there as well." Zhou Yu pointed out quickly, and he noticed the look on Sun Quan's face when he said 'a mere three thousand'.   
  
"And what of the invaders? Any news on them?"  
  
"The most we can get right now is that it is lead by a pirate named Hua Seung, and… my Lord, you may not believe this, but the scouts have counted and estimated how many men he has by the size of his fleet."  
  
There was an odd moment of silence, but the emperor cut it with a knife, "How many are we going to have to deal with, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"At least a million… perhaps more, sir."  
  
At the mere THOUGHT of such a thing, Sun Quan felt his knees weaken, however, he kept his composure as he repeated the number. "A million?"  
  
"A million." Zhou Yu could read the disbelief on his face, and, knowing it wouldn't be successful to repeat the number for a fourth time, he continued with his report, trying to ignore the rising alarm on his young lord's face. "From what we can see, this army seems to be led by a dark-skinned pirate, so they may not be as organized as they seem."  
  
"Zhou Yu, don't sugar-coat things… you KNOW that even if they are unorganized seadogs that a force that large can quickly gain momentum if we allow them into our land!" Sun Quan muttered with slight despair, and it grew as he asked, "What's the conditions of our naval forces down there?"  
  
By this time they had already caught some of the maid's attention, but Zhou Yu didn't let their presence bother him, giving the rather grim details. "That was my point, my lord. There are nothing but fishing boats and damaged warships, nothing that can be repaired by the time they dock."  
  
Sun Quan's voice rose now, "Then how long will it take for our own navy to intercept them?"  
  
"Not fast enough, I'm afraid…" Zhou Yu hated to say this; you could clearly see it in his eyes. "My lord, there is without a doubt that an army that size wants nothing more then to enter our land and conquer, and we cannot allow this to happen. It's not just the fate of Wu that will be on the line here; if we fall, then they will gain the momentum, use our supplies, and continue their march until all of China is under this new threat's command!"  
  
He didn't have to say that, he knew, as he could see the seriousness in Sun Quan's green eyes as he read the map. He ran a finger along the paper, nearly smearing the ink with his finger. As if he needed someone to tell him of the ferocity behind this? This could not be passed up.  
  
However, Zhou Yu continued, "Whatever we plan to do, we must act quickly. I suggest we inform the other kingdoms and we send a force to intercept, to hold them back from advancing. They only way we can defeat this million-man army is to combine our armies and fight as one."  
  
"You realize that the other kingdoms may try to use this to their advantage, right?"  
  
To this question, Zhou Yu replied swiftly, "I have no doubts that Zhuge Liang will attempt to gain some sort of advantage out of this; the very same from Cao Cao and Sima Yi. However, even knowing this, what other choice do we have, my Lord?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence, one that anyone would have instantly pulled their hair out and gauge at their eyes. It took so long for Sun Quan to reply, as he seemed to lose feeling in his legs as he took a seat. "Do what is necessary for Wu… I only hope that Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and Lu Xun don't panic at the sight of this fleet."  
  
"My Lord, they are our defense for now, so we have no choice but to rely in their skills to hold off the army until reinforcements arrive." Zhou Yu stated plainly, then, before leaving the room, he paused and added. "With a general as stern as Lü Meng, a pirate as brave as Gan Ning, and a boy as promising as Lu Xun, then we can all approach this problem a bit easier."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Had Lu Xun known that Zhou Yu had actually complimented another strategist besides himself, he would have been jumping with joy. However, he had more pressing issues; first of all was the killer headache that tore his brain in two, but it didn't take a genius to figure out where it came from…  
  
What a night, he thought… never in his life had he drank so much! And out of this came two problems: he couldn't remember a THING about what exactly happened last night, and he felt quite content to just laze about in the stack of hay that served as his bed, ignoring the peeking sunlight.  
  
Now he knew why Gan Ning was so lazy…  
  
However, natural instincts weren't Lu Xun's friend today, as he rolled over, letting the sunlight soak his face before getting enough sense to raise his arm to block its evil rays. Any day but today, Lu Xun thought, refusing to answer the sun's call this time.   
  
This would be the first time he'd ever slept past sun rise, he thought, as he was usually an early bird. However, all of the other days in his life he wasn't suffering from a killer hangover, and he promised himself to NEVER let anyone talk him into drinking like that ever again.  
  
Curse that pirate, he thought, as he rolled over again, feeling his arm hit something soft and warm. And what was worse was that it gave a bleat and moved, brushing against the rest of his arm and beginning to nibble on his sleeve. It was then when Lu Xun gave in and opened his eyes to stare into the black orbs of the sheep.  
  
"Wha… a sheep?"  
  
With his eyes opened, Lu Xun figured that he might as well continued the process, gently sitting up without scaring off the animal. He was going to wonder how a sheep got into the inn when he found his answer, spotting two or three horses, two empty stables, and a single cow meant for milking. Why was he in a barn?  
  
"What did I do last night?" He wondered aloud, fighting off the sharp pain in his head as he found the strength to stand. What a night indeed, he thought, eyeing the barn and trying to recollect his thoughts. "Hopefully nothing I would have regretted…"  
  
Besides the animals there, he was the only one in the barn, and as his memories began to untangle themselves, he wondered where Lord Lü Meng and Gan Ning were…  
  
"Oh, so he's awake!" Lu Xun turned to face the old woman, seeing her crinkling face through the crack of light from the now opened door. She gave him a genuine smile, and he hastened to present himself before her as she merely laughed, "Kind of young for a general, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Quite so, ma'am, but one is never too young to serve his nation." The young general pointed out, bowing his head to show his respect, even as she continued her odd cackling. She was a plump old woman, alright, quite a potato, but her face was so kind that Lu Xun easily saw past her bobbing stomach. "I apologize for my appearance… you see, last night was my-"  
  
She hushed him, waddling into the barn and setting down the two buckets that were ready for milk. "Nonsense; what does a general like yourself have to explain to a commoner like myself? A youth like yourself wouldn't steal from an old woman like myself, especially if he thought of leaving this village in one piece!"  
  
To this, Lu Xun only smiled, ready to offer his gratitude by helping her with her task when she began to shoo him off. "No need for that; that's a commoner's job, general! Besides, the ones that dragged you in here already did their share of work for you, though they might want to take a bath. These stables tend to get so messy, with only an old woman to care for the horses."  
  
'Gan Ning and Lü Meng were here then…'  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know where I could find them?"  
  
As she sat on the stool to begin her work, she gave him another genuine smile, her slanted eyes practically closed. "I remember the two; the older one with the worried eyes was so polite, quite like yourself, but I didn't care for that pirate too much. Too many experiences with pirates for me to care about, but nevertheless he seemed trustful."  
  
Lu Xun gave a light sigh, wondering if Gan Ning ever got used to being called that, but he didn't read too much into it as the old woman gave him his answer, "They borrowed two of my finest horses to go look at the sea; I trust that two generals like themselves will be kind enough to bring them back. I've always been fond of Ying and Yang."  
  
With his answer, Lu Xun gave another polite bow, cupping his fist into his hand as he spoke vividly, "I thank you then, madam, for offering me a place to stay. And I will be sure to remind them to return your horses when I see them."  
  
"Oh, so polite! To a commoner, even! You'd make a mother so proud!" The old woman rose to give him a hug, nearly suffocating him between her giant breasts. Lu Xun forced himself to hold his breath and keep silent as she continued to hug him. "Too bad there isn't more of you around!"  
  
Finally, he was released, and he gave one last bow before quickly leaving the barn. The old woman jiggled with laughter before returning to her duties, and, relieved that he could breathe again, Lu Xun tried to regain his bearings. He still hadn't a clue as to how he even GOT here, but he guessed that the two carried him here.  
  
"Never again do I want to get THAT drunk… never again…"  
  
He looked towards the east, to look at the beautiful morning that welcomed him. It wasn't until he rose his gaze when he saw a miasma lingering over the eastern horizon. Was that not the same place as the clusters the night before?  
  
As he looked towards the unusual haze of the sky, finding himself lost in his thoughts easily. Perhaps something was approaching, something that the Heavens deemed worthy to give out warnings for? And, if this was the case, what could possibly come from the southeast?  
  
'Perhaps a storm?' Lu Xun thought to himself, not realizing he was standing in the middle of the dirt road. He remembered the old pirate saying that he learned from Gan Ning. 'Red at night, sailor's delight. Red in the morning, sailors take warning…'  
  
However, the sky was a clear blue, one that seemed to summon no bad omens. Except for the east, and as Lu Xun blinked, he swore it flashed red for a second, then back to it's dark bluish-gray. "Odd…"  
  
"General Lu Xun!"  
  
The young general rose his head, snapping out of his trance and looking at the soldier that rushed towards him. The look on his face was enough, and though the soldier was a few years older than him, he fell to his knees and nearly sobbed, presenting himself at Lu Xun's feet and giving the young general a start. "General Lu Xun, Lord Lü Meng and General Ning are waiting for you! Go quickly, sir!"  
  
Lu Xun could almost see his tears, as he helped the soldier up, forgetting his leave, "Sir, please calm down. Where are they?"  
  
"A few feet ahead, sir, staring at the fleet that has engulfed the ocean! Please hurry, young general!"  
  
Wasting no time, Lu Xun broke out into a sprint, leaving the distressed soldier to pick himself up. He wasn't really paying attention, but the part that bothered him was the soldier's words… a fleet that engulfed the sea? It was not long before he spotted two flags, and he dashed up the hill, nearly slipping on the fresh morning dew a few times. Half way up there, one of the two generals spotted him, and Gan Ning gave a look that hinted slight despair. "Trust me… you DON'T want to look."  
  
Why Lu Xun didn't heed his warning was answered through his curiosity, and the minute he got to the top of the hill, he instantly regretted not following the pirate's advice.  
  
What laid before him was too hard to believe, as the ocean was nothing more then a naval fleet, each tainted with gray sails and filled to the rim with soldiers, all grasping their spears and having their bows slung across their back and chest. Horses' cries could almost make a song, distant yet building up, as if to warn creatures on shore to beware of the Million Man army.  
  
The fleet was massive, and what other words could Lu Xun say then, "Shit…"  
  
"A boy of your intelligence shouldn't utter such filthy words, Lu Xun…" Lü Meng replied in an oddly lifeless tone, as he, too, shared the same feelings as Lu Xun right about now. His concerned dark eyes stared at the sight before him as he finally swallowed the knot in his throat. "A fleet such as this… could easily be a threat to Wu's own…"  
  
The pirate next to him gave a spat, trying to count the boats but losing count easily. "Ha! That's not it… they have separate boats for the horses even! And by the way they're holding their spears, I don't think they're hear for a friendly visit."  
  
Lu Xun fell to his knees, finally taking a breath, "How can there be a naval fleet such as this? So… so many!"  
  
Neither Lü Meng nor Gan Ning could give him a direct answer, and Lü Meng went to stand by the youth, trying to comfort him instead. "Intimidating as it seems, they're here for one thing; conquest. If they dock, it won't take long for them to find a stable place to stay…"  
  
"If I hear one word about Zhou Yu and his 'I told you so', I'll slit his throat," Gan Ning grumbled, his fingers wrapping around the handle of his blade. He searched through the fleet, searching for the flagship to spot the commander. "Dammit, go figure they'd come directly for our weak spot, eh? Now what do we do?"  
  
Lü Meng spoke, staring into the fleet with his eyes, as if to challenge them with that glare alone. There was something else in his eyes that Lu Xun noticed and admired; not only was there slight defiance, but a reality that he knew to be true. This was reality, and, even as fear shown in Lu Xun's own golden orbs, there was concern more than anything else in his superior's eyes. "There must be at least a million men aboard those ships, and I've heard of a rumor about such a fleet. Gan Ning, would you know of such a rumor?"  
  
The pirate seemed a bit more relaxed now, as he gave a swift nod of his head, "Oh, aye aye captain! They're pirates, if that makes you feel better, but I can't be sure of exactly WHO they are unless I see their leader."  
  
No sooner had he said this, Lu Xun gave a point, spotting the flagship, "That man at the head… could that be their commander?"  
  
All eyes shifted to the flagship, and there he was, as plain as day. This man brought different reactions to each of them: to Lu Xun, amazement, to see a pirate such as this. To Lü Meng, his facial expression did not change, staring at the man and still showing his defiant eyes to him. However, Gan Ning wore a face of recognition, and he spoke aloud his name with venom, "Hua Seung! The old seadog!"  
  
Yes, it was definitely him, as he had not changed at all from the last time he saw that devil. He was a devil then, and surely he was to be a devil now, as Gan Ning withdrew his blade and looked ready to leap onto the flagship at any moment. "I'd have his head if he ever shown himself to my face again! I said that before and I'll sure as hell do it now!"  
  
"You know this man?"  
  
"Of course I do! I was a pirate once, remember?" Gan Ning answered his friend, looking at him and then at Lu Xun, seeing his golden eyes wide and wondering if he was truly afraid or not. He tried to explain in the best way possible, keeping his gaze from the dark-skinned man. "Hua Seung and I were shipmates, old buddies… until he tried to proclaim mutiny to our captain. The idiot got him and myself kicked out… and after that we went separate ways. Oh, how I wish I could have taken his HEAD then!"  
  
They could see fury within his eyes, and Lu Xun asked, finally getting himself off of the ground, "There's not doubt that with a fleet like that that he'll attack us, correct?"  
  
That made the former pirate laugh, sounding bitter to the ears of the two next to him. "Without a doubt… he's always said he wanted to take the land he once called home…"  
  
Lü Meng gave a spat, eyeing Hua Seung as he turned to the crippled man that walked up to him. "Who's that one?"  
  
"Sei Rong… I'm surprised to see him still alive, the crippled old fool…" Gan Ning eyed the two as well, wishing he could read their lips to see what they were arguing about. "He's Seung's advisor and strategist, also his adopted father at one time, but I'm thinkin' their relationship hasn't been doing well. See the way he presents himself, Meng?"  
  
"A wise man would know that stance well; Sei Rong doesn't particularly care to work for him, by the looks of it." Bringing his hand to his chin, Lü Meng gave his five o-clock shadow a good brush before giving a nod. "Perhaps this will give us an advantage in battle?"  
  
Lu Xun watched the two, seeing how Hua Seung nearly knocked the crippled man down and pointed to the hilltop, where they stood. There was slight confusion until the young general spotted several arrows rise from the boats behind the flagship, and he heard Gan Ning shout, "Down!"  
  
Rather it was Lü Meng or the pirate that grabbed him, Lu Xun was thrown to the ground, bringing his hands up to defend his face against the flock of arrows that whizzed over their heads. The horses gave their cries, turning about and fleeing down the hill, leaving the generals to fend for themselves. Why the arrows stopped was a question to them, one that would remain unanswered until Gan Ning dared look over the top, to investigate. "Holy shit! They knew we were here the entire time?!"  
  
By the distance in Gan Ning's voice, Lu Xun figured it was Meng who was on top of him, as the general practically yelled in his ears. "I knew we should have found a safer place! Anyone hurt?"  
  
"I'm good… what about you, kid?"  
  
It took awhile for Lu Xun to answer, but after Lü Meng got off of him, he found his breath again, "I'm unharmed, sir."  
  
As the two generals looked towards the ocean again, Lu Xun gave a deep sigh, feeling utterly useless. The pains of the hangover were long since gone, only to be clouded by a new growing fear. He wasn't afraid to admit that this new threat was indeed intimidating, however, seeing Gan Ning's and Lü Meng's calmness somehow soothed him, as he tried his best to cover his fear. With them here, perhaps there was nothing to fear.  
  
"Well, he now knows we're here… so he will be expecting some sort of retaliation," Lü Meng stated, wondering how far the horses got in their mad dash of panic. He looked to his friend and the young officer, "Word has probably reached Jian Ye, so there is nothing much for us to do here. Lu Xun, prepare the civilians to evacuate the village-"  
  
It was predictable for Gan Ning to argue, and Lü Meng seemed ready for it the minute the pirate opened his mouth. "Wait, so we're going to run?!"  
  
"Surely you don't think we can STOP them, can you? Let us look at the statistics, Gan Ning. We are outnumbered well over a hundred to one, we have no battleships in condition for a naval battle, and we need more time to think about this before we act. A sound, defensive strategy is what we need here, not a suicide head-on attack."  
  
And, of course, Gan Ning fought back, "What you want is to have us lock ourselves up in some castle so that we can either starve to death or allow them to tear down the walls upon us while we're waiting for some rescue party? That's cowardice!"  
  
Lü Meng hardly argued, but now was different, and Lu Xun kept silent as the two looked ready to tear each other apart. "Anything that doesn't involve running in head-on is cowardice to you, but what use will our three dead bodies be to Lord Sun Quan? Use your head, you KNOW we're no match for such a force!"  
  
"And you should use your heart- running will get us no where! Rather we run or not, we're going to have to face them!" Gan Ning gripped the handle of his blade and made a daring move, bringing it to his own throat for a second before turning it upon the silent Lu Xun. "Lü Meng, you know as well as I that if they dock and settle into our land, then we are as good as dead. I'd rather kill the kid and turn my blade upon myself before giving this threat a place to grow!"  
  
Lu Xun held his tongue, just as Lü Meng grasped his own halberd to knock away the sword. Their weapons locked, and the general argued. "What other choice do we have?! We must evacuate the village, to save the civilians, and save our supplies and forces from falling into the hands of those pirates! The villagers will need someone to protect them, and once we regroup with our lord, THEN we can devise a plan to be rid of this invading force. We WILL fight them, just not NOW!"  
  
They both were surprised when their weapons were lowered to the ground, and with his twin sabers, Lu Xun threatened them both, speaking with such force that left them speechless. "Whatever we do we MUST act now! Nothing will come from arguing like this, or we will have no choice but to face them now. Now please refrain from this nonsense so that we actually have a chance!"  
  
As if to overlook him, the two generals glared at one another for a few seconds more before lowering their blades, and, greatly relieved, Lu Xun gave a deep sigh, losing all of his strength and falling to the ground to sit. It was an odd silence that they all hated, and, to spare the other two, Lü Meng broke it, "You're correct, Lu Xun. Forgive us for wasting what little time we have. But… if we're going to stop this force, we need a plan more successful then charging out head-first."  
  
Gan Ning complied, fiddling with his sword halfheartedly. "Yeah… whatever we're going to do, let's do it now before it becomes out last resort."  
  
"And quickly…" Lü Meng nodded, mentally thanking Lu Xun as he headed down the hill to retrieve the frightened horses. "Lord Sun Quan will want a full report; then we can decide upon our actions…"  
  
No one argued, and Lu Xun didn't hesitate, following close behind with Gan Ning at the rear. The pirate looked towards the oceans once again, giving Hua Seung a glare before following after them. He stared at the back of Lu Xun's head for the longest of times before actually speaking, "Hey, kid, you aren't afraid, are you?"  
  
When Lu Xun looked at him with those golden eyes, a hint of fear being pushed away by the sense to lie, to appear strong in front of the two friends. He could not answer, not now, and he said nothing, lowering his head. How could he possibly answer such a question?  
  
However, Lü Meng came to his rescue, finally finding the horses and mounting, allowing Lu Xun to share his steed with him. "No time for that; we need to act quickly, before they dock! The future of Wu may depend upon it!"  
  
And, grabbing his own horse, the pirate snorted, "Always a beam of sunshine, Lü Meng, pure and utter sunshine…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sei Rong knew he was in trouble the minute he ordered the archers to cease their fire. As expected, Hua Seung was upon him the minute the three men fell from behind the hill, and he prepared for the worse when the pirate captain bellowed, "What's the meaning of this, you old fool! I knew you'd betray me someday!"  
  
The crippled man sat upon the deck's wooden floor, raising his hand to shield himself from the glare of the silver sword that dangled over his head at this very moment. He was used to such death threats, so he was prepared to cry out his excuses, "My captain, I do not betray you! I have my reasons; please hear them!"  
  
That stopped the pirate for a second, but the sword still loomed, as Sei Rong explained himself, his aged voice wavering with every word he said. "We were spotted, yes, however, should we really waste our arrows on a mere three men?"  
  
"Those three men could have been scouts," Hua Seung barked, lowering the blade an inch to watch the sweat rise from the old crippled man's brow.   
  
"Or they could have just been villagers, we are not certain of who they were." Sei Rong continued, licking his dry lips as the angered pirate waited for him to continue on. "However, if they were scouts or even generals from an army that's settled there, should we risk letting out such violent invitations to war?"  
  
The pirate snapped, "Quit beating around the bush!"  
  
"Since you have fired upon them, they will no doubt send a force to intercept us when we dock and they will be prepared for us, my captain and lord."  
  
"… And?"  
  
Having regained a little of his strength again, the pirate's advisor dared to stand up, trying to stand as straight as possible but failing horribly. "Sir, you may not realize exactly how low on supplies we are after every battle, after every campaign and journey. It takes more than just men and sheer strength to conquer lands, especially one as large as this."  
  
He must have said something that the pirate didn't like, as the icy, greasy fingers wrapped tightly around his throat and raise him into the air, to show off his formidable strength. Sei Rong gasped for air, as Hua Seung spoke bitterly, "How dare you insult me like that? Are you saying that my army is weak?!"  
  
"N-n-no my Lo-rd! I-I was t-trying t-t-t-to say that we-are low-on-supplies!"  
  
As quickly as he was attacked, he was released, and Sei Rong could hardly hear Hua Seung's words over his own coughing. "What? For how long?"  
  
It took a few good seconds for Sei Rong to answer, "We're not out, but I-would suggest we try a somewhat different approach to capturing the closest city."  
  
Their usual way was a forceful entry, and even Hua Seung knew the risks of that. He wasn't too sure about this land, so the nearest place for him to hold his camp could be as close as it was far from their own ships. And carrying the supplies with them always slowed them down, something that Hua Seung couldn't stand. Finally, he asked, "What do YOU suggest we do then, Sei Rong?"  
  
Somehow, the crippled had quelled the beast into listening to reason, and, without fear of his life being cut short, Sei Rong explained his plan to his lord, not daring to leave out a single detail. Perhaps, he thought as he was awaiting his lord's approval, there was a way to quell Hua Seung for good?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Geez, this chapter took longer then I thought… so much work I must do, for school, and a lot of fanfics to catch up on (BMTL and RTMW). I can't promise that either will be updated within the next week, but look forward to those two being updated during or a bit after the Thanksgiving Holidays. 


	3. A Question of Honor

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
First of all, thank you for the reviews. They're really encouraging and I hope that I can keep you all happy. I too was waiting for a fic where Lü Meng isn't just shoved in as a supporting character... and I've found one or two, so they made me happy. N e ways... soon to come, some Wei and Shu introduction...  
  
Chapter Three: The Question of Honor  
  
Gan Ning knew Lü Meng ever since he had joined with the kingdom of Wu, and even HE was worried now. Never had he seen Lü Meng's face turn completely white, and he stood behind him, ready to catch him if he should faint. What exactly made him so upset?   
  
Sun Quan's orders.  
  
When the three generals walked entered the camp, they were instantly greeted by the messenger from Jian Ye, where they were given the simple orders to hold off the army until the main force arrived.  
  
Of course, on paper it was simple, but, the mere thought of the reality of the situation was overwhelming to either of the three generals, much less for the soldiers and the clueless villagers. Word hadn't spread to the camps or the village yet, but under Lü Meng's order, the only ones who knew about this new order were the three generals and the messenger that awaited orders in the room.  
  
Lu Xun could see the messenger's fear; he could see it clearly in his eyes. And Lu Xun could not blame him, as he probably wore the same face as well, a face that tried to cover their emotions. However, there was one thing that was working against the young ones, such as himself and the messenger; their eyes told all.  
  
The young general did not realize how he held his breath until he looked to Gan Ning, as if to look for comfort. The pirate would show no fear, and perhaps he could borrow some of that courage from him, Lu Xun thought hopefully. Gan Ning was so odd, standing behind the oddly silent Lü Meng, hands hovering over his friend's arms and legs slightly bent, to prepare for the extra weight.  
  
And Lü Meng...   
  
The general was bent over the table, still staring at the letter with the orders written there in plain words. Two hands were firmly set down, to keep himself up, and his jaw had locked tightly, as if he never trusted himself to speak. It didn't take a genius to see how worried he was, and Lu Xun almost mimicked him, keeping his own jaws shut tightly, afraid to shatter the silence.  
  
Finally, someone spoke, and the messenger kept a tight control over his voice, trying to cover his fear. "Lord Lü Meng, they expect to make it here within five or six days... and we estimate that the invading army will dock within the next two days."  
  
"That's not enough time... Lord Zhou Yu will take this to his grave that we should have stationed a better defense down here." Lü Meng stated, finally regaining some of his old vigor and standing straight, relieving Gan Ning's suspicions. The pirate seemed eager, contrasting his friend's hesitant nature. And Lu Xun said nothing, feeling out of place. "And we haven't the troops for a proper defense."  
  
Gan Ning finally spoke out, crossing his arms, "Perhaps not... but that doesn't mean we can't do anything! What about an offensive while they're still on the boats?"  
  
"A fire attack would work, but the winds won't blow in our favor until winter..." Lü Meng pointed out, pulling out the maps and pointing to several places. Lu Xun watched them, observing as Lü Meng tried to come up with something. "Holding them off into the bay would seem to be the best strategy; they will run low on supplies and their morale will fall, weakening them for the main force."  
  
"Question; how do you plan to keep them there?"  
  
Lü Meng looked at Gan Ning, "I won't be doing all the thinking alone; we'll hold them back with anything we have. Lu Xun, your suggestion?"  
  
Raising his head, Lu Xun seemed surprised that he was acknowledged, but he quickly offered his advise, joining with them at the map. "What exactly do we have stationed here?"  
  
"Old, damaged naval boats, grain, fish, fodder, some kegs of gunpowder, but we don't know what condition they're in. They're probably no good for us."  
  
The pirate shook his head, "I don't like it; we can't possibly hold the ENTIRE fleet into the bay; soon enough they'll be close to each other to walk from boat to boat, and they're pirates; what makes you think that they're afraid to get their feet wet to get on shore?"  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do? Once they get on land, they'll swarm the village and take siege here, giving them a stable place to stay; that's the last thing we need is for them to gain the momentum." Lü Meng argued, sending his friend a look. "A bold charge forward would seem like something you would do."  
  
"More honor in that then running away!" Gan Ning shot back. "Why not use one of the old boats, fill it with the gunpowder, and send their fleet a little flaming present, in courtesy of Wu? The boats will be so crowded that, despite the winds working against us, the flames will spread."  
  
It seemed flawless, but it was Lu Xun who shot the idea down, "Once again, how can we be sure that the gun powder is usable? Who knows how long it's been down here, and the rain damage would cancel the flames."  
  
"But..." Gan Ning continued. "It's the only thing we have... what if it works?"  
  
"And what if it doesn't?"  
  
Snorting, Gan Ning gripped his sword and slammed it down on the table, leaving a mark and seeing Lu Xun flinch made him grin slightly. "If it doesn't work, then not only do we look stupid, but we're given one less option to try, right?"  
  
Lü Meng favored the equal use of brains and brawn, and he approved this idea, "It's definitely an option; it'll lower their morale and perhaps strike fear into the soldiers hearts to see that such a lowly force is willing to fight. But, then, after all that is done, what next? What if they get on land?"  
  
"Then we fight to the death! They can't take this city; they will use our grain and supplies against us, and the civilian casualties will be great." Gan Ning finally withdrew the blade from the dent in the table, looking to the two and sneering at their obvious disapproval. "They're pirates; I know what they will do once they set foot on land! They're plunder and kill mercilessly, then take more!"  
  
"They will outnumber us, and they will certainly destroy us." Lü Meng argued, shaking his head and walking slowly to the window, to look at the morning view of the sea. The sight of the distant ships ruined it, and he quickly turned, to counter his friend's next statement before it could be said. "And after we die, then who will stop them?! The peasants? The merchants? The farmers will raise their hoes, only to be cut down by swords and spears. If we are not alive, the main forces from Jian Ye will be the next victim; the more we do to hold them off now, the better chance of the main force being able to defeat the weakened invaders."  
  
Rather Gan Ning was silent for lack of what to say or because he agreed, Lu Xun did not know, but he could clearly see the messenger's tears and Lü Meng was exhausted from his shouting. Now came another long, awkward moment of silence, and per usual, Lu Xun kept silent, waiting for either of the two generals to speak up. Neither of them did, and, the young officer opened his mouth, but his words died before lifting into the air. He lost nerve, but Gan Ning saw his mouth open, and he stood, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Lord Lü Meng, we all know the seriousness of the situation here." Lu Xun finally found the words, and he even agreed that they sounded so weak to his own ears. The general didn't even turn to him, but the pirate gave him his attention, urging Lu Xun to continue. "And though keeping them in the bay seems to be the best idea, there is no possible way that we can do this with our current condition. We... we must fight."  
  
Now the general turned around, but before he could say anything, Gan Ning silenced him. "Wait... let him continue."  
  
Oh, how nervous was Lu Xun, who stood before the two, trembling hands behind his back and throbbing heart within his small chest, pounding until it almost hurt. Yes, they could see how terrified he was, but they could also see how well he tried to cover it, to merely speak. "There's honor in fighting, but no honor in dying, or running, as many of us are bred to think. However... with the current situation, the main question that we need to answer is this. What is honor? Where is the honor in this?"  
  
Now Gan Ning wore a look, but Lu Xun dared not look at it, knowing that if he did, he would certainly lose his nerve. He kept his golden eyes forward and straight, determined not to shed tears or even blink. "In all truth, there is no honor here. The only objective for us is to keep the forces from gaining too much land and to hold them off until the main force arrives... if we fail, then... there is no honor for us. To die here would not help Wu, but to return alive after letting the army invade our land... perhaps we shouldn't do what is honorable, but what is correct for us to do."  
  
That was it; Lu Xun lost all nerves, and if he held a knife or a weapon, he would have slit his throat to avoid being here at this very instant. Did he just reveal his fear and despair in front of his superiors, his friends that had just went out of their way to celebrate his birthday the night before? He turned away, unable to stand their stares anymore. 'Just kill me already...'  
  
And what made it worse was that neither of them spoke, neither of them moved, and he feared to turn to them, to see what their faces wore. He was overwhelmed with shame, until Lü Meng shattered the silence. "You're wrong... there is honor in all of this."  
  
Still, Lu Xun did not turn, but, seeing that he wasn't going to, Lü Meng regretted that the child wouldn't see his smile before leaving the room. "The honor lies within our duties to protect Wu and the people as long as we possibly can... come life or death, we cannot allow this menace Hua Seung to take that honor away!"  
  
Hearing the footsteps and the curtains ruffling signaled Lü Meng's departure, and soon it was only Gan Ning, Lu Xun, and the messenger left in the room. The pirate was torn between talking to Lu Xun or following his friend, but he made his choice when he cleared his throat, "So... you're going to wait until we turn you into a statue or are you going to do something?"  
  
At first, Lu Xun didn't believe he was being addressed, until the pirate crept behind him, looking over his shoulder to reveal his impish grin. His bright red eyes dazzled with life, as he almost laughed, "Tell me truthfully; was that you speaking, or was it the alcohol?"  
  
Lu Xun wore a depressing look, but there were no hint of tears, only relief in those golden eyes. "What do we do, general? What CAN we do?"  
  
"Well... standing here and moping won't help! Grab the map and follow me."  
  
Of course, Lu Xun obeyed, moving half-heartedly to roll up the map as he followed the pirate. The messenger followed as well, and they walked through the camp, seeing the soldiers who now stared at them. Did they overhear? Lu Xun said nothing, as the pirate laughed, "Get your swords and spears, and pack up the supplies! Be ready to head out when we return."  
  
They got to work instantly, and Lu Xun asked, "Won't you even tell them why they're getting ready for war?"  
  
"Do I really? They shouldn't be slacking in the first place."  
  
With that, Lu Xun only nodded, and it didn't take them long before they found Lü Meng, seeing him standing at the farthest edge of the camp, looking out into the bay and the village that laid in the million man army's path. He kept his back turned to them, even as they approached him. Gan Ning shouted to him, "Hey, we still haven't got a strategy, Meng! Why'd you run off?"  
  
The general didn't turn, but he replied, "I'm observing the terrain... seeing if there's anything we can use to our advantage."  
  
Lu Xun was relieved, hearing no anger in that voice, but still, he was hesitant to speak until Lü Meng spoke his name, "Lu Xun..."  
  
"Yes sir?" The young general looked up, seeing the hand that motioned him. Taking a breath, Lu Xun joined Lü Meng's side, seeing his profile now. Those dark eyes were set forward, as if to ignore him, and Lu Xun spoke up, making sure he knew he was there. "Sir?"  
  
"I plan to use the fire attack that Gan Ning has offered, however, we're uncertain about the condition of the gun powder and the last thing we need is for that to backfire." Lü Meng stated, as now the pirate came to join him. "Hua Seung will pressed forward, regardless of the attack or not, and invade the village. You're thoughts?"  
  
Seeing now that it was safe, Lu Xun nodded, "My own as well. Perhaps, sir, instead of burning the boats first, we should allow them into our land, deep enough to where we can send a force to cut off their retreat and supply route."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Gan Ning asked.  
  
"Well, there are three advantages we have over them right now: advantage of terrain, advantage of supplies, and knowledge of our enemy. They had two advantages over us: advantage of numbers and advantage of spirit." Lu Xun stated, catching their eyes as he tried to explain. "We know the terrain here, so we would know where to escape to and where the best spots for ambushes are, correct?"  
  
"Aye..."  
  
As Lü Meng's eyes narrowed, he listened carefully as Lu Xun began scheming. "We can set up ambushes, use hit and run tactics, and set traps, taking as little casualties as possible."  
  
Finally he was stopped, as Gan Ning asked, "Wait... why only a little?"  
  
"Gan Ning, if you held an army of a million men, wouldn't you be a little over confident?" Lü Meng questioned, grinning now as he caught on to what Lu Xun was saying. "To Hua Seung, what's the loss of a few men? He'll overlook it and just send out more forces, not realizing that he's wasting away his troops and soldiers slowly, and by the time he reaches the main force, he will not realize how much weaker his forces has become. It's using the enemy's overconfidence to our advantage."  
  
Then it clicked for Gan Ning, as the pirate grabbed Lu Xun and practically swept him off his feet with a strong embrace. "Genius! That's something that Seung would definitely fall for; he HATES the details..."  
  
Proud that his idea was acceptable, Lu Xun actually smiled, but he waited until the pirate put him down before continuing. "Though Hua Seung would fall for it, what about Sei Rong? Would he see through it?"  
  
"Perhaps... but even if he did, Seung wouldn't listen to him." Gan Ning stated. "But, we should take care of that, JUST in case. He'll definitely be a threat if we keep him alive for long."  
  
"That settles it then... we will lead them out far enough to where we can burn the boats and supplies, and pick off their troops, but not enough to catch Hua Seung's guard." Lü Meng announced for them to hear, and he turned to the messenger. "Report to Lord Sun Quan immediately! Tell him of our plans and not to worry; we will dare not fail him! Now, be quick!"  
  
As if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the messenger quickly bowed, "Yes sir!"  
  
He was gone in a flash, and Lü Meng turned to Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, I'm leaving you in charge of evacuating the village. Make sure that all supplies and cattle are removed; we wouldn't want them to fall into the enemies' hands. After they are safe, return here immediately so that we can begin setting the traps."  
  
The young officer bowed, nodding his head twice before taking his leave. That left Lü Meng and the pirate, who stood at attention and awaited orders. Seeing this, Lü Meng questioned this, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Awaiting orders, Chief Commander Lü Meng!" Gan Ning replied quickly, a grin covering his tanned face, jokingly mocking Lu Xun. This rather annoyed Lü Meng, who gave him a sour look as he began to dig into his armor. "Don't deny it, Meng! It won't be long before you get promoted!"  
  
The general wanted to admit it, but he feared it was too prideful of him to want to say that. So he kept it mainly to himself, as he replied, "When it's my time, then yes, but right now I have other things to worry about."  
  
The pirate only laughed, finally noticing the letter that his friend began to open. "Hey, what's that? A letter from your wife?"  
  
"No. Worse. Lady Wu..."  
  
"That overbearing... I mean, that sweet, nice, elderly, nose in the wrong place Empress?" Gan Ning showed his obvious disliking towards the woman, receiving another sour glance from his friend but was replaced with a grin, almost laughing at his joke. As he began reading, Gan Ning asked, "What does our lovely mother of the battle axe want?"  
  
Scanning the letter, Lü Meng rose an eyebrow, "Hm... well, Ning, we have two orders. One of which is from our lord, and the other is from his mother."  
  
Seeing the slight concern surface on his friend's face, he asked, "And?"  
  
"Woman... they would schedule such things during war!" Lü Meng sighed, handing the letter to Gan Ning to read. He quoted as much as he could, as the pirate began reading it. "A little surprise for our young friend if or when we return to Jian Ye... and we should make it possible for him to return to receive his surprise."  
  
By this time, Gan Ning had finished reading, and his face had slightly paled, "Must be a woman thing... to make our lives a bit harder. Oh well, it makes life interesting!"  
  
"I only hope she realizes the importance of the situation down here... and will be willing to forgive us should something hap-"  
  
He was silenced by the pirate, who grabbed his pony tail and gave it a yank. "Don't say such things! Didn't you say something to Taishi Ci about tempting fate before he met his fate at He Fei? We can handle this sidequest, Meng! It's a good surprise, one that I would like to actually see when we return to Jian Ye!"  
  
"If... if we return."  
  
"There you go again, always looking at the glass half empty. Think positive, and we WILL return to Jian Ye!" Gan Ning said, draping an arm over his friend's shoulder and giving him a confident smile. His friend returned it with a tired expression of his own, but that didn't falter Gan Ning's spirit, as he tugged on the pony tail again before leaving. "And I sure as hell ain't returning without you or the kid... that's not a pirate's way."  
  
And he was gone, leaving Lü Meng to his thoughts alone. He turned back to the village, seeing Lu Xun, mounted on a horse, quickly running towards the village. His eyes never left him, and, with a sigh, Lü Meng made a quick, mental prayer that things would work out for Wu and themselves...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
One thing that Sun Quan wasn't expecting was for a visit by his sister-in-law, and he quickly donned his battle armor as his attendants allowed her in. He hated to be rude to Da Qiao, but surely she would understand the importance of this matter. Thankfully to him, she did, as she found him and sat on her knees, bowing before him. "My lord, I see that you're in a hurry, so I shall be brief."  
  
"No, please, take your time. I do wish to have a civilized conversation before rushing off into battle," Sun Quan admitted, looking at his departed brother's wife as he adjusted his chest plate. He did not like war, but it seemed there was no other option, so he might as well try to enjoy himself before setting off into battle with sword and spear ready. "Something seems to trouble you; is there anything that I can do to help you before I go?"  
  
Da Qiao, the elder of the two Qiao sisters, was everything a woman should have been; beautiful, polite, and a friendly spirit to those around her. She often gave advise to others, hoping to spread her kindness about as her own way of fighting in the wars. So helpful; her husband was so lucky. Finally, she replied, raising her gentle face to look at him. "My lord, I first want to wish you the best of luck on your campaign against the invading army... I've heard rumors of their numbers, and I wanted to tell you in person."  
  
To this, Sun Quan almost panicked, "How many know this?"  
  
"The palace... but beyond that I could not tell. We're all worried, but we have faith in you and in the soldiers and generals of Wu, and though there isn't much for us to do, we will stand firmly behind you," Da Qiao answered, hoping to calm him down a bit before asking her second question.   
  
It seemed to work, as his green eyes glistened with joy, to know that his people were behind him in the matter. This was why he was fighting, to keep his kingdom and those who lived there safe. He gave a sigh, continuing his task as he looked in the mirror to set his shoulderpads straight. "It eases my fears to know this... I thank you, Lady Qiao."   
  
She merely smiled, as she went on to her next question, "And sir, is it true that the young general Lu Xun is stationed down there?"  
  
"Yes, it is true... why do you ask?"  
  
"It's come to my attention that he is of age now, and soon my daughter will be as well. I... as well as your mother... wishes to unite the families of Lu and Sun by offering my daughter to be his husband."  
  
This silenced Sun Quan, as he slowly turned to her. He heard his mother say it before, after one of their meetings. His mother adored the boy, as if to see past the shield he wore himself in, and he remembered her words after the young general took his leave one day. 'To have a son like that would make any mother proud! I would marry him to Sun Shang Xiang, had she not been given to Liu Bei already.'  
  
That mother of his...  
  
Da Qiao waited for his response, and she could almost see the slight despair in his green eyes, as if he was going to refuse the ceremony. However, he covered it with a rather forced smile, to lighten her spirit. "Of course then! When we return we will begin preparations, Lady Qiao. I ask that you have your daughter ready, then, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you such things as you're always ahead of the game."  
  
"Thank you, my lord!" Da Qiao gave another bow before she dismissed herself, and she called out as she left. "Do be careful, Lord Sun Quan... the people would be lost without you."  
  
That was a nice note to leave off at, Sun Quan had to admit, though it only added more pressure to his already stressed soul. Something in his gut flipped over and over it flipped again, and he finished his own preparations as he went to the helmet at the head of his bed. This was his father's helmet, one that was worn by his father and brother before him on their campaigns, and now, she shall bear it. Removing his own hat to replace it with the helmet, Sun Quan looked into the mirror and sighed, mentally speaking to his father and brother now. 'You both worked hard to gain this land, and I won't lose it now... no one will... my officers, my generals, my people will never let our kingdom fall. Father... brother... watch over us.'  
  
He could hear no response, but that did not stop him. Now, the lord of Wu, ready for battle, walked out of his rooms, hoping that this would not be the last time he looked at it's elegant design. With armor to shield his body and his razor-tipped sword to rest off his hip, Sun Quan was ready for war!   
  
However, before he could leave, he had to make one last stop, and he wasn't too surprised to find his mother sitting outside in the garden. This was her usual spot, right next to the flowers of red tint that dangled from the stone walls, and he knew she always came here to escape. What was she trying to escape from now he did not know, and he kept his silence until she heard the clanging of his armor when he stopped. Lady Wu turned around to face him, and her crinkle-like face lit up with a smile as she looked upon her son. "Oh, there's my king! All dressed for war like the hero he was born to be. Just like your father and brother!"  
  
Sun Quan smiled, mainly to please her if anything, and he returned the gentle hug that his mother gave to him, despite the armor. "I only defend the nation that the ones before me built, mother. I would hate to leave, but my soldiers call for me."  
  
Lady Wu understood completely, giving his cheek a peck before turning back to the beautiful pink flowers that awaited her attention. Sun Quan was silent for the longest time, before spotting the other maidens in the garden as well. Some of his sister's sword maidens had stayed behind by request, to guard her mother, and one of which was his niece. He could clearly see her now, her black hair in two buns on the side of her head, and light, leather armor covering her light red outfit. And at her side was a sword, resting in its hilt, useless as there was no one to defend now.  
  
His attention was drawn away from the maiden when his mother asked, "Is something bothering you, Quan?"  
  
"Why, yes, mother..." Prying his eyes off of the maiden, who now noticed his gaze, he turned to his mother, crossing his arms to keep them busy. He rather hated this garden, for more reasons then one, but he dared not complain as he brought up the subject to his now attentive mother. "Lady Qiao has just requested that her daughter be wed to one of my generals, one who is currently away at war. I'm sure you've heard."  
  
Slight surprise was hinted in Lady Wu's eyes, but she denied everything, "Lady Qiao? Which one?"  
  
"The elder, Da." Sun Quan informed, as he noticed that the sword maiden's expression. It seemed that everyone knew of the plan but himself, but he did not complain as he noticed his mother's avoidance. "Mother... I heard you say it before, that if you had the chance, you would have married my sister to him."  
  
"Well, if YOU and Zhou Yu wouldn't have married my dear daughter off to Liu Bei, then of course I would have." Lady Wu proclaimed, her anger quickly doused as she turned back to the flowers. "Then I wouldn't have met him and my daughter wouldn't have been as happy as she is now."  
  
'Hardly the case,' Sun Quan thought as he rose his gaze towards the heavens. He was partially thankful to be rid of Sun Shang Xiang, actually... made the castle much more tolerable. However, he DARED not say this aloud to anyone, in fear of his mother finding out. "Well, as much as I would be happy to have another wedding, I want you to realize the seriousness of the situation. Ri-"  
  
"Yes, I know of the situation, dear! News spreads quickly around here." Lady Wu found a dead flower and picked it off, sad to see something so beautiful lifeless. She could see her son's worried expression through the pond, as she did her best to soothe it. "I figured that after all the fighting that we could celebrate something besides war and politics for once, so I arranged a wedding for when general Lu Xun returns to Jian Ye."  
  
As she continued her pruning, the lord of Wu gave a deep sigh, "Mother, no one if for sure that he will even return. It's three thousand verses a million... the chances of him even coming back to be buried is... very slim."  
  
This news didn't seem to shatter her spirit, as she turned to her son and gave a determined look, to blanket his fears. "Must you say that louder? She does not need to have doubts, and neither should you. I believe you underestimate the abilities of the officers you speak so highly of."  
  
"Mother-"  
  
"Hush now, before you give my granddaughter cold feet! Besides, I am positively sure that we will win and that young Lu Xun will return for the wedding. I have sent reassurance."  
  
To this, Sun Quan rose an eyebrow, "Reassurance, mother?"  
  
"Of course!" With a grin, she turned back to the flowers that begged for her attention. "I know your officers as much as you do, and I know those two won't fail me."  
  
Sun Quan would have questioned it further, however, Zhou Yu's shout caught his attention. With a weary sigh, Sun Quan turned to leave, but his mother called to him, and as he stopped, she rose and gave him one last embrace, holding her son close. "Now, I'm sure that you will make your father and brother proud, and Wu will prosper. I have faith in you."  
  
"Thank you, mother..." He smiled, returning the hug but being careful as to not harm her with his armor. "You take care, and make sure the wedding preparations are in order for when we return."  
  
They separated, and Sun Quan, with his armor and sword ready, left the garden, prepared for war. Lady Wu wiped a tear from her eye, just as the sword maiden approached her, speaking lowly, "They're return, grandmother."  
  
"Oh, I know they will... I'm just worried."  
  
"Worried?"  
  
Turning to her granddaughter, Lady Wu replied, "He mentioned nothing about aid from the other kingdoms, and I only worry that we may be alone in this fight, even though it will affect the entire country as a whole rather than this kingdom. I only hope that the other emperors can understand this... and raise their arms to fight."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How many?!"  
  
The two generals could hardly believe their ears, and though Wei Yan could hardly count that high, he knew it was a bad number just by the expression on the elder's face. Huang Zhong wore a look of disbelief, and his old eyes seemed to have a glint for battle, as he questioned the soldier again. "Are you sure?!"  
  
The messenger replied, trying not to notice the masked general that stood a few feet from the veteran. "I'm positive; Nanman troops haven't shut up about them, and they found out through travelers from the southeast. One million men, all accounted for."  
  
News had spread throughout Wu, and through Wu, the Nanman territories and even further to the west, to the kingdom of Shu-Han, and though many could not believe of such a naval fleet existing, no one truly wanted to go venture out to make sure that these rumors were true or false.  
  
Huang Zhong was a well seasoned veteran who had served under lord Liu Bei for a few years now, and his name was well-known throughout the ranks of many. He was known for his age, his desire to fight, and his keen eye, which came useful to his greatest skill of all, archery. There was no one greater than him, and, his comrade, could easily back up that fact. The elder was also a member of the Tiger Generals of Shu, and the elder member looked towards Wei Yan, to note his hard black eyes.   
  
"One million men, eh? Sounds pretty unbelievable, eh, Wei Yan?"  
  
The masked general gripped his voulge, but he said nothing, merely growling and scaring the soldier a bit as the soldier spoke to Huang Zhong, "We must report this to Lord Liu Bei, regardless if the rumor was true or not. What if it is?"  
  
"And what if it isn't?" Huang Zhong remarked. "I've lived a long time, runt, and let me tell you. There is no such thing as an army that size! I don't care if they're from the islands far east or if they sprouted from the pits of hell itself, no such army can possibly exist!"  
  
Still, the soldier insisted, "But sir, how can we be sure?"  
  
When Huang Zhong was going to reply, Wei Yan made a movement, moving quickly into the bushes and leaving the other two to wonder for a second. Huang Zhong sighed, grabbing his bow and following, "Wei Yan, where the hell are you going?"  
  
The general did not reply, disappearing through the bushes and out of Huang Zhong's sight. Sighing, the seasoned general loaded his bow, knowing that trouble couldn't be too far ahead. After a good minute, Huang Zhong heard a shout rise from Wei Yan's throat and the cry of a horse, and he shot through the bushes, getting the rider right on the arm. He missed the head on purpose, and he did not reveal himself from the bushes until he was sure that Wei Yan had everything under control.   
  
"What do you have this time, boy?" Huang Zhong demanded, storming through the bushes as he grabbed another arrow. He spotted the problem, as Wei Yan threatened the terrified and wounded messenger. The voulge's blade barely touched the messenger's throat, and the man trembled, as Huang Zhong spared him from Wei Yan's deathly glare. "Back down; he's wounded."  
  
The masked general gave a grunt before obeying, allowing the frightened messenger air to breathe as the veteran walked over to him, standing over him and keeping the arrow set nicely on the bow, just in case. He aimed it at the messenger's head, "State your business, before I allow him to make a chew toy out of you."  
  
The messenger swallowed the knot in his throat, staring at Huang Zhong before finding the nerve to speak again. "I come from Wu-I have a message for your lord!"  
  
"That's what this is all about?" Huang Zhong demanded, grabbing the messenger and helping him sit up. As he began to address the arrow wound, he noticed how Wei Yan backed off, and he merely shook his head. 'Can't control that rage of yours, can you?'   
  
"It's urgent, sir! Lord Sun Quan requests aid for the upcoming battle!"  
  
The messenger gave a grunt as Huang Zhong snapped the arrow in two and pushed it out as painlessly as possible. He seemed used to this, as he had grown used to addressing Wei Yan's wounds many times before. "Calm down; what battle, young one?"  
  
Giving him such a look, the messenger responded, "The million man army, sir! They are due to dock within the next two days!" 


	4. Staredown at the Beach

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
Ach… my head hurts. Not really much else to say but thanks for the support and such. And thanks for pointing out my mistakes, Black Aura-Sama; I'll have them corrected and I'll repost the chapter later. I always make those mistakes… ~sweatdrop~ Anyway, ON with the story…  
  
Chapter Four: Stare Down at the Beach  
  
"Xu Huang? Where is Xu Huang?"  
  
If the general was aware of the mild chaos that had fallen upon the camps, he did not show signs of it. Xu Huang always meditated in the morning, however, not today. Instead, if Xiahou Dun had taken the time, he would have noticed that the warrior was in the watchtower, hiding above all the rest as he did his usual meditating. When he didn't want to be found, he would always hide in the most bizarre of places. This one was equally bizarre at the fact that this certain watchtower was the most rickety and old one there was and threatened to fall at a single gust of wind. Yet, somehow, he made it up there.  
  
There was more to Xu Huang than battle, and it only angered him that many people overlooked that, even his lord. He fought to end the fighting, but now, even he was doubtful that this chaos would ever end.  
  
He heard his name again, and he sighed, figuring that half an hour of hearing that voice was finally affecting his meditation, as he looked over the edge of the watchtower. There, he could see the one eyed general directly below him, looking in all the wrong directions. It was almost humorous, but the general kept his serious tone as he finally answered the calling. "Yes, Lord Xiahou Dun? I am here."  
  
There was a quick jerk of the head, and the cousin of Cao Cao looked up, catching Xu Huang instantly. As he pondered how the man got up there, he scolded him, "Our Lord's been looking for you for the past half hour; didn't you hear us?"  
  
'Perhaps ignoring them wasn't for the best then…' Xu Huang thought with almost near dread, but he covered it up. "I couldn't hear you, but I apologize. I shall be done shortly…"  
  
"Make it quick; we may be going to war."  
  
Hearing that, Xu Huang sighed, his eagerness dying away once again. War. He hated that word, and as he prepared for the cautious journey down the wobbly watchtower. However, he never complained, as he knew that somewhere among the chaos, there would be peace and honor, and this fighting was not futile.  
  
At least that what he always thought before going into battle…  
  
Now things were quite different for him; fight after fight, he returned, feeling emptier than the time before. Was his hopes dying? Where was the honor in all of this? Xu Huang could find none, but he bit his tongue and said nothing aloud, not wishing to lower morale for the forces or reveal his distress to his fellow officers and his lord. He could pull off this act for a little while longer…  
  
Now, he stood before Xiahou Dun, he rested his hands on his hips, scowling with that one eye of his. He asked, "Couldn't you hear me calling for you? You are the only one I know that is brave enough to go up there."  
  
"I like it up there. It's quiet." Xu Huang pointed out, making himself presentable. "But it doesn't matter. I'm here."  
  
"Good… scouts reported strange activity from the south."  
  
As they began walking, Xu Huang could see soldiers dashing about, barking orders and preparing for war. Maybe he missed TOO much when he's in that watchtower… "From Wu?"  
  
Shaking his head, Xiahou Dun replied, "No, but we've gotten word from them as well, requesting aid to fight off this new enemy. It's a naval fleet, full of pirates, corsairs, villains, you name it, they probably have it."  
  
"How big is this fleet? Why would Wu, a nation with perhaps the greatest skill of the rivers, need our aid?"  
  
To that, Xiahou Dun did not answer, but Cao Cao did, as they entered the Imperial Tent, they could see the Wei emperor standing next to the scout and the Wu messenger, his rage hardly contained. The messenger trembled, fearing for his life, as Cao Cao's words shook all like a gong. "A naval fleet as big as that can step upon themselves and walk along over the river, Xu Huang. But no possible army that big could exist! Where's Sima Yi? He'll see through whatever plot those Wu scum has!"  
  
It was bold of him to automatically say such a thing, as the soldier spoke up, "Sir, we've seen it with our own eyes! At this very moment, our forces are gathering in the south to intercept this enemy, but our defense there is weak, and it will take a week for the main force to arrive."  
  
"It's Wu's problem, not ours! Where IS that Sima Yi?!"  
  
Xiahou Dun spoke out now, "Sir, what if it is true?"  
  
His cousin glared at him, "Find Sima Yi, but until then, we do nothing. If this is true, then they will send a second messenger, or we will receive more news. If not, then we will be saving ourselves the trouble of mobilizing and marching to our dooms!"  
  
Xiahou Dun could only obey, and Xu Huang lingered until Cao Cao addressed him now. "Xu Huang, grab a horse and go investigate the situation… you and Dun are the only ones stationed here with me, but our reinforcements will arrive by nightfall."  
  
"Yes, my lord…" Xu Huang bowed, quickly taking his leave as his lord gave a deep sigh, preparing to give instructions to the messenger from Wu. It did not take a psychic to tell that Cao Cao was beginning to get worried, Xu Huang noted, as he entered the stables and stroked his white steed's long, fuzzy snout. He had mixed feelings about this himself… truly, there could be no such army!  
  
There was only one way to find out, he supposed, obeying his lord's command and, checking his supplies and keeping his weapon, his long handle axe, at hand, he took off towards the south.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The villagers of the ill-fated village dared not question Lu Xun's orders, though it took them awhile to realize that the young boy was actually one of the generals from the camp. He looked far too young to hold any important role in military, but after spotting his twin sabers and well-fed horse, they questioned him no more. They only wondered why they were being forced from their homes, as they grabbed as much belongings as they possibly could.  
  
Lucky for him, the village wasn't a very large one, and it wasn't too long before the confused but silent people were lined out in the streets, parents keeping their children and older relatives close as Lu Xun counted all of them. He wasn't too comfortable on top of the light brown horse, not because of his slight fear of them, but because the horse was nervous as well.   
  
"Hundred ninety-seven, hundred ninety-eight…" Lu Xun counted to himself, knowing that his serious manner was not helping the confusion among the people. He was going to explain everything to him, just to make sure that everyone was accounted for. "Hundred ninety-nine… two hundred…"  
  
He seemed to reach the end, and his horse came to a halt when Lu Xun turned to the first villager he spotted. "Sir, is this everyone?"  
  
"No… there is still an old hermit, over there. I went to see her myself, but she refused to move."   
  
Lu Xun's brow narrowed, looking in the direction and catching his bearings well. He realized that it was the old woman from earlier this morning, and with an inaudible sigh, he turned to the rest of the villagers, who looked to him with their befuddled faces, waiting for an explanation. Why not inform them, he thought, but the problem with that would be the chance of mass confusion and fear that could rise, and that could waste any valuable time they had left.  
  
Spotting a kid made him come to a conclusion quickly, speaking as calmly as he could, "By THE Orders of our lord, you must be evacuated from your homes. I do not have the time for details, but right now there are pirates gathering in the bay as we speak. This village and all land around it are in their path; you are to go on the safest pass through the gorges and onward to Wujun. You will all be safe there and there is plenty of room for all of you."  
  
"But the journey will take days…" a villager complained.  
  
Speaking up for Lu Xun's defense was another, "It's a journey we'll gladly take! The last thing our lord needs is fear of any harm coming to us at the hands of pirates! They soldiers and generals can fight easier knowing that we are safe!"  
  
Many agreed, and Lu Xun felt some weight lift from his shoulders. It certainly would be easier to fight without having to worry about them, he thought, and he gave a nod, calling their attention once more. "I need the strong to provide for the weak, and take as many horses and cattle as you can, to carry the heavy loads. No one will be left behind, and should someone fall, a stronger shall pick him or her up and carry them to safety."  
  
The villagers did not complain, and, as he turned his horse about, to head towards the hermit's house, he was stopped by a tired-looking woman, holding two children in her hands. "General, when will we be allowed back home?"  
  
Now that, Lu Xun could find no answer. However, he gave a friendly little white lie, to give her and her dazed kids some hope. "I will return to Wujun myself when it is a good time, ma'am…"  
  
"Thank you sir…" She gave a half smile, then left with the rest of the villagers. Now, feeling a bit easier, even though he had lied, he turned about and headed towards the hermit's house, hoping that there was a way to talk her into leaving. He would hate for such a kind woman to be harmed by such men…  
  
He blocked the thought from his mind as he finally reached the house, and he did not have to search far to find the old woman that he had talked to just this morning. His horse snorted at the scent of blood, sidestepping the stream that poured from the front door, not wanting to get its hooves soaked. "Oh… dear…"  
  
Seeing that the horse wouldn't go anywhere near the small house and the barn, Lu Xun dismounted, tying the reigns to the fence as he stepped over the puddle and into the house. There, he saw the knife, not too far from the woman that had used it upon herself. How?! How could someone like her, so kind and loving, end her life like this?  
  
Blood was gathering around her, and what frightened him was that it was still warm to the touch… he was only a few minutes late. Why did she do it, Lu Xun asked, as he knelt next to the body.   
  
Then, he noticed the scroll that was wrapped in her other hand, free of the blood that soaked everything else. Perhaps she planned this all along, he wondered, as he dared to remove it from her cold hands and read it aloud.   
  
"I won't be expecting to see my horses again, young general, but I do not blame either you or your friends. Once you left, I looked to the see, where my husband and son once left; they were once a pirate too. That was when I saw the ships in the horizon… the ships of that one they call Hua Seung. I have seen him before, and never do I wish to see him again. I have supplies in the barn for your generals and soldiers, and I've released all of my animals, so that the pirates could dare not steal them. Keep Ying and Yang safe… love, Hua Ming…"  
  
He must have read it at least three times before noticing his own tears had smeared the words at the end. Now, as he wiped his tears away, he rolled up the scroll and held it within his hands as he rose, preparing to bury the body. To think… this woman…  
  
"Don't waste time… you have traps to set…" Lu Xun told himself, grabbing the scroll and stuffing it in his sleeve as he prepared to bury the body. He found a spot right before the barn, near her small garden that he found himself admiring, and it did not take him too long to dig the whole and laid her there, ignoring the blood on his clothes and hand. He only regretted not giving her a proper funeral, but time would not allow it. He could look to the eastern sky and see the redness grow ever so larger. It would not be long now…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hua Seung rather liked the view of the bay in the midday sun, loving how the sun was almost directly above them. Yes, it did have a good effect to the already sparkling water, like the shadows of leaves on the flooring in the woods of his homeland, but more importantly, the sun seemed to shine on him and him alone. The rays fed his ego greatly, and Sei Rong sighed, not liking that look on the captain's face at all.  
  
"Don't look directly into the sun, my lord… you might go blind." Sei Rong warned him, finally catching Seung's attention as he approached him. He was waiting for a strike or a snide remark, however, to his surprise Seung gave none, just giving him that icy glare. "We will be ready to dock by tomorrow morning, my lord; request permission to send out troops, to gather information on the terrain."  
  
The pirate captain sneered, looking back at a part of his massive fleet and grunting, "Why bother? They can handle any sort of land I ask them to! Why the hell are you always so cautious?"  
  
This didn't surprise Sei Rong at all, as he explained, "Sir, a conqueror should know what land is formidable to his army and his own army's limitation-"  
  
"Are you saying that-"  
  
"Sir, let me explain! You must listen to my advise, or your Million Man Army will be no more use to you then a man with three shoes!"  
  
There was a stare down, and though Hua Seung was the victor, he asked, "How long will it take your troops to search the area and return? I want to dock at dawn, and I sure as hell ain't waiting up on your damn scouts if they're late."  
  
"It will only take a little more than that, sir… best to know what we are getting ourselves into before leaping into the fray, so to speak." Sei Rong informed him, though knowing that all sort of arguments with the pirate captain was pointless. "China is a large nation, and you have not been there in many, many years… things could have changed since you were gone."  
  
The pirate captain seemed unsatisfied, but it was expected, as he gripped Sei Rong's collar and gave a hearty laugh. "The only thing that changed was your thoughts. Weren't you the one that advised me to go to China one day and conquer the land from the Han?"  
  
"Of course, my captain, but only at the opportune moment!"  
  
"My lord, enemy scouts on the cliffs!"  
  
The soldier's shout was more important to his ear than anything the crippled old man had to say, Hua Seung figured, releasing and throwing him aside as he went to the front of flagship, where the soldier pointed. Following his gaze, he caught two figures… he asked aloud, particularly to no one, "Who are they… to spy on me?"  
  
"The most I know, they are from one of the three kingdoms that now occupy the land." Sei Rong answered, following up and rubbing his neck tenderly. He looked to the two men, wishing his eyesight was better to that they were more than just blobs. "The southern most kingdom of Wu. They are known for their defense and excellent naval skills."  
  
Eying him with a snide grin, Hua Seung took his bow and fitted a single arrow on it, as if to prepare to fire upon the two scouts. "If that's so, then where is their navy now?"  
  
This slightly concerned Sei Rong, but he said nothing as Hua Seung took aim and let the arrow fly. It was a wasted arrow, as it only made it halfway to its destination before losing wind and falling several feet short. And, if you listened carefully, you could hear laughs rising from over the hill, not just from the two scouts. Rather Hua Seung meant to hit one of them or not was a question gone unanswered, as one of the scouts shouted back. "I'd wouldn't expect anything else from a pirate!"  
  
That voiced belonged to the former pirate himself, and Hua Seung squinted to see the Wu general's features, slight recognition lighting up in his memories as the other scout called out now. "Don't bother wasting your arrows on two men alone… you will get your chance later, pirate captain!"  
  
"How dare they mock me?" Hua Seung grabbed another arrow, this time, calling to his own archers. "Take fire!"  
  
But Sei Rong stopped him, "No, my lord! They're only taunting you… and wasting our arrows would do us no good once we get to conquering the land!"  
  
Like a lightning bolt sent from Heaven itself, Hua Seung jumped back to avoid the arrow that drove itself deep into the floor. He looked up, seeing Gan Ning lower his bow and jingling his bells, as he now remembered who this man was. He muttered the name, catching Sei Rong's attention as well. "Gan Ning… Pirate of the Silken Sails? Could that be you?!"  
  
Lü Meng and Gan Ning looked upon the forces, trying to get in a good observation. To the pirates, they could not see Lü Meng's silent hand motioned, sending orders to the archers set up behind them. Nodding to his friend for him to answer the pirate's question, Lü Meng hoped this plan would work… stalling such a force would be hard enough.  
  
"No other!" Gan Ning snorted, giving a cat like grin as he addressed his old nemesis, his old friend.   
  
"Gan Ning of the Bells… yes, if my eyes aren't fooling me, that is him!" Sei Rong proclaimed, mainly to himself. But, as rejoicing as it was to see an old friend, seeing him on the cliff with the Wu general meant one thing. He was against them now… and that meant trouble. Yet, by Hua Seung's reaction, the man thought otherwise! "This could be bad…"  
  
"Nonsense! The Gan Ning I knew would never give up his pirating ways to join some tenderhearted inlanders! Why, the Gan Ning I knew-"  
  
"Is NOT the Gan Ning you see before you!" Surprisingly, it was Lü Meng that finished that statement, and as the pirates drew their attention, they instantly realized that this man was the commanding general, seeing the way he presented himself and by mere looks alone. He spoke for Gan Ning, who glared down at the pirates with a rather icy glare. "Things change, people change! But, there is one thing that doesn't change… your kind is not welcomed here in the land of Wu!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Hua Seung questioned this, "If that is so, then why does he stand next to you? Man, do you not know who he is?"  
  
Lü Meng did not even hesitate, nor did he waste time by looking at his friend, who seemed to be cooling down now. "If I did not know him, then why would I be standing next to him? But enough of that, Pirate Captain. State your purpose!"  
  
"Why else would I be here?" Hua Seung shouted with venom, his grin never fading. "To conquer this land for myself!"  
  
"My Lord, do not be so blunt-"  
  
"Silence! I do the talking!" Hua Seung bellowed, spinning about and nearly taking his head, but as quickly as he went to do so, he turned back around, to stare at Lü Meng. "You seem like a competent leader… may I ask what is your name?"  
  
Narrowing his gaze, the general replied. "You may ask, but that does not mean I will give it to you. For a conquering sea buffoon as yourself, why would a name be important?"  
  
Fire lit up in his eyes, and another arrow was wasted. The two generals laughed from where they were perched safely, as the pirate captain was stopped again by Sei Rong. He spoke with such venom that it almost dripped from his mouth. "How DARE you call me that? Sea buffoon! Fool! Do you not know the strength of my million man army!?"  
  
The two laughing generals stopped, and Gan Ning proclaimed for all to hear, "A million, you say? All the more for me to kill by my blade, wouldn't you say, Meng?"  
  
"A million lives wasted, Ning, and where shall he stand?"  
  
"At their rear, like the ass he is!"  
  
Their laughter rose, only feeding the flames. "Silence! I'll have your heads!"  
  
It stopped, as Lü Meng grew deadly serious, pointing directly to the pirate captain. So far, the plan was working… "Captain Hua Seung, you may have your million man army, but know this! The Kingdom of Wu was created not by sheer force alone, and it shall not be conquered by sheer force! The blood and bones of those that died for this land welcome no such ones as yourself!"  
  
"For two mere men alone you have brave words, but will your courage last on the battlefield, general?" Hua Seung shouted back. He grabbed the spear from one of his soldiers and raised his high, as if to challenge him. "It's war, you hear me! War! When I step foot onto that battlefield, I shall tear the heart from your chest!"  
  
"A duel then? You wish to duel me?" Lü Meng asked, gripping his own halberd and keeping it firmly at his side. He could see Gan Ning's expression, but he did not acknowledge it, as he gave his answer. "Fine then, pirate! I accept your duel, but under ONE condition! There is a village not too far off from where we are; it is to remain untouched!"  
  
"Who are YOU to make such demands?"  
  
Raising his halberd, Lü Meng answered, "Lord Lü Meng of Wu. Do not expect to see the sun rise to its highest tomorrow, Hua Seung! Tomorrow's dawn… shall be your last!"  
  
As the pirate gave a deep, hearty laugh, Lü Meng whispered to his friend, "This plan better work, or it will be us who won't see midday."  
  
"Hey, with the three of US here, why be concerned? It'll work…" Gan Ning replied, glancing back at the archers that stood at the ready. Now, he called down to his old 'friend', catching his attention once more. "Oh, by the way, old buddy of mine, I'd like to thank you for the gift you have us this morning!"  
  
"What gift?"  
  
"Why, the arrows of course! They were so lovely, that I'd thought I'd give them back!"  
  
With a shout, Hua Seung and the pirates ducked for cover, as the sky was invaded by the very same arrows that he had fired upon them this morning. It rained arrows, some hitting the decks and snapping, some falling dead into the water, while some took victims, one of which was poor Sei Rong, tripping and getting one right in the leg. Perhaps it was hearing the laugh from the Southlanders that brought him back into reality, as he could see the two generals and their soldiers hooting behind them.   
  
"My lord, I am injured!" Sei Rong shouted, but his shout was unheard by Hua Seung's own.   
  
"Prepare for your own funerals, you foolish scum! It will be I who will have the last laugh!" Hua Seung bellowed, though to the Wu forces on the cliff, it was a minor threat. Even as the soldiers stared at the massive fleet, they felt no fear in their hearts as long as Lü Meng and Gan Ning were before them. Seeing that he was not taken seriously, he shouted out again, "You hear me? Every last one of you will SUFFER!"  
  
As the Wu forces began to disappear, Lü Meng shouted back, allowing this to be the last time they spoke before their upcoming duel. "The dead should not be speaking… practice a little tonight!"  
  
It was not long before the cliffs were empty again, but still, the damage that was done seemed little when Hua Seung actually looked into it. He picked up his wounded advisor from the deck, ripping the arrow out with little consideration, rather enjoying his shriek of pain. He asked, "When will be able to dock? The sooner I can kill those bastards, the happier I'll be."  
  
Wincing from the pain, Sei Rong tried not to notice his own blood, "In the morning sir… it'll take us some time to unload off of our supplies, though. And right now we need to worry about the injured…"  
  
"Only a few… they wasted their arrows more than we did!"  
  
"Fortunately that is not true, sir…" Sei Rong pointed out, snatching the arrow from his lord and showing it to him. "See these red and yellow tips? These are OUR arrows… after you fired upon them this morning, they must have went back and gathered them. They're of no use to us now, as they were already weakened from before."  
  
Scowling, the pirate asked, "Then… they planned this?"  
  
"Yes, my lord… they have a strategy to make up for their lack of forces…"  
  
Seeing that Hua Seung might actually listen to his advise, Sei Rong would have continued, but the pirate captain snorted, standing and snapping the weakened arrow within his own hands. "They can use whatever strategy they want… but still, it is all useless in the end! I think I'll enjoy this conquest… they show a lot more spirit then the others."  
  
"Much more spirit indeed… perhaps they feel that they have more than just their lives to lose that fuels this." Sei Rong stated to himself, and he tried to stand, to wobble off to fix his wound. He could not bare to look at Hua Seung, now that his doubts could be read on his old face. With Gan Ning working alongside the enemy, he knew that this conquest would not end well… he could just feel it in his old bones. He needed to learn about these men…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun had a feeling he missed something very important when he arrived back at the camp, seeing a few soldiers with wide smiles upon their once grim faces. Why the sudden change, he wondered, as he dismounted and entered the tent where he was instantly greeted by Lü Meng. He, too, wore a grin.  
  
"Is the village evacuated?" Lü Meng promptly asked, noticing the blood on Lu Xun's clothing and hands. "What happened?"  
  
Bowing slightly, Lu Xun spoke vividly, keeping his face hidden slightly. "The village is evacuated, as you ordered, Lord Lü Meng. And as for the blood, sir, I had to bury someone. She's offered us supplies for our upcoming battle with the enemy."  
  
Lü Meng could hear the sadness in his voice, but he tried not to address it, knowing that time was wasting away as they spoke. "Good, then… we need all the help we can get. I already sent troops out to set up the traps, but I need your opinion on how far to place them from one another."  
  
Feeling slightly better, Lu Xun joined his side at the table, looking over the map. Strategies always helped him clear his mind from personal issues, and, as he looked over the map, he pointed out, "We shouldn't have a definite pattern; even pirates would suspect and predict them after a few times."  
  
"Excellent… we can set some up as we move along." Lü Meng seemed satisfied, and Lu Xun noticed that his hand seemed to be trembling. Catching where the young general's gaze was, Lü Meng tried to cover it up, giving out orders, "You should join them as soon as possible; you'd know the best places."  
  
Lu Xun knew why he was being dismissed, and though he understood his reasoning, he felt hurt by it. But, he dared not show it, merely bowing and going to take his leave. "Of course, Lord Lü Meng… I shall return in the morning."  
  
However, before he could leave, he was stopped, "Lu Xun, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Lu Xun pondered, stopping in his tracks and turning about. "You've done no wrong to me."  
  
"I'm apologizing for making you have to go to the village and address the people in this manner. I know it wasn't easy, especially for to have to bury that body." Lü Meng replied, lowering his gaze slightly. Lu Xun understood his reasons, but he held nothing against him. It was his duty and he was only obeying orders.   
  
Lu Xun spoke up, mainly to stop all these guilt trips. "It's quite alright my lord… someone had to do it."  
  
This made Lü Meng feel slightly better, as Gan Ning walked into the tent, a grin upon his devilish face. He pat Lu Xun on the back, making him jump as he asked, "So, what next?"  
  
"We're setting up the traps," Lü Meng replied, hoping to absorbed Gan Ning's endless optimism. "Lu Xun, could you fill him in on the locations of the traps?"  
  
Bringing the former pirate to the map, Lu Xun began to explain the traps in detail, knowing that it would be Gan Ning that would be triggering most of them. He hoped he was paying attention at least… it would be humorous and dreadful should the former pirate get caught in them as well. The man grinned, "Oh, traps, I love traps! What about the open woods there; a good place for an ambush."  
  
Looking towards that section of the map, Lu Xun could only agree. "Yes, and a horrible place to maneuver, especially for such a large force. We can set up archers there, fire them rapidly and hold them back."  
  
"What's the disadvantages?" Lü Meng pondered.  
  
"We haven't the men nor the supplies… I have heard rumors about Master Zhuge Liang inventing a device that would do this, however, I doubt that it is made or if it ever will be." Lu Xun stated, giving a sigh between his breath. "We'd run out of arrows before even hitting the front line."  
  
Biting his lip, Gan Ning asked, "Well, we're not aiming to kill them all, right? Get them through the traps and lure them there, then shoot them up!"  
  
"Sending them through the traps should leave them confused…" The young general remarked, returning the smile and feeling rather safe in his comfort zone. "Confusion among their ranks could be our best ally."  
  
Fiddling with his sword, Gan Ning nodded, "Yeah… especially after the duel-"  
  
Lu Xun's golden eyes met his, "A duel? What duel?"  
  
Looking to Lü Meng, Gan Ning replied, "Oh yeah, you weren't here. Lü Meng is set to duel Hua Seung tomorrow at noon. He plans on feigning defeat and he'll lure the forces through the first wave of traps. Pretty good idea, right?"  
  
"Do you think that's wise?"  
  
"Wise? No… but it's a start." Lü Meng replied, crossing his arms and looking down at the map. That was what was bothering him, but he tried his best not to let it show. "I'm strong, but I know I can't defeat him head-on. I know my limitations."  
  
Had Gan Ning allowed it, there would have been an eerie silence, but he caught both men off guard when he snapped his fingers and slammed his hand on the table, making his bells jingle with excitement. "PERFECT!"  
  
As the two looked at him, he explained, "Okay, Lü Meng feigns defeat and lures Hua Seung into the traps, right? Well, as Lu Xun said, confusion is our best ally, so why not lure Hua Seung into the woods and used some soldiers and ourselves as decoys?"  
  
"Decoys?"  
  
"Aye! Have Lü Meng go out there dressed in a helmet or something, lure him into the woods, where we will be dressed as him… getting the same color horse would be a problem, but it can be done!"  
  
A rather devious smile crept upon Lu Xun's face, as he finished his thought. "And lure him into an archer ambush, and as you said earlier, shoot him up."  
  
"Gan Ning, you devil rat!" Lü Meng shouted, grabbing the pirate and holding his hand under his arm. Lu Xun jumped back as the general assaulted the former pirate with a rather vicious looking noogie, and the general shouted. "So you've had a brain in that head the entire time! And here I am wondering why I ever bother with you sometimes!"  
  
"Ahhhhh, stop it! Not in front of the kid! You're embarrassing me!"  
  
The two went on with their spat, leaving Lu Xun in silence. They were about to go into war and they were standing there, goofing off. However, he objected with a smile, rather welcoming the calm moment before the storm… heaven only knew when would be the next time he could smile in mirth. 


	5. Sign of the Trinity

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
Didn't realize the deadline for the fic was coming up soon! Phew! Oh well... this fic shall be done by then if I get on the ball. Again, I wish to thank you all of the wonderful comments; it makes my day! Okay, I'll shut up now, onto the fanfics! Okay, just a warning... this chapter lacks the three main characters. Just thought you guys would like to know what's going on with the other two kingdoms.  
  
Chapter Five: Sign of the Trinity  
  
Night seemed to offer dreamless sleep for those who knew what kind of war that was coming. Throughout the day and through the night, Lu Xun and his men constructed the booby traps throughout the land, too busy doing their job to feel the need for sleep. In the Wu capital, Lady Wu found it hard to sleep as well, as fear, more towards if the wedding plans would be necessary rather than in fear of her son's life, kept her wondering the halls of the castle. Three times she went to her son's room, to see it empty, but every time she smiled, just knowing that things would turn up okay.  
  
To the north, Cao Cao eagerly awaited Sima Yi's arrival, slight fear of this unknown army gnawing on his sub conscious. He knew better than to rest easy, to think 'it's just Wu they're attacking'. But still, he was hesitant to bring his forces out, for reasons of his own.  
  
And, to the west laid the third kingdom of Shu-Han, where the Imperial Uncle, Liu Bei ruled. Like Cao Cao, he also wished to unify China, but in the name of the glorious Han empire. Through struggles and hardships, Liu Bei found his land and capital, where he was now, listening to the report from his two bordering generals.  
  
Huang Zhong did most of the speaking, allowing the messenger to say something every now and then, and his junior officer Wei Yan kept silent, as if eager for the old man to shut up so that he could go off into battle.  
  
Like the lords before him, Liu Bei was alarmed when Huang Zhong said the size of the newly discovered army, nearly falling from his seat. "A million men at his disposal?! Impossible!"  
  
"That's what I said! Hard to believe anything like that could be real, especially if it's coming from those sea-riding bucks from Wu!" Huang Zhong stated, raising his sword and prodding the messenger in the chest harmlessly. "I say it's a trap!"  
  
"Not like it would be the first time..." Liu Bei pondered to himself, brushing his beard for a second before looking back at the messenger. "Have you seen this for yourself, soldier?"  
  
Of course, the soldier dared not lie, speaking as calmly as he could, "Not with my own eyes, sir, but please believe us! I know it seems unreal, but if we had the time, Zhou Yu himself would have came to tell you this then me!"  
  
Rather it convinced him or not was a mystery, as the Prime Minister finally spoke up, his words alarming his lord as he wore a deep look. No one could ever take Zhuge Liang's word lightly, and now was no different. "It's no ruse, for what he speaks is true. Had it been a ruse, then either Zhou Yu or my brother would have come to talk about it with us for themselves... he is correct, my lord."  
  
That didn't lighten the situation any, as Huang Zhong's reply hinted, "One million men! That's an outrage; how can someone control an army that size?"  
  
"It's possible," Zhuge Liang answered him, keeping a calm, cool manner before them. This annoyed both of the generals, but they dared not speak it aloud. He then looked to Liu Bei, crossing his arms politely. "My lord, what are your thoughts? Shall we aid them?"  
  
There was no doubt what his answer is, "They would aid us if we were in the same predicament. We still have our alliance to look at."  
  
Huang Zhong smiled, just as the messenger did. He held his sword up, to give his approval as well, "Then say that word and we'll drive those pirates out of our country, Lord Liu Bei! They'll regret ever stepping into this land!"  
  
"Kill them all..." Wei Yan replied simply, also grinning.  
  
However, Liu Bei then questioned Zhuge Liang, "What is your most humble opinion, Master Zhuge? You almost look hesitant."  
  
All eyes lay upon the Prime Minister, as he lowered his gaze to concentrate. The messenger, as well as Huang Zhong and Wei Yan, were slightly alarmed at his response. "My lord, I don't think we should act so hastily. Though there is an alliance between us, there have always been problems in it. We should act, but only when it is opportune for us to do so."  
  
Liu Bei made a motion, and the guards dismissed the messenger for the moment, just as Huang Zhong went to object.  
  
"But if we don't act now," Huang Zhong pointed out. "Then they will crumble and this new force will get stronger!"  
  
"I know this, Huang Zhong, however, they will not fall. We will act against this enemy, but just not immediately," Zhuge Liang replied, ending his argument as he turned his gaze towards his lord, to gain his approval. "They still wish for the Jing Province from us, as well as your wife. And though the size of the army is massive, one must remember 'quality over quantity'. We can used this new force to our advantage..."  
  
This seemed to spark some interest in Liu Bei's eyes. "How so?"  
  
"If the army is as powerful as it is massive, then Wu has no choice but to stay on the defensive. They are very conservative and it will defend better than offend against this new threat. Allow the enemy to weaken Wu until they have no choice but to come around to our terms. Tell them that you will only give them aid if we finally come to an agreement that the Jing province is ours and that your wife is to remain here. They will have no choice but to accept our demands, and should they retaliate afterwards, their army will be far too weak from the past fight to stand as much as a threat to us."  
  
Zhuge Liang's plan seemed perfect, however, it was Huang Zhong who objected still, "But if Wu falls, then how are we to stand against the Wei?"  
  
"I have not forgotten them, Huang Zhong, so allow me to continue..."  
  
"What do you think Cao Cao will do about this?" Liu Bei asked, as he contemplated the idea.  
  
Closing his eyes for a second, Zhuge Liang replied, "There is no doubt that Cao Cao knows the dangers of one of the army's falling to this new threat, so he, too, will most likely take arms against this new force, but at a price. They, too, will make demands, and most likely they will try to conquer Wu right after they had defeated the enemy."  
  
"I can see that happening all too well, and if Wu falls to Wei, our alliance is dead and to face Wei after that will be a challenge..." Liu Bei sighed.  
  
Now Huang Zhong caught on, once again moving his sword about, "Not if we don't give them time to recuperate! While the main force is in Wu, we can go to their capital and take them there!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly..." Zhuge Liang replied.  
  
The plan seemed flawless! By defeating this new enemy, they could bring the house of Han back in power and unify China once again! However, Liu Bei's reply as somewhat predictable to Zhuge Liang. "It would seem dishonorable though to do such a thing to Wu. We hold an alliance... I would be betraying them if I didn't send out troops immediately."  
  
"My lord, our alliance is unstable, and it was from the very beginning. It will not be long before they take action to retrieve their lost territory, and should we go immediately to their aid, they will certainly try to do so." Zhuge Liang countered, his voice smooth as silk and his words persuasive. "It is not a question of honor anymore, my lord."  
  
To anyone who knew Liu Bei, honor was always top priority to him. Lowering his gaze, he sighed, beginning to contemplate the idea. Huang Zhong and Wei Yan grew restless before him, eagerly awaiting orders. Finally, he answered, "Give me a day or two to think about it..."  
  
"Of course, my Lord..." Zhuge Liang replied, taking a bow as the two generals stared at their lord, still waiting for orders. Zhuge Liang spoke for them, "What shall we do in the meantime, sir?"  
  
"Huang Zhong, take Wei Yan and a few hundred forces out and guard the border, just in case should something happen before I come to a decision. Guard the borders well; within two days I will send out news to you." Liu Bei answered, eyeing the two generals now. "I'll trust you two to keep this invading force back should they move quicker than we expect."  
  
"Yes my lord!"  
  
And the two were off, leaving the indecisive lord and Zhuge Liang in their shadow. Waiting until they were out of hearing range before speaking, Huang Zhong remarked to his junior officer, "Don't tell anyone else, but I don't think I quite like that plan. Seems too dishonorable if you ask me. Can't really say that I like those whelps from Wu either... like a bunch of vultures gathering around and waiting for us to kill over so that they can have their land back. Better them fall then us I suppose."  
  
Wei Yan only gave a nod, his mask revealing no emotions as he agreed with his senior officer. However, he could not complain, and he rather hoped a few of the new invading forces would show up, just to tear them to pieces. Huang Zhong could see it in his eyes, and he stopped the man, speaking to him in a hushed voice. "And you best stick to the orders, Wei Yan... no need for the both of us to be getting into trouble, especially now. I remember the last time you disobeyed orders, and this time I can't afford to stick my neck out further for you, otherwise we'd both be beheaded. Understand?"  
  
What else could the general say? He said nothing, giving a grunt that Huang Zhong presumed to mean yes. He patted him on the back, mainly to annoy him over anything else, as they continued down the corridor and out of the castle. "That's a good boy! Don't worry, I'll save a few of them for you to pick off. Just don't go wondering too far out; who knows what they can do."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time that Sima Yi had arrived to the camps, it was in the dead of night. One could tell it was he who was on the black horse, ride through the gates with not so much as a whisper to the guards. He wore elegant clothing in the shades of violet, blue, and black, and though he did not look fit for battle, it was obvious just by looking at his pearly face that he was a schemer, a strategist to be remembered. He was even compared to the great Zhuge Liang of Shu! Yes, this same man had finally arrived, though he dared not utter a word, letting the clopping of the horse's feet brushing against the dried flatland be his announcement.  
  
Like Zhuge Liang, he seemed to plan ahead, already plotting several courses of action to take before even arriving at his lord's camp. He went quite some distance before he was finally spotted by a general, and Xiahou Dun's voice was slightly bitter, "You're late, Lord Sima Yi. Lord Cao Cao's been wondering about you."  
  
"Forgive my tardiness," Sima Yi began, dismounting his black steed to greet the general, standing many inches shorter than him and almost straining to see him eye-to-eye. "However, I was doing some important research of the stars."  
  
"And not the enemy?"  
  
To this, Sima Yi did not respond, but he bowed instead. "Where is our lord?"  
  
"In his tent, waiting for you," Xiahou Dun replied, turning around and leading him to the brightly decorated tent that their lord kept in. The guards bowed and quickly moved aside as they entered, and the instant Sima Yi stepped foot into the tent, he realized the seriousness of the matter. Xiahou Dun caught his cousin a bit off guard, as the man nearly fell from the desk. "Cao Cao, Sima Yi has arrived."  
  
The Wei lord rose his head, glaring at the bowing strategist with hinted anger, but he quelled it well, not allowing too much of it to seep to his words, "Sima Yi, I'm sure you are aware of this threat... I have my troops on stand-by for full out war, and I merely await your consent."  
  
"That seems to be most wise, my lord... as I arrived to claim that we should go to war with this new enemy." Sima Yi stated, finally standing straight and addressing his lord properly. There was something odd about Sima Yi's behavior, Cao Cao noticed, as the man seemed to hint to walking outside. "However, we should hold back a bit and allow the Wu forces to test them, so they we can be properly prepared."  
  
That earned a look from Cao Cao, as he narrowed his eyes, "You seem more eager for this battle than any other. Does this million-man army not threaten you?"  
  
"It frightens me, my lord."  
  
Xiahou Dun stated otherwise, "You seem calm about that matter."  
  
And to combat that, Sima Yi turned to Cao Cao's cousin and replied, "Perhaps you should study the stars, sir. As well as you, my lord. That is why I have arrived late; I was studying the stars to see what this new threat could bring us."  
  
Cao Cao gave a spat, slamming his hand down on his desk and making the strategist jump. "The invading force will be attacking the southeastern part of Wu's territory tomorrow, and you're wasting time gazing at the stars? I find it hard to believe that one such as yourself is an easy victim to such superficial things!"  
  
He did not mean to anger his lord, and Sima Yi chose his next words with care. "My lord, I do believe that the Heavens leave stars in the night sky to send us messages and warnings of the future. How many times have we seen a star fall from the sky above a territory to signify a general's or a lord's demise? Long since I have studied the pattern of stars and time after time I've trusted what the Heavens sent us. Now can be no different..."  
  
The glare that Cao Cao sent him was one that was skeptical. He was known for being deep into the supernatural himself from time to time, though he tried to hide that part of him. He would have further argued the case, if he didn't have that gut-wrenching feeling within him. "Is the moon out tonight?"  
  
"It's in it's third state, my lord... you can see the stars clearly in an open area."  
  
"Good... then show me why you trust the Heavens so much, Sima Yi. I wish to see for myself, and then I shall ask of your plan if your star-gazing ways convince me."  
  
And what else could Sima Yi do? He gave a bow, and the three of them walked from the tent, walking under the late spring sky and finding the best spot. Cao Cao and his cousin stopped a few feet short from Sima Yi, who now turned his gaze to the sliver of the quarter moon. Within a few days, the new moon would take the sky, Cao Cao figured, and he watched as Sima Yi gained his bearings.  
  
"Notice the brightest star next to the moon, my lord. That is the north star; that represents us for the moment, the kingdom of Wei. It's the brightest because we are the closest to achieving our goals of unifying the land under your rule." Sima Yi proclaimed, catching the smile that rose from Cao Cao's lips at the mention of that. He continued, pointing to the south of the northern star, "And you see that formation of stars there?"  
  
It was Xiahou Dun who spotted it before his cousin, "The three stars aligned vertically to one another?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"I see them... what is your point?" Cao Cao asked, growing slightly impatient.  
  
After a moment's silence, Sima Yi began, "Since I was a child I studied war and the pattern of the stars of the Heavens, and a day or two ago, I noticed those three stars. At first, it did not startle me, but when I gazed towards the southeast, I noticed that, for some reason, there seemed to be a misty cluster, a miasma almost, and those three stars seemed to be dampened by its haze."  
  
"I was star gazing that night too... I didn't noticed anything different." Xiahou Dun exclaimed with a skeptical snort. "But continue..."  
  
"Do you star gaze often, Lord Xiahou Dun?"  
  
It was a simple question with a simple answer. "I haven't the time to."  
  
"Then, if you would star gaze as often as I do, then you would have noticed that the vertical pattern should not be in the skies at all tonight."  
  
That seemed to have caught Cao Cao's attention, and he looked to the three stars again, as Sima Yi explained, "Those three stars can only be seen in the late fall and winter time; they are positioned in the wrong season and now, for some odd reason, they can be seen during the spring time. That itself is a sign from Heaven."  
  
"Odd indeed... you've stated that the north star represents us as Wei. What do those three stars represent?" Cao Cao asked, his seriousness now ever so obvious in his deep voice. Xiahou Dun seemed to be catching on as well, as he turned his one eye back to the three stars.  
  
"Your report from Wu states that the only generals stationed there are the two generals Gan Ning and Lü Meng and the young strategist Lu Xun, and that the only able men available counted only up to three thousand, correct?" Sima Yi asked, and as Cao Cao acknowledged that fact to be true, he nodded. "Then those three stars represent those three generals and their men, a star representing a thousand each."  
  
Xiahou Dun pointed out, "What about the stars around them? They seem to be gathering around those specific three."  
  
Wearing a rather grim look, the strategist replied, "The army of a million men of course... last night the stars were scattered about, though now it seems they are gathering in that general area. It won't be long before they surround those three stars and outshine them into nonexistence."  
  
"So, in other words, soon those forces will fall, and we should expect to see those three stars fall to the southeast?" Cao Cao asked, his voice cold and void from life.  
  
"But it's only three thousand men... if they fall, how would that effect the entire kingdom of Wu, or us, for that matter?" Xiahou Dun spat, disbelief filling his voice.  
  
Still wearing a grim look, Sima Yi responded, looking directly at Cao Cao and his cousin and speaking in a tone that could not be taken lightly be anyone, despite their allegiance. "Those three stars represent many things, not just those three generals and their men. Those stars can also represent the three kingdoms. A trinity has appeared in the sky, and should one fall, then the other two shall follow until there are none left. If those forces fail, then Wu fails, and the enemy now has a place to stay, to keep its troops."  
  
"And Wu would be the best place to keep such a force... the rivers grant them defense that we lack, and their offense will be many times the amount that Wu's. With greater defense and offense, they can easily begin a campaign to conquer Shu, and then, it would not be long before they launch a campaign to conquer us..." Cao Cao finished off, his voice trailing off in despair. The realization of the situation struck him like a blade to the gut, as he almost fell to the ground completely. Leaning on his cousin for a second, he lowered his gaze from the stars. "This new force must be dealt with, and immediately, otherwise, our country will fall."  
  
Sima Yi gave a nod, "Exactly, my lord... I am sure that Liu Bei of Shu will realize the same thing, however, there has been no news of them taking action just yet."  
  
"With their alliance," Xiahou Dun mused. "They would be the first to their aid..."  
  
"I suspect that Zhuge Liang has a lot to do with their delay of help." Sima Yi spoke that name with venom, but continued in a civil tone. "There have always been problems between the two kingdoms, and this could be a way of creating a rift between the two. Though threatening, the arrival of this new threat can be taken to our advantage."  
  
Xiahou Dun was curious, "How so?"  
  
The strategist gave a grin. "Simple. Their alliance is based on the Jing Province itself, as Wu reluctantly lent it to Liu Bei until he gained his own territory. Now the Shu has been created, it's only natural that Wu wants their province back. Shu has yet to return it to them, and Sun Quan is growing afraid of Liu Bei's rising power and will soon take Liu Bei to be a threat to his kingdom if he expands any further."  
  
"Sounds like you've been studying." Cao Cao remarked, crossing his arms and wearing a distant look, as if to be contemplating the situation. "Carry on."  
  
"Shu's reluctance to join the war quickly seems to be a ploy to use this new threat to their advantage as well. They will refuse help to Wu until they are near certain defeat, and then they will only send aid if Wu agrees to let Liu Bei keep Jing." Sima Yi stated, trying his best to keep in step with his rival from Shu. "Only then will they join the war, and should Wu try to retaliate for their land after this new threat is dealt with, Shu could simply crush them, subjugate their land, then begin a campaign north to take our land."  
  
It seemed expected, as Cao Cao asked. "So, as Shu goes to take over Wu after they defeat the enemy, we should send a force to Cheng Du and conquer Shu as soon as the main force reaches Jian Ye."  
  
Oh, the grin that rose from Sima Yi's lips was priceless and fearful at the same time. "Precisely my lord."  
  
"Seems like a settle plan... risky, but one that I'm willing to take." Cao Cao gave a nod of approval, and Sima Yi's grin got deeper as the lord turned to his cousin. "Rally the troops and gather as many forces as you can. I want the army to be split into two parts, one to head south to aid Wu, and the other to be put on stand-by."  
  
His cousin gave a bow, "Yes my lord!"  
  
"Sima Yi, compose a letter to Sun Quan telling him of our cooperation. Tell him that I will go there personally to guarantee that my forces will aid him to remove this threat from our country." Cao Cao ordered, answering the strategist's odd look. "I want you to be in charge of subjugating Shu should they try anything against Wu... even if they do not succeed, strengthening the rift between the two kingdoms would be good as well. But don't attack unless you are positively sure that they will try to attack Wu, understand?"  
  
Giving a bow, the strategist replied. "Most definitely, my lord. I will suggest, though, that a few forces are to be left to guard Chang An, Xu Chang, and Luo Yang, should Shu try to send a force to either of those three places as well."  
  
"Of course... do not think I will allow those three areas to be taken so easily." Cao Cao replied, and as the strategist took his leave, he looked to the stars alone, gazing at the three stars set vertically on top of one another. To think, those three stars could mean so many different things at once, yet, mean the same thing... "The trinity must remain intact... for the future of all three kingdoms, this is but a roulette." 


	6. Into the Woods

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
Okay, due to popular demand, I shall return to the trio, you know, the main characters in the fanfics? Yeah, I think they deserve to be brought back in now… just wanted to get some plot development done for the other two kingdoms, you know, even though I'm Wu-bias.  
  
Chapter Six: Into the Woods  
  
Dawn.  
  
It was something that Lü Meng wasn't really looking forward to, however, he just stared at the rising sun, admiring the rays it sent across the sky to announce the new day. Still, with its beauty came reality, and the general gave a nod, now welcoming it. There was no escape from what had to be done, so what else could be done besides welcome it? It wasn't the sun's fault for doing its duty… so, Lü Meng bid it welcome as any man would…  
  
Well, except for his pirate friend. He rubbed his cheek, feeling the slight bump there thanks to the blinded yet well-aimed punch from his friend. Served him right, trying to wake a pirate up from his slumbers. Normally, Lü Meng would have continued to badger him, however, knowing of the battle that was soon to come, he gave up. 'Best let him get as much sleep as he can… we'll all be needing it…'  
  
Lü Meng didn't want to lie to himself, but he wasn't completely ready yet. But, as the morning was upon them, soon would be the battle, and soon there would be no time.   
  
'Well… best get ready… the fate of Wu can't stay on hold forever.'  
  
With that thought, the general made his way back to his tent, keeping as silent as possible as to not wake up anyone else in the camp. There were a few soldiers up, doing their morning duties, guarding posts, and feeding the horses. Everything seemed in order, and he gave a nod to those he walked by, seeing the anticipation in their eyes. And for that, he could not blame them, for it was his own anticipation that kept him from his bed now.  
  
He was already having second thoughts about his plans, however, he tried not to dwell on them. He couldn't allow second thoughts and doubt to overtake him now…  
  
A soldier called to him, announcing the arrival of Lu Xun. Immediately, Lü Meng went to greet him, and he could see well that the youth had not slept a wink last night, seeing the slight droop of his golden eyes when he looked up and saluted him. "Are the traps ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir… every trap is set and ready, though only a few I could test out." Lu Xun replied, his voice denying his lack of sleep as it was unusually energetic. He, too, was nervous, though he tried to hide the fact from his commanding general. Lü Meng could see the anxiety dwell within his golden eyes, as they were traitors to his defenses. "I left them in all the places we originally set up, so our army would do good to avoid those areas."  
  
"Good… now all that is needed is to set up the decoys and prepare for the battle ahead."   
  
Lu Xun gave a bow, preparing to depart to complete the tasks. Before he could go, however, Lü Meng stopped him, speaking lowly so that no others could hear him. "Be careful, Lu Xun… we can't afford to lose you."  
  
"Understood, general."  
  
Seeing the boy nod his head, turn, and leave bore a hole into Lü Meng's stomach; the thought of the boy losing his life at the mere age of eighteen terrified him. It wasn't the fact that he was so young and talented, but he was a friend, almost a younger brother if anything. He muttered to himself, wishing his words would carry to Lu Xun's ear in time before the boy mounted his light tan steed and trotted out of the gates. "Ning nor I could afford that… our conscious, nor would Lady Wu, allow it."  
  
The thought of the marriage came to mind, bringing a light smile on his face as he turned around to get the camp ready for the battle coming ahead. He instantly spotted Gan Ning, clad in armor and ready to go, and the former pirate wore a grin that only he could own, "And what might YOU be grinning about, eh?"  
  
"I was thinking how good it would be to hang you from your legs and flog you for oversleeping and striking me. But it seems I can't do that, now can I?" Lü Meng joked, giving his friend a rare smile and then turning serious. "You know what to do, right?"  
  
"As you lure the main force into our land, I shall cut off their supply route and commandeer the biggest ship in their fleet and set the rest alight. Right?" Gan Ning asked, just to get things in order. Seeing Lü Meng's nod of approval, his grin got deeper as he gave a mocking bow. "How could I forgot, Chief Commander Lü Meng?"  
  
That arose a slight blush from his friend, who turned away to hide that fact. He was really a humble man and his friend knew it well. "Don't let that get around… Lord Zhou Yu would have my head and your balls."  
  
Seeing Gan Ning's look of horror made him laugh, but he cut it off as he heard a sound rise from the shores. A soldier called him to once again, claiming movement from the enemy forces. Almost immediately, the two mounted their horses and dashed towards the cliffs over the beach, to gaze upon the enemy. They were moving in…  
  
Beating drums announced the arrival of their army, and though no more than pirates, they marched out in decent rows and on beat with the drums, though they had to admit to seeing a few start off on the wrong foot and skip about to get to the correct one. Though massive, their form was far from perfect… and this seemed to ease some tension within Lü Meng as he gazed at them with weary eyes.   
  
"Never in all my life have I seen so many men… and it's only the first line of boats!" Gan Ning proclaimed, disbelief slightly obvious in his voice. He narrowed his gaze, hoping to find the pirate captain and lord of this army. "Lord Sun Quan must have some faith in us if he expects us to hold this force back…"  
  
Eyeing the situation grimly, Lü Meng kept a serious tone, holding up the strong front before his friend and the soldiers that watched with them. "It is all he wants us to do… all that is needed to be done. And he would not have given us something he felt that we couldn't handle, so let's waste no more time and get to work on delaying this threat."  
  
Those words alone gave the surrounding soldiers courage, and Gan Ning followed him, waiting until they were out of the soldiers' hearing range before speaking up, "And what should we do if you are killed?"  
  
When Lü Meng heard his friend say that, he pulled the horse into a stop, looking back at him with an indescribable look, almost one that was betrayed by the confidence in his eyes. However, the general merely nodded, and gave his order, "Should I die, then you are in charge of the army. Watch over Lu Xun, keep him safe and listen to whatever he has to tell you. His return to Jian Ye will be your responsibility."  
  
The air around them fell dead, and ignoring the beatings of the drums that signified war behind them, they once again tried to prepare for the war. Gan Ning finally got the words out, though he felt they died the minute they left his mouth. "Don't you dare leave that responsibility to me… you hear me? He will get married, and you and I will be the drunkest men there, you got that?"  
  
A soft chuckle livened the air, as Lü Meng could not help but laugh. However, despite his mirth, he was deadly serious, "I don't plan on dying…you be careful, scalawag."  
  
"Same to you, grumpy bags."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If Lu Xun had any idea what his friends' duty was, he wouldn't have been trying to fit the heavy armor on at that very moment. The armor given out to the decoy soldiers were large and heavy, something that obviously contrasted his own small and physically weak form. However, thanks to a few of his soldier's suggestions, he was able to fit it on without it looking too obvious that he was not as well built as his superior general.  
  
Some light feathered pillows and a tight belt around his waist gave him a fake upper body, one that greatly resembled Lü Meng's, and it had taken some adjustment to get his arms to move more freely. The armor and pillows weighed him down, however, he didn't have to worry about being too mobile. After all, he was only a decoy…  
  
Ten soldiers had bravely volunteered for the task and were approved, each one stationed at a certain area and given a path to go to confuse the enemy. However, now there were eleven, and as Lu Xun finished suiting up, he remembered the late lord Sun Ce's sayings, how a commander should do what he expects of his own soldiers…  
  
This was no different, as he willingly volunteered to do the task with his men. And, as he fitted the replica helmet that all of the decoys were required to wear, he knew this would be his one chance to thank Lü Meng for his years of training… had it not been for Lü Meng, Lu Xun would have never became a general so quickly. Even now, he could see the general speaking to Zhou Yu, mentioning his name so many times and wearing a smile that Lu Xun could not understand. Lü Meng thought highly of him, even if he did not think of himself that way or not. He was like his protector, his big brother almost…  
  
Lu Xun turned to one of the decoys, noticing that he was much shorter than the others. But that wasn't too much a problem as he was going to be on a horse anyway. He asked, catching the soldier off guard. "Well?"  
  
"Despite your size, sir, you're good."  
  
That was all that was needed, and with the soldier's help, he mounted his new black horse, one that every decoy was given. The horse didn't seem to care for the extra weight, but all it did was snort, as Lu Xun made himself comfortable, going for the false halberd that he laid against the tree. Even fake, it was heavy for him, and he gave a dispirited look. "Sir?"  
  
"Even as a war general, I'm fairly weak in comparison to Lord Lü Meng and Gan Ning… nor does my knowledge rank with Lord Zhou Yu or Zhuge Liang of Shu. I know my weaknesses, and I feel as if I am dragging them down somehow." Lu Xun admitted, frowning as he could hardly hold the weapon upright without grunting. The soldier gave a rather sympathetic look through his helmet, though Lu Xun did not notice it. "I just want to prove to them that I am not worthless on the battlefield… and that I'm capable of defending myself."  
  
The soldier was no more than a few years older than him, and it felt odd for the man to call Lu Xun such high rank titles, but he seemed to have no problem with it, as he gave a polite bow of his head. "General, you are still young and you still have room to grow. Perhaps someday you will have wisdom that surpasses our Lord Zhou Yu, valor that surpasses Lord Lü Meng, and strength that surpasses our Gan Ning, but for now, you are you and nothing less of the general that Lord Sun Quan had promoted. If he, Lord Lü Meng and Gan Ning, feel that you were worth taking into service, then their judgement alone should be enough."  
  
His words were that of a sage, and Lu Xun's golden eyes gazed towards him, wide with wonder as the soldier gave another bow and turned his horse about to make towards his station. Lu Xun was alone now, and he looked at the light halberd in his arms, gripping it with a new strength from within.   
  
Yes, he could clearly remember the day he joined into Sun Quan's service, seeing himself steal his great-uncle's twin sabers and his father's cherished white horse and fleeing from the city's gates. It was by luck that he ran across the village, seeing the barbarians with their spears and swords running amok outside the failing walls. That was the first time he saw the man he admired now…  
  
General Lü Meng was much different back then, though… his hair wasn't quite as long, and he seemed ripped, almost completely muscle-bound as he fought the invaders with the brute strength of his halberd alone. But besides the physical differences were the personality, as the man used no such strategy against the barbarians.   
  
Even now he could see himself thinking, plotting, rushing to the soldiers' aid against the onslaught. He could never forget the look on the general's face, and their introduction was short, as Lu Xun merely shouted, 'Draw them to the bridge, general! We will have the advantage there!'  
  
The look Lü Meng of the past had given him was that of a man who saw a mere child upon a white horse, yet now, when he would look at him, he saw more than just a child. Though, despite his obvious disbelief, the general seemed to have trusted him.  
  
It was after that encounter that Lü Meng changed, gradually becoming the man that he was now. He seemed well equaled out in strength and mind, and how a man could will himself to change his faults was admirable to Lu Xun's eyes. How he wished that he could be like Lü Meng and correct his own faults.   
  
And, looking towards the east where the distant sounds of drums could be heard, Lu Xun realized that this could be his chance. His one chance to find his balance of strength and strategy…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Beating drums was what Hua Seung wanted to hear, as he stood at the front of his flagship. The wind blew from behind him, as if urging him onto the land that beckoned for his rule. Today was the day to begin his conquest of China, and nothing, absolutely nothing could stop him. There was no warrior that could match his strength and power, no army that could match his own!   
  
And his army… he gave them a backwards glance, watching that they piled out onto the beach, each one loaded with spears, daggers, a sword at their hip, and a bow across their chest with a full quiver of arrows on their back. The sounds of their march was music to his ears, and in his eyes, they were the perfect army.   
  
"This land shall be mine… and all those who dwell will bow to me!" Hua Seung thought with a grin, brushing his grizzled beard in thought of his duel later today. The nerve of that man, challenging him to a duel! No man has defeated him yet…  
  
He tried to recall the general's look, and though his features were not completely clear, he could tell that he was the man in charge. What a foolish man, Hua thought, stepping down from the bow and heading towards his cabin, to grab his own dueling sword. This mere army was no match for him…  
  
Halfway there, he caught sight of Sei Rong, and his perfect mood was shattered just by the mere sight of him. He knew why he lingered there. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
The crippled advisor recoiled by his words, but as he stepped aside to let his captain into the cabin, he found his wit to speak again. "Sir, do you think it's odd that their commander has challenged you to a duel and not Gan Ning?"  
  
"Gan Ning? What's he got to do with it?" Hua Seung spat, spotting his velvet hilt sword instantly and taking it within his grasp, practicing a few swipes and enjoying the sound of his silver blade cutting against the wind.   
  
"He was once a pirate too, and you of all people know of his skills." Sei Rong pointed out, making sure to keep at a safe distance from that swinging blade. "If they wished for success, they would have sent him out."  
  
That glare from the pirate captain would have killed any man, and what kept him from slitting his throat at that very second was a mystery. Hua Seung, now angered, shouted, "Why else would he not? Years ago, he would have been a challenge to me, but now that he's aligned himself with these landlubber river-dwellers, he's grown soft! He's lost his lust for blood and lost his strength in battle. He is hardly a match for me!"  
  
Now, with his curved sword at hand, the pirate captain stormed out of his cabins, and Sei Rong followed, limping along and sighing, "Sir, you need to approach this cautiously. There is a reason why Gan Ning is not dueling you, and though that MAY be the cause, I truly believe that they are up to something. They would not risk the life of their commander-"  
  
He was silenced by Hua Seung's shout, as the ill-tempered captain waved his sword about, nearly taking off Sei Rong's head. "What plan would work? I will slay their commander in one swift blow, and then the rest of their army won't be worth MENTIONING… you, my crippled little freak, are too afraid of any and everything to take chances!"  
  
"But my lord, it could be a trap!" Sei Rong shouted, backing away in fear for his life. "The commander could feign defeat and lure you into an ambush- do you think your army could continue without you?"  
  
"Their commander will be dead before he could even turn his horse about; I will slay him and I will slay his horse should it even try!" Hua Seung bellowed, grabbing his advisor with one swift movement and forcing him against the side, to look out at the army that was advancing slowly onto the Southland's banks. "Look at that army, Sei Rong… do you think their men will bear the mere SIGHT of it? They challenge me because they fear me, and they think that by eliminating me early, the threat will be gone. To them, this is a bad dream, and they are merely wishing to open their eyes and wake, but do you know what they will see when they open their eyes?"  
  
There came no reply, and Sei Rong found himself on the floor, hearing the captain's reply as he nursed his new bruise. "They will see what they fear, and that is an army that they can not stop, led by a man that they can not defeat! Do you think their men will stand for such a sight? They will run in fear at the sight, and the ones brave enough will not be a match to our strength! No one can stop this army! Not Gan Ning, nor can the ones he aligned himself to!"  
  
And what could Sei Rong say after this proclamation? He wasn't even given the chance to say otherwise as two soldiers rushed towards their captain, guiding a long-haired black horse to its master. As Hua Seung sheathed his dueling sword, he mounted the stead, giving his orders to the crippled man as the soldiers readied the gangplank. "You're to stay aboard this ship until nightfall, then join with the main force. I'm giving you three thousand men, so make sure none of my ships go missing."  
  
"Yes my lord…" Sei Rong muttered, saying nothing more as the captain gave his horse a kick, running down the gangplank and onto the beach. Seeing the warrior leave made Sei Rong relax, and he sighed, bringing himself up to spat in Hua Seung's general direction. "I fear an ambush, but perhaps only by death can he see how wrong he is…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Across the southern shores, the sounds of war had reached across the land, and the horde of pirates made their way into Wu's territory, marching until their lord shouted for them to stop. That very lord rode at the front of his army, a banner with his name on it attached to the back of his horse, reading 'Pirate Lord Hua Seung'. Up and down his line he ran, checking every last one of them and shouting his orders. Now, all he had to do was await the arrival of his opponent…  
  
One of Seung's generals, a scruff balding man by the name of Cheng Lu, eyed the terrain, not liking the surface at all. This land was definitely not meant for Calvary, and he noted the woods in the background.   
  
As Hua Seung rode towards him, he called for his lord's attention, and with his own spear, he pointed towards the land before the woods. "Sir, this land forbids the use of a good Calvary; perhaps we should send a scout out to investigate the area."  
  
"A waste of time, don't you think?" Hua Seung replied, looking to the land himself and spatting. "They had no more than a day at most to prepare for us… they would not waste their energy that is meant to be spent on fighting on setting anything."  
  
"Best to be cautious at least…" Cheng Lu replied, giving a snort. "Wouldn't trust these types as far as I can throw them… people will do anything to live."  
  
"Noted and ignored."  
  
So what else was knew? "Yes sir. Your orders?"  
  
"Take the Calvary down that path right there…" Hua Seung turned his spear up and showed him the flatlands. "They'll most likely try to feign defeat; I will chase them through there, while you cut them their retreat."  
  
"Aye captain."  
  
Suddenly, their own war drums were matched with a new one, and Hua Seung turned his steed around, seeing the army that now approached them. Needless to say, against his OWN forces, it was quite a pathetic sight, and bright red banners lighted the sky, blowing with the wind as the Wu army approached them. They cut off several meters apart, and even at their distance, Hua Seung could sum up the look they all shared.   
  
Fear.  
  
"Would you take a look at that? Pathetic!"  
  
Cheng Lu could not help but laugh, agreeing with his lord. "I do not see the former Pirate of the Silken Sails there, though… perhaps he's abandoned their ranks at the sound of your name?"  
  
"For him I do not care if he stays to fight or flees like a dog… all I want is that duel."  
  
No sooner had he spoken, the drums got louder, and around the army rode a single rider, glad in golden armor and feathers that danced with the wind on top of his helmet. His black horse matched his black hair that was lose from under the heavy helmet, and his halberd looked as formidable against his own spear… And his banners read 'Majestic Tiger Lü Meng'.   
  
The Wu soldiers' fears seemed to die away at the sight of their own commander, and they cheered for him, as he mimicked Hua Seung's own actions, riding back and forth before the front line, holding his halberd up and shouting orders of his own. Somehow, he had to keep their morale up… he had to keep his OWN morale up…  
  
"There he be… General Lü Meng…" Hua Seung commented, seeing the battle armor and the golden helmet that shielded his face. It was definitely meant to protect his face from blows to the head, and his black, long hair only seemed natural, as if it was the fake hair that came from the top. Needless to say, he looked formidable, and the pirate captain laughed. "We shall see if he's a worthy opponent. Get to work."  
  
"Aye-aye, captain!"  
  
With a swift kick to his muscular steed, Hua Seung charged forth onto the battlefield before him, not caring for the land of his enemies and trampling through it mercilessly. He wanted this duel, and when he heard the sound of the gong, he saw Lü Meng turn his own steed about and charge down as well… he would certainly get his duel…  
  
At this very moment, Lü Meng's heart raced, matching the beat of the horse's thundering hooves as he charge down to meet his foe. He wasn't afraid, but anxious, wondering what kind of strength this man had. He knew himself to be quite strong, though he already knew one advantage he had over his opponent at the moment. A brain in that head of his… something that the pirate captain lacked.  
  
"Wu sea dog, prepare to meet your doom!"  
  
With that shout, Hua Seung gave his spear a thrust, hoping to slay his enemy instantly as their horses crossed. He failed, as the spear simply bounced off of the armor, leaving a scratch, and by the time he got his horse to turn around, Lü Meng struck with a thrust of his horse, aiming for the horse and guiding it this away and around, to keep himself turned to his own people and not his enemy's. A good strategy, Gan Ning had to admit, watching from a safe distance, as the duel began to heat up. He knew of Cheng Lu's forces heading towards the right path, but he did nothing. That was exactly where he wanted him to go…  
  
After a few bouts, Hua Seung had to admit; Lü Meng knew what he was doing. Not only did he have the wit to counter each move, but he had the strength to knock his spear away and attempt to lay in a hit or two, something that Hua Seung WASN'T used to. And as much as it displeased him, he grinned, instantly loving the man's spirit.   
  
And Lü Meng was rather surprised with himself… he matched the pirate captain blow for blow. However, he allowed no room for a big ego, remembering the strategy and circling around the pirate, more to anger him than to look for an advantage. Though he wasn't afraid, his own horse was terrified by the opponent's own monster. However, the horse obeyed its master, finding the courage within himself and soaking the courage from him as well, to face the wild steed.  
  
It was perhaps the twenty-fifth bout when Hua Seung began to grow annoyed by the other man's tactics. This wasn't a duel! Lü Meng was TAUNTING him, dancing around him rather than anything else. And this was pissing him off…  
  
Lü Meng narrowed his gaze, realizing he wouldn't be able to put up the fight for much longer. And his horse was beginning to lose its nerves, as he jumped back and nearly knocked his master off. Finally, Lü Meng nodded… it was time.  
  
As Hua Seung went for a strike, it never connected, and, pulling back on his reigns, Lü Meng's steed shot to its hind legs, kicking its front feet in an attempt to harm Hua's own horse before turning about completely and making a mad dash up the hill. There was slight confusion amongst the pirates, as if they had never seen such an act before, and Hua Seung finally calmed down his own steed, to hear Wu's gong vibrate, announcing the return of their general.  
  
"What… the hell?!" Hua Seung bellowed, his fist trembling with rage. How DARE someone do such a thing to him in the middle of a duel?! If pissing him off was part of Lü Meng's plan, then it worked like a charm! "You spineless dog! How dare you?! I'll have your head for insulting me!"  
  
The Wu general didn't even have to turn around to see his plan was working, as Hua Seung was hot on his heels. And, by the sound of the thundering feet behind him, he figured that now, by angering their captain, the horde was now on the move. He shouted to his men, no fear whatsoever in his voice. "Fall back! Fall back into the woods!"  
  
They did not need a second order, as they practically disappearing from the pirates' sights, their small force making it so easily to escape from the coming chaos. Not Lü Meng, though… Hua Seung was hot on his heels, and there was definitely no shaking him. 'Good…' he thought, kicking his horse to make it run faster. As long as he got the captain's attention…  
  
And Hua Seung was so enraged that he completely ignored the fact that they were now entering the woods. Slicing away a vine to clear his way, the pirate captain chased relentlessly, shouting one insult after another to his fleeing opponent. But nothing seemed to work… Lü Meng simply would not stop. But he was going to make him…  
  
He never noticed that his forces never entered the woods, and had he not been so caught into catching up to the faster general's horse, he would have seen the traps that his men clumsily fell into. Running firmly behind their lord, the pirates never noticed the softness of the grass and dirt beneath their feet, and the pit was more than just a hole in the ground, but at the bottom laid spikes, meant for one thing only. Sudden death.  
  
Seeing their fellow men fall into the traps wasn't too starting for them, as they simply moved their direction. However, even that seemed unsafe, as the same results happened, slaying more men, and it seemed that they hit almost EVERY trap, no matter which direction they went. It wasn't long before the front line was no more, and what was worse, was by the time they finally reached the front of the woods, to join their lord, they fell to arrows, small spears, and stones.   
  
Though they were a massive force, seeing the fate of those ahead of them was enough to halt the army, and generals tried to calm their troops, to relieve the confusion… however, nothing seemed to work, halting the massive force for a short while.  
  
And where was their leader? Still chasing his prey within the woods. He was hot on his trail until he noticed another horseman run across from him, and he paused, seeing the same golden helmet with the sleek black hair emerge from it. By the time he looked forward, there was no sign of the original chase, and, cursing, he turned his horse about, to give chase to 'Lü Meng'. "You bastard… you cannot escape from ME!"  
  
The man remained silent, leaping over a log and trying to escape the man's wrath. And, as Hua Seung leapt over the very same log, he barely caught the halberd with his spear, knocking it aside and finding himself in a completely different direction. Dark green eyes met his own through the helmet, but before he could attempt another blow, he was gone. And what did Hua Seung do?  
  
He followed!  
  
By the six or seventh alter of direction, something just didn't seem quite right within the pirate captain. His horse was getting exhausted, not used to the humidity and the heat of the Southland, yet Lü Meng's horse seemed fresh. And was it the heat, or was Lü Meng's halberd always switching hands?  
  
Once again he was caught off guard, but this time, his horse wasn't too lucky, getting a slash at it's side and coming too close to bucking his master off. However, 'Lü Meng' didn't follow through with the kill, giving a laugh and turning to flee. Now, his horse was tired, and it limped, but it dared not stop, in fear of displeasing his master.  
  
"When I catch you, you'll be nothing more then feed for the sharks!" Hua Seung threatened, giving chase and forgetting the feeling he had but a few minutes ago. He drove himself deeper and deeper into the woods, his only goal was to slay his prey mercilessly…  
  
Rather it was the heat or the pure frustration of the craftiness of his enemy, Hua Seung was fed up with the chase, and, gripping his spear, he reeled it back, taking a good aim at the general ahead of him. He gave a battle cry, letting it fly, and his aim was partially true. The horse gave a whine before collapsing, crushing its master under its dead weight as he wailed its last moment of life. Laughing triumphantly, Hua Seung went for the kill, aiming to remove the general's head with one swift blow from his curved sword…  
  
"Farewell, Lü Meng!"  
  
But his blade never fell, and by pure instincts alone, he dodged the halberd that nearly drove itself into his side, instead catching it under his arm and using brute force to knock the assailant off of his horse. Whoever it was, he was smart, using the momentum to take him down with him, and it wasn't long before he found himself on the damp forest floor, sword at hand and staring with disbelief at his opponent.  
  
It was Lü Meng!  
  
As unbelievable as it was, Lü Meng stood across from him, halberd at hand, and ready for battle. The pirate captain took a second to look at the man he crushed underneath the dying horse, seeing him still there, staring at them, and then he looked back at the man before him. Finally, he seemed to catch on…  
  
"Decoys, eh? Crafty little devil, I'll hand THAT much to you…" Hua Seung could not grin; he was too pissed off to grin, and he gave a laugh, driving his spear from the dying horse and ready to continue his duel. And Lü Meng seemed ready too, crouching slightly to brace himself. "No more running, coward! Face me!!!!"  
  
And Lü Meng merely lowered his head, his golden eyes sparkling to answer him…  
  
The duel was very quick, and as he dove to cut his opponent in half, Lü Meng moved with amazing speed, dodging the blow and laying a kick to the back of his knees, sending the pirate captain to his rear. In his slightly confused state, Hua Seung could tell that the man had mounted his steed again, and he tried to leave again, but Hua stopped him, using the hilt of his bloodied spear to knock the man off of his horse. Once again, the fighting commenced…  
  
"Why won't you face me like a man?!"  
  
Lü Meng did not respond, quickly raising his halberd to hold back the spear. Somehow, rather the man was weak or his strength had grown since a few minutes ago, Lü Meng fell back, unable to defend against his own brute strength. And, taking the opportunity, he gripped his sword, once again trying to cut his opponent in two.  
  
This time, the sword connected, and though he expected to see blood rise from his now opened chest, all Hua Seung was feathers explode and fly into the air, dancing around his opponent and himself. As Lü Meng hit the ground, it suddenly struck the pirate captain, but it was already too late. He could hear the sound of thundering hooves rise from behind him, as he looked at the fallen 'Lü Meng' at his feet. "Another decoy?!"  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The true Lü Meng cried out, thrusting his halberd and getting the befuddled pirate right in the arm, tearing off the shoulder pad and leaving a nasty mark. And, by the time Lü Meng had turned around, he gave the order, making sure himself and the two decoys were at a safe distance. "FIRE!"  
  
Things seemed to slow down for Hua Seung, and though he expected to feel the pain of the arrows, he could not, hearing the cry of Cheng Lu hit there air before a strong hand grabbed him, practically dragging him a few feet before he was able to mount the horse with the wounded general.   
  
Lü Meng cursed, ready to pursue, however, he did no such thing, allowing Fate to have its way for today. Instead, he dismounted, turning to the wounded decoys, and he was going to help the one closest to him, but he refused, pointing to the one stuck under the horse. "I'm fine sir…"  
  
That voice… in a swift movement, he removed the helmet, and much to his surprise, he could see Lu Xun's sweat dampened face, slight pain raising in his golden eyes as he panted. As the feathers started to fall around them, Lü Meng could not control the slight rage in his voice from revealing itself, "Lu Xun! What the blazes are were thinking?! You… you could have been killed!"  
  
"Help the other one first…" Lu Xun replied quickly, trying to avoid to subject as he winced. Lü Meng let his eyes venture towards the man's chest, seeing the arm that covered it and removing it. By this time the other decoys and the archers had arrived, and he gasped, seeing the bloody feathers that the boy had tried to hide. "I'm… I'm fine sir…"  
  
"Lu Xun, you fool…" Lü Meng muttered, then turning to the closest man to him. "Get the forces together… we'll make camp a few miles back. And get the first aid tent ready…"  
  
The man nodded, and as the other soldiers went to aid the other fallen decoy, Lü Meng lifted Lu Xun into his arms, despite his reluctance. "Lord Lü Meng, I'm alright!"  
  
"No you're not… you need medical attention, and you need it quickly!"  
  
"But-" Slightly glazed over eyes and a flush face looked at his superior, and Lu Xun could see the concern light up in Lü Meng's eyes, as if he blamed himself for what happened. Lü Meng didn't even say a word, and the boy submitted, merely nodding his head and offering no struggle. As embarrassing as it was to be carried by his friend, he made no verbal complaint… fighting the pain and gripping Lü Meng's clothing to get a better grip.  
  
"What about Hua Seung?" a soldier asked.  
  
Lü Meng gave a quick answer. "If the traps worked, then his army should be stalled for now, and after what he just been through, it would be suicidal for him to return… we succeeded for now, but now, we rest…"  
  
No one dared disagree with him, and, holding Lu Xun in his arms and somehow gripping the reigns to his horse, he and his men retreated deeper into the woods. He was afraid now, but he said nothing as Lu Xun finally lost consciousness in his arms. He only hoped now that Gan Ning could do his part of the plan without difficulty… and for a split second, he wondered if sending his friend out with only himself and a few men was a bad idea.  
  
'No… if there's anyone for the job, it's definitely him…' 


	7. Only Lonely Soldier

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
The last chapter was rather painful for me to write, I shall admit, but I'm rather pleased. Except with its ending... it seemed a bit rushed, you know what I mean? Anyway, now, to make up for the lack of Gan Ning in the last chapter! Yes, I know, sezzy pirate man cannot be denied his air time! Oh, and since I love them so much, some Huang Zhong and Wei Yan moments too, to make Nat happy!  
  
__________  
  
Chapter Seven: Only Lonely Soldier  
  
__________  
  
"I just don't get it, Wei Yan! If there really IS a million men scourging the seas, then why the heck are WE sitting here doing border duty?" Huang Zhong was well known for his quick temper and his eagerness to fight, and sometimes it was hard to believe that he was well into his sixties, as ones so old were wise and patient. Not Huang Zhong, though... for most of his life he's been like this, and Wei Yan could only vouch for that fact. Now was no different, "Alliance or no alliance, we're not accomplishing ANYTHING by just sitting here on our asses and lolling about!"  
  
Wei Yan didn't seem too eager to even carry on a conversation, much less anything else. Looking at his friend, the elder was slightly worried, as he carried on the conversation for himself. "Practically cowardice if you ask ME... what's with that Zhuge Liang anyway? He'd seem content to sit around until the enemy kills themselves from the suspense!"  
  
And the warrior next to him merely nodded, and though many would have confused him for a simpleton, Huang Zhong knew something was on his mind. Many people looked at his companion as if he was no more than a juggernaut, only meant to go out and battle, but the elder knew a lot more about him. He practically started a fight with the Tiger General leader Guan Yu when the man let a word slip about Wei Yan... he got a black eye for that! Still, the pain was short, and the veteran felt it was worth it. If they knew HALF of what Wei Yan been through, then they would have left him alone about his faults.   
  
Though, as many times as Huang Zhong stood up for his friend, he wondered if the boy would ever fend for himself. He KNEW he could, however, he figured that Wei Yan KNEW that's what some of them were waiting for... for the moment he lost his temper, he'd be nothing more than a disembodied head for even daring to disobey orders or pick a fight with another general...  
  
That didn't seem fair at all to Huang Zhong, but he tried not to let it show. Even though he was a Tiger General, he didn't need to be border lining his own execution for insubordination as well.   
  
Finally, Huang Zhong asked, as the two men led their small forces through the flatlands. "What's bothering you, boy? You have spoken a word until we left Cheng Du!"  
  
The look Wei Yan gave to him was rather amusing, as he laughed, "Now I KNOW you're not the talkative type, but you're not the type to sit there and brood, especially at a chance at battle. Now, before I BEAT it out of you, tell me what's on your mind. You know I would..."  
  
After giving him another disgruntled look, Wei Yan finally said something, his low voice strung by a few pauses every now an then. "New force... don't like..."  
  
"Well, I don't think ANYONE particularly likes them... I mean, who would if all they're here for is to conquer?"  
  
That gave him another look, and Wei Yan continued. "Too... big. Other forces... they not last long."  
  
"No, I really don't think they would, if you ask me," Huang Zhong commented, scratching the back of his neck and gazing upwards at the sun, as if to ponder the situation to himself. What Wei Yan had stated was definitely true, and though he knew nothing of the situation of the stars that Sima Yi had prophesized the night before, he knew from the sick feeling in his gut that one kingdom alone would not be able to defeat this force. A mere three thousand men? He almost laughed, if it wasn't pathetic. "That Zhuge Liang... what's the deal with the Jing Province anyway? With a brain like his, you'd think he'd come up with a way that BOTH sides would be happy, eh?"  
  
That made Wei Yan smirked, "Not so smart..."  
  
And Huang Zhong joined in, laughing and slapping his knee. "Better not let anyone ELSE hear that, boy, or the two of us will be staring towards the east with our heads on a pike! You be careful where you say that, you hear? I rather die in battle than like that!"  
  
In their fit of laughter, they did not realize there was a slight commotion going on behind them, and it took a shout from one of their soldiers before either of the two turned around. "Sir, there's someone approaching us from the rear!"  
  
They both came to a halt, and it was Huang Zhong who turned about first, his wrinkled face morphing into a rather terrified look for Wei Yan to see. Whoever was coming, it was only so obvious that Huang Zhong did NOT wished to see them, and he spat, as the woman gave a shout. "Just wait one damn minute, you two!"  
  
The minute that voice reached Wei Yan's ears, the man cringed, but when Huang Zhong flashed him a look, he slammed his mouth shut, not daring to utter a word as Huang Zhong turned away, muttering below his breath. "Why her? Why, oh WHY did it have to be her?"  
  
Wei Yan could not answer his question, and he remained silent as Lady Sun rode between them, riding upon her husband's gray horse that she had obviously 'borrowed' from the stables. There was something about Sun Shang Xiang that neither of the two liked, and, as a matter of fact, not many men of Shu liked her at all. She was a beautiful woman, but she was more manly than her husband and over half of the soldiers there, even Zhao Yun! And her temper was something to combat his own, something that Huang Zhong didn't particularly like in a woman. However, he said nothing to the battleaxe until she addressed him first, "General, what's going on? Why aren't our forces going to war?!"  
  
"Oh, it seems our lord's wife seems a bit eager for battle as well, eh?" Huang Zhong joked, trying to keep a smile on his face to lighten the mood. Their feelings for one another were mutual, as neither particularly cared for one another. However, he tried to remain respectful, not wanting to waste anymore time with her, "That's a good question, though. Might want to ask the Prime Minister about that; he seems to be running the country better than our lord anyway."  
  
Wei Yan could only nod with agreement, but it didn't satisfy the woman, as she lingered there still. "I already asked Zhuge Liang, and he told me not to worry about it! The nerve of them telling me to not worry about my family's wellbeing! It's like telling my husband not to worry about his own brothers!"  
  
For that, he could actually sympathize with her without damaging his own ego, and he sighed, trying to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible. He noticed Wei Yan's gaze was elsewhere, too, but he said nothing, making a note of it as he replied to the woman. "Well, I'm simply a general at war, meant only for obeying orders that my lord gives me. We have no say so elsewhere, and neither do you."  
  
This seemed to insult Sun Shang Xiang slightly, but she was determined, "I don't know the exact details, but I was told that only three thousand men were stationed down there for the defense; do you know the commanding generals?"  
  
"Uh, if my memory recalls correctly, it was the generals Lü Meng, Gan Ning, and that young one… don't know him though."  
  
"The young one… oh, I know him." Sun Shang Xiang replied, making an odd face as she pictured him in her head. Yes, she did know him for a little while, but he seemed too distant from her to truly care. All she knew was that her mother was eager for her to marry him before she was married to Liu Bei. She turned back to Huang Zhong, "Look, general, I know it's not a lot to you, but even though I am in Shu, I still do care about my homeland too. I still have family there, and friends, too. Do you think that, if there was any way, you could-"  
  
"Disobey my lord's orders and help them?" Huang Zhong took the words right out of her mouth, and he gave a rather cocky grin, as she nodded. "Well… you're a woman. You don't know what becomes of a man once he disobeys his commander's orders, even for the right reasons. What you're asking is for me and my junior officer here to put our necks on the line for people we don't even know and could very well be our enemies after this is all over."  
  
He tried to sound sympathetic; Wei Yan could see the pity in his eyes, however, this didn't settle too well with the wife of Liu Bei. Her eyes seemed to flash red, and her face, once beautiful, had twisted into that of a demon almost, one that struck fear into Wei Yan even! And that voice! "What do you MEAN enemies?! We have an alliance, don't we?! Why do you think I was MARRIED?!"  
  
This was definitely not what Huang Zhong had in mind, as he did not wish to anger the crazy woman even further. He was about to say something, but she continued, her shouts heard throughout the flatlands. "Wu is being attacked by a million man army, and you guys hesitate to go into battle because you're afraid that Wu's going to TURN on you? Over what? A silly province? It's a bunch of land; you mean to tell me that some land is worth a lot more than people's lives?"  
  
"Not easy…" Wei Yan stated, finally speaking up when Huang Zhong couldn't, and she finally acknowledged him as she looked at him. "You know nothing."  
  
"And neither do you!"  
  
Now Huang Zhong seemed to look agitated, not wanting any insults to go flying. He never struck a lady before, and he didn't want to start that habit now. "Now, now, Lady Sun; no need to get all worked up. I can only obey orders; Wei Yan too. Why don't you bring this up with your husband? In fact, why don't you tackle the Prime Minister and beat some sense into HIM while you're at it? Complaining to us won't help…"  
  
She glared at him, and it was reasons like now that he was SO glad he never married. She spoke bitterly, as if disgusted with them. "A bunch of fine generals you are… a Tiger General afraid to stick his neck out for anything but himself, and his caveman son that'll stand around when others die. It's a wonder how anyone becomes a general nowadays…"  
  
Huang Zhong never realized how much those words affected him until she left, and the army had come to a complete stop as they watched her disappear back towards Cheng Du, leaving nothing but dust to settle and an echo of her insults. It was only so obvious that both men were insulted just by the look on their faces, and both men were deathly silent.  
  
The veteran looked to his junior officer, seeing the life sparkle in his eyes, as he finally uttered a few bold words, "Had every maiden be like that, I think I have no regrets on staying single for the rest of MY life, eh?"  
  
And Wei Yan couldn't have said it better himself, as all he did was spat in her general direction and turned his gaze eastward, somehow eager to get on with his border duties.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was something about Lü Meng's concern that almost frightened Lu Xun, and though he knew nothing of Lady Wu's wedding surprise for him, he had a feeling it was more than just the thought of losing a general in battle that fueled it. He had woken up to hear the general's urgent shouts, seeing the calm, yet edged with rising panic, in his dark green eyes, like it was more than a soldier that he held in his hands. He wasn't just a soldier, at least not to him…  
  
But, somehow, as Lu Xun gripped his bloody hands tighter around his friend's clothing, it seemed to calm Lü Meng even more, and though he spoke no words, Lu Xun tried to tell him that he was okay, that it was only a scratch.  
  
Which it was not.  
  
No, it wasn't fatal, but it was serious enough to where he was confined to bed for a few hours. The feathered pillows were what saved him more than the armor or himself losing balance in the fight, and even as he ran a tender hand over the bandages that kept his insides intact, he mentally thanked the old woman that had let him sleep in her barn a few nights ago… it had definitely saved his life.  
  
He was not sure if he was able to battle anymore, and that thought was rather depressing. No, he did not like to fight, but now, thanks to his mistake, the army was short at least two fighters, and now was certainly not the time to have casualties. They needed all the strength and men they could get… and this definitely didn't help.  
  
The other soldier that was crushed to proclaimed alright; it was more of the shock of the horse falling on him that was the injury, and he was ready to go in the morning after a meal and some sleep. Mentally, Lu Xun was thankful… at least by rushing into the plan a bit early he was able to save the man as thanks for his kind words earlier today.   
  
Though now, by rushing into a situation he could not handle, here he was, injured and even more useless than before. Except now he KNEW it was his fault, and he sighed, resting an arm over his forehead and looking up at the star filled sky. Directly above him, he could see the three stars aligned vertically to one another, shining brightly, though not as bright as the ones circled around it. In spite of his slight depression, he smiled… it was something about those three stars that comforted him. As long as those three stars shined at night, he almost didn't fear the upcoming war, or death even.   
  
Those beautiful stars were replaced by a pair of slit eyes, and Lu Xun was surprised he hadn't even heard his friend's footsteps as Lü Meng stood above him, staring down at him with that odd look of his. Lu Xun read three emotions that were visible: anger, disappointment, and concern most of all.  
  
"Lord Lü Meng, I-"  
  
"What you did today was foolish, and of ALL people, I would have expected YOU would have known your limits…" Lü Meng stated, his voice harsh, almost hurtful to Lu Xun's ears as he knelt down to check on Lu Xun's wound. The boy offered no resistance, as he continued, "What were you thinking? He could have killed you!"  
  
Now, as shame rose in Lu Xun's eyes, the concerned general unbuttoned his shirt, looking at the bandages and grimacing at the sight of the dried blood. This was not what Lu Xun needed, as he tried to defend himself, "Sir… I was thinking for the best of Wu… I felt it was unfair to have the soldiers do the work while I sat about and did nothing. I wanted to help…"  
  
"What you did was injure yourself, hindering our cause. Not what I call helping."  
  
Rather Lü Meng meant to hurt Lu Xun or not wasn't obvious, but just by the way Lu Xun recoiled from the words alone, he knew how deep he struck. Stunned into silence, Lu Xun turned his gaze back towards the stars, as Lü Meng spoke softer now. "You're not a warrior, Lu Xun… you lack the physical strength."  
  
"I… I know that, sir… but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
Lu Xun kept his gazed fixed on those stars, trying oh so hard not to shed any tears. He felt weak and useless, something that he truly hated, especially in front of his friend. "But… I wanted to prove to you that… that I wasn't worthless on the battlefield, like everyone else proclaims me to be. I wanted to show you that I could help, and not be useless when another hand was needed… I wanted to be like you…"  
  
The general's harsh eyes melted, as he asked, "Like me? Why would you want to be like me, Lu Xun? Do you doubt your own abilities enough to want to be someone else?"  
  
"My abilities are nothing compared to yours… you and Zhou Yu are pillars compared to me."  
  
"What makes you think that, then? Is it our experience behind us that makes you think of us as pillars?" Lü Meng asked, and he saw the boy's expression, and his face softened again, like a father talking to his son. "Lu Xun, yes, you do lack the experience that we have, but you can only correct that error by gaining the experience for yourself. What you did today was brave, though foolish, but you've learned something from it, did you not? Just now, you gained a little experience."  
  
There was a hint of a smile on Lu Xun's face, but it was hardly noticeable due to the heaviness of his voice. "I guess… I just wanted to prove my strength to you, and by doing so I allowed myself to be injured by my own pride."  
  
Lü Meng smiled, resting a gentle but firm hand on the boy's shoulder, to comfort him. When Lu Xun looked up at him with those wondrous, exotic golden eyes, it only deepened his smile. "At least you will live another day to make sure you don't make the same error again. You will be able to move, but I won't allow you on the battlefield… you'll do us more good by staying in the back and coming up with the strategies as we go along. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Anything you ask me to, Lord Lü Meng…" Lu Xun said with a light smile, a bit confused when the general gave his light brown hair a gentle stroke, to remove the bangs from his eyes, as if he wanted a better look at them. Seeing his lopsided smile, Lu Xun asked, "Sir?"  
  
"Just… admiring your eyes." Lü Meng admitted, taking his hand away, but continuing to look at them. "Haven't you ever wondered about them?"  
  
The boy shrugged, "I never really noticed them…"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the general asked, "Hereditary?"  
  
"No… not really…" Lu Xun was obviously uncomfortable with the question, and he feared telling Lü Meng about his own eyes. Being the perspective man that he was, Lü Meng only nodded, allowing the topic to drop suddenly as Lu Xun asked a few questions of his own. "Sir, do you think Gan Ning can complete his task?"  
  
Even as he said this, they could not see the hint of smoke rising in the star-filled sky in the distance, and if they had, they would have known of the success of their friend. However, as his dark green eyes caught sight of the smoke, a smile crept upon Lü Meng's bold features, "We shall see by dawn. But for now, rest… I'll stand guard tonight, so sleep easy, alright?"  
  
All Lu Xun did was nod, giving an inaudible sigh and looking towards the three vertical stars once more before drifting off into sleep. Just as long as those stars and his friends were there, he felt safe and secure…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gan Ning couldn't think of a time before that very moment that he ever had to rely on his old pirate instincts as much as he did now, and the former pirate moved with such stealth that was almost unheard of in Wu even. He wore his bells, but they too were as silent as the night, making him practically invisible to his foes and twice as deadly.  
  
Sneaking past the guards seemed to be the hardest task until it came to the boats, and he continued with his stealth mission, hoping that his small task unit could keep what little guards that were aware occupied. Now, though his pants were wet from the short time he spent wading, the Pirate of the Silken Sails scaled the boat that was obviously Hua Seung's flagship, sword in mouth and bow and arrow around his chest. He was ready to pull this stunt off.  
  
If there was anyone for the job, it was definitely Gan Ning of the Bells. Many men in China knew him from his daring night raid against Wei, causing a massive amount of damage with only a hundred men and not losing a single casualty, and because of this act, he was feared and known. This was nothing compared to that night, Gan Ning thought with a smile, wondering why it seemed so easy.  
  
Hua Seung was never really known for his 'profound' intelligence, Gan Ning mused, as he dangled off of the bow, waiting for the guard that was stationed there to walk a bit of distance away from him. He had a feeling that these guards were to be more of a challenge then any sort of 'strategy' that Seung used himself…  
  
The guard heard a splash, and, not wanting to be caught off guard, he looked over the edge, only to feel the hilt of the sword before the brush of wind against his face. He was unconscious before he even hit the water, and Gan Ning took the opportunity to haul his dangling ass towards another location as thundering footsteps indicated more guards to see what had caused the commotion. Five all together… no problem!  
  
Now, with their attention elsewhere, Gan Ning pulled himself onto the deck, using such speed and silence to work his way towards the rudder; the guards never knew he was there. He almost laughed! This was way too easy.  
  
'Lü Meng worries too much… the silly goose!'   
  
It was a wonder how a man clad in bells could sneak through a boat in the dead of night, and if he had told his story to anyone else, they probably wouldn't have believed him. That wasn't important, he thought, as he found himself exactly where he wanted to be. Oddly enough, the rudder was left unattended, and now the pirate's ego began to catch up with him, as he lurked towards the nearest barrel to hide behind.  
  
This was a bit TOO easy…  
  
'I didn't see Sei Rong in the welcoming committee… perhaps he has a trap set for me.'  
  
He wouldn't have doubted that for a second, and he pondered where the crippled old man was right now. Having his sword at the ready, he risked sneaking towards the rudder, keeping his bells and his footsteps silent to his own ear, and once he got there, he held his breath, certainly not wanting to draw attention to himself now. He reached over the edge of the flagship, using one hand to feel for the right spot and the other to hold his sword, and he grinned, finding the perfect spot and leaning over the side, now using his sword to carve at the rudder as silently as he could.  
  
It was definitely times like this that he was glad he was a pirate… for one thing he was great at was sabotage. He silently laughed at the thought… the minute Sei Rong saw the other boats set alight, he would most definitely move this one, but to no avail. The only thing that would await him was the reef and the sharp rocks…  
  
Now, lifting up his leg and grabbing the dagger that was on his boot, Gan Ning made a quick movement, driving it as deep as he possibly could into the rudder, testing it a bit and grinning even deeper when the rudder would not move. This boat had a one way course… to the bottom of the sea!  
  
"What are you men doing?"   
  
He stopped, looking up at the direction of that oddly familiar voice. He instantly knew who it was: Sei Rong!  
  
"I think someone fell over sir."  
  
'My queue to go…' Gan Ning thought, setting his sword in his belt and now roping his bow quickly. He could see the flashing light from at least three other boats, nodding and grabbing a single arrow. Now… all he needed was a fire, and no sooner had he thought of this did he spot the small lamp, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Who fell over? Is that what all this ruckus is about?" He heard Sei Rong say, as he tip-toed to the lamp to dip his powdered arrow into. The crippled old man was too preoccupied to notice him, yet he was tense, as if waiting for something to happen. "Find out who it is and help him up then… I don't like this land, not at all."  
  
Just as he said this, Gan Ning got his fire, and Sei Rong spun around at the sound of the bells and the new light source, but it was too late. The arrow flung into the air, a single streak of light that could be seen from every single boat in the bay. Sei Rong shouted, only catching the red eyes of the pirate before seeing his blade, "INTRUDER!"  
  
He was far too slow to stop him, and the crippled man found himself on his back, the dazzling curved sword of Gan Ning's Leviathan slicing away at the guards. As he rose, the blade was upon him, but it did not strike him down, but instead paused right above his nose. There, he stared up at Gan Ning's face, seeing the bright, fearsome eyes of his enemy and seeing the slight hesitation in them. What… was he waiting for?  
  
Sei Rong heard the shout from another boat, someone crying the words 'FIRE', but he dared not move, in fear of that blade thundering down.   
  
Finally, as the flames began to spread behind him, Sei Rong found his voice, speaking to the silent man before him. "Gan Ning… after so many years, you've finally showed yourself again."  
  
"It's a surprise to even see you alive, you old fool." Gan Ning's voice was so deathly serious, and Sei Rong could not move. He could not tremble from its power or even succumb to his own fear; that was how strong that voice was. And now once did that weapon move or waver, his grip amazing. Now, a small smile crept on Gan Ning's face, as he spoke softly, "After what he's done to you, you still bow before his ways. After the way he's crippled you, stole your ship, you can't find the strength to free yourself from his trap?"  
  
The old man winced, remembering the memories well, but he showed no anger towards Gan Ning… only towards his captain and himself. "Yes. I've done what I've done, and you've done what you've done. We're in two words now, Gan Ning, and as much as I hate it, that is how it must be for me. And what of your world? Do you feel justified being there?"  
  
"Without a doubt…"  
  
As the flames to his back began to brighten, Sei Rong nodded, closing his eyes and preparing to accept his fate. Better this than to return to Hua Seung with failure. "So be it then… I am at least glad that someone was saved from his grasps. Do what you wish, then."  
  
But that blade never came, and he was surprised to hear a laugh rise from his foe, opening his eyes to see him already halfway to the edge of the boat. Gan Ning's last words were full of mirth, and he wondered as he shouted back to him, "I'd rather not dirty my sword, you old fool! Escape while you can… I'll show you mercy this time, but don't you DARE let this slip out to Lü Meng!"  
  
And, without another word, he leapt over the edge and was gone. Now, Sei Rong released a breath, wondering how he even found the strength to stand as a soldier rushed up to him. Why did Gan Ning spare him? He sighed, as the soldier brought him back to reality. "Lord Sei, the fleet's on fire! We must move the flagship now if we wish to save it!"  
  
And what a harsh reality to return to! Sei Rong spun around to face the flaming mess, and he merely fainted from the sight that Cao Cao had once faced earlier at Red Cliffs. There was nothing but flames, and to think…this was once Hua Seung's infamous Million Man Armada! And in one night, reduced to flaming splinters. Yet, this boat was salvageable.   
  
"Get it as far away from the flames before the wind can pick up! Move!"  
  
No one dared question that order, and Sei Rong braced himself as the men began to frantically lift the anchor. How could he allow this to happen? Just moments before he was looking through his scrolls, trying to gather as much information on the kingdom of Wu as possible. He knew nothing of their fire attack at Red Cliffs, nor of the foundation of this land or the others that were formed around it. He cursed himself, and he cursed Hua Seung. He should have had more time!  
  
"Sir, the rudder… it won't respond!" the soldier cried, once again pulling him out of his thoughts and into the harsh reality. Now the boat was moving, but he could clearly see that the flagship did respond the way they wanted it to. He nearly panicked, as the soldier cried out, "We're heading for the rocks… what should we do, sir?!"  
  
Curse the Pirate of the Silken Sails! Oh, if Sei Rong had the time, he would have let out a string of curses, even write a poem about it, however, seeing the rocks coming at them at an amazing speed was enough to make him shout, "Abandon ship! NOW!"  
  
Who exactly grabbed him and threw him over the edge was a mystery, but once in the water, he could hear the loud crash of the flagship smashing into the rocks. He surfaced to see the sight, wading frantically to keep his head above water to see wood and splinters fly about here and there. It wasn't just the chill of the water that made him tremble… but it was the single fact that Gan Ning had sabotaged his captain's entire navy, and it was his fault.   
  
"The captain will surely have my head for this!"  
  
Those were the only words he could mutter, as the demolished flagship began to sink to the bottom of the bay. Tonight, the victory was to Wu, and he only wondered now, how Hua Seung was doing, and how he would handle finding his beautiful armada in ruins. This certainly changed the game for them, and from where he sat on his horse, following the Wei army that was slowly beginning to mobilize, Sima Yi noticed that the three vertical stars, the one vital to China at this very moment, were acting up. One was steady, one was dim, but the middle one shone the brightest of all. He sighed, "Odd…" 


	8. The Mystic's Words

Trinity  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
Okay, to clear some things up, as much as I wouldn't mind a Meng/Xun couple, this is not the case in this fic (sorry, Nat… don't worry. Another fic of that coming up… mwahaha). Also, no Xun/Da either (sorry Lu Xun 88… I'll work on the next BMTL chapter after I post this one and the next RTMW, okay?). And, finally, the mystic… will seem very familiar to you, and if you get to the end of the chapter and not realize who he is, then, don't worry… he'll appear more than once. =3  
  
Chapter Eight: The Mystic's Word   
  
There was little glory in running off to battle, Sun Quan thought, saddled upon his white steed that he was quite fond of, donned in the heavy armor that he hated so much. He hated war; all he wanted as to have his own kingdom in peace, without concern of raging war against the other nations. He wasn't a coward, but he truly lacked the ambition that Cao Cao had and the determination to unite the land as Liu Bei. He wanted the Jing Province, and that was it…   
  
Yet, to attain such simple territory seemed impossible, and Sun Quan was just as distressed as Zhou Yu was when they received no news from either kingdom with the exception of Liu Bei sending a rather minor force to their border. That… was truly depressing.  
  
As much as Sun Quan wanted to attain the Jing Province, he now wanted to practically GIFT wrap the damned territory and just let Liu Bei have it. What was the point in seeking ownership of the land if they were beaten to a bloody pulp by the current threat first?  
  
And Zhou Yu knew of the plot well, as he practically fumed about it. "To see our land divided by a single province… makes one sick to their stomach! Yet, what is there to do?"  
  
Sun Quan didn't have an answer… he remained silent, contemplating the situation that was bound to happen. He could see a messenger arriving from Shu, telling them of the stipulation of Shu joining the battle and seeing himself sign away the land on a piece of paper. Yes… and it would be no different from Wei.  
  
So, he kept silent, allowing Zhou Yu to release some stress in harmless hot words. Now, more than ever, he feared for the troops he stationed down there, knowing that the armada had indeed set into their land and only hoping that his men were still alive. He did not receive word yet from Lü Meng, and that itself worried him… maybe the messenger got lost.  
  
'Are the lives of so many men worth a few districts?' Sun Quan thought morbidly to himself, not seeing the concerned look on the usually hard face of the ex-pirate right next to him. If he had a fault, it would have definitely been his concern for his officers and his people, but it was a fault he was willing to have. He sighed… perhaps there was just no way around it.  
  
Yet, Zhou Yu seemed to think otherwise, as he rode side by side with his concerned lord. "My young lord*, the risk of an attack from the other two nations after this next one are high… it would be exactly what Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi would do."  
  
"Cao Cao at least… something like that wouldn't seem like Liu Bei's style…" Sun Quan stated, and Zhou Yu wasn't surprised to see the king of Wu defending the man that married his sister. Sun Quan had almost personally known Liu Bei, as they were basically brothers-in-laws, and Liu Bei's honor was known throughout the land. "Yet… he sends nothing but a border unit in defense. Perhaps he's still deciding upon his actions."  
  
"Could be true, my lord… he is very indecisive at times."  
  
Finally, the man next to Sun Quan spoke up, his voice hard and deep. His words were few, but they were as dependable as his courage was in the battlefield. Zhou Tai stated, "They will send help… they're merely stalling."  
  
And Zhou Yu saw the wisdom in this, finding it almost rare that the former pirate captain caught on. "They're just waiting for us to be weakened, then they will attack and take our land after defeating us."  
  
There was only one thing Sun Quan could say about this, as he sneered. "Those bastards… and have we fallen for it?"  
  
"Not precisely, my lord…" Zhou Yu almost smiled, but he kept serious, rather enjoying the small moment of success that came from the thought of outwitting his arch rival in Shu. "You see, they will think that we are going into battle with just the main force and that we will take ALL of our men; look at our enemy… it will literally take all the men we could get to even dent them in a frontal assault. It's not too late to divide our forces into a more strategic formation to not only gain some advantages over our invading enemies but to our neighboring ones as well."  
  
And of course, having the utmost respect and reliance on his men, Sun Quan listened. "I'll hear it…"  
  
Now Zhou Yu spoke quickly but precisely, not allowing himself room for error. "Sir, let us get deeper into our own territory and let it appear that we are indeed heading towards the enemy in their direct path. Once we get far enough from the other kingdoms' scouts, we'll split our forces up; they will see that we are too far in to protect our own defenses and start moving in. As Zhou Tai stated, they have no choice but to eventually send out forces, as they are in the same threat as us should they give the pirates a stable land to settle in. However, they will enter our territory with incorrect information, and we will have three main forces: one group will linger behind the neighboring kingdom's forces, to guard our border's defenses just in case should they attempt anything before we drive the main threat out, the second group will be tending to the main threat and to relieve the current troops we have stationed there already, and the third group will go by the ocean itself and flank the invading force when they try to retreat and eventually finish them off. Then, if the neighboring kingdoms decide to launch a joint attack, the back force will block their supply routes, and the other two forces will join and take them out…"  
  
Longwinded, but brilliant in Sun Quan's eyes, as he gave his immediate approval. "Splendid! You truly are a genius!"  
  
"I… thank you, sir…" Zhou Yu was hardly shy, as he seemed to be the rather conceited one, however, he had changed slightly ever since meeting Zhuge Liang. Sun Quan had to admit that ever since the man found his rival, he's definitely got his ego and act together, becoming a slightly more tolerable man to be around. However, Sun Quan nor anyone else dared utter a word about it to him, as he gave a nod. "Sun Ce and I worked hard to gain this land, and I would not want to let it fall."  
  
Yes, Sun Quan knew how close Zhou Yu and his older brother were, as he could remember some of the fondest memories of his childhood were spent trying to tag along with his older brother and closest friend. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were always doing things together as children even, and to be quite honest, Sun Quan was almost hurt that his own brother felt closer to a friend than to him. Wasn't he his brother too?   
  
Sun Quan was envious of Zhou Yu, at least as a child he was. He would come, to take his brother away to play some game where he, his own little brother, was not invited unless their father or mother allowed him to. Yes, even now, when he looked at the chief commander that rode next to him, he could see himself looking up at Sun Ce and asking to play with him instead of Zhou Yu…   
  
Looking back at that jealousy and envy now, Sun Quan had to admit that he felt a bit ashamed that he thought of Zhou Yu as his brother-snatcher. Now, he looked at their friendship, and he too longed for such a friendship with someone. And now that he thought about it, he wondered if his generals Gan Ning and Lü Meng were the very same, as the two seemed almost inseparable.   
  
He frowned… once again, he thought of his men down south, holding off the huge force with so little supplies. He would have continued to mope about it, if Zhou Tai would have let him, "My lord, general Lü Meng and Gan Ning will keep them occupied long enough; do not concern yourself over them."  
  
"It's hard for me not too…" Sun Quan smiled, to show the general that he was trying. "I cannot help but feel I sentenced them to certain death, and I also fear for Lu Xun."  
  
"Do you feel for his life, or do you fear what will happen when Lady Wu finds out her son-in-law isn't coming for the wedding?"  
  
Looking at Zhou Yu with an agasted look, Sun Quan was surprised to see the man smiling from ear to ear, and as he slowly began to laugh, the king of Wu shrugged, "That's another thing to be afraid of, I suppose… but nevertheless, we must hurry with the plan if we wish to give them any kind of hope."  
  
"Yes, my lord." They both said in unison, neither one of them wishing to think of failure at this very moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lü Meng had to admit that now was an odd time to see a traveling mystic walking down the path near his small camp. When a soldier told him, he quickly left his makeshift tent, walked over the sleeping Lu Xun, to go see exactly who this mystic was. At first, he was hoping it was Hua Tuo; perhaps he could help Lu Xun's wound heal faster?  
  
And it was really no big lie that Lü Meng wasn't too fond of the superstitious as well. He was more of the logical thinker and wasn't keen into the bad omens and such, though he was never one to commit one in slight fear of him being wrong. In this day and age, one could never be so sure…  
  
However, he couldn't get a good look on this mystic; he wore a tattered and filthy brown cloak, automatically stating that he was nothing more than a poor, traveling wiseman, not usually the one to carry medicines, and no where could Lü Meng see any scrolls. 'Yet he displays himself as a mystic would… how odd.'  
  
"What would you expect a mystic would be doing approaching us?" A soldier asked, keeping his voice down as to not wake Lu Xun. The soldier nor Lü Meng noticed the sweat on Lu Xun's face, as they were too concerned with the mystic.   
  
And Lü Meng answered truthfully, "Can't be for certain… perhaps he can tell the future and came to tell us our fate?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The general smiled, "I don't believe in such things, and neither should you… I'll go speak with this mystic then and see what he desires. Prepare the troops to head out and have them ready to go when I return."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Everyone knew Lü Meng to be a realistic and wasn't really the type to put up with nonsense, as he grabbed his halberd and began to walk towards the mystic, to meet him halfway there. The mystic was a wise man now, seeing the battle worn halberd and seeing the seriousness in the man's eyes, as he took a seat, to wait for the general to come to him. Rather Lü Meng wanted himself to look aggressive or not did not cross the mystic's mind, as he lowered his unseen face, to bow to the general. "Good day, general of the Royal family!"  
  
'Hm… he knows who I serve, though it seems quite obvious by the territory.' Lü Meng thought with a skeptical look, as he set his halberd next to him to give the mystic a good look. 'Exactly what are you hiding under that hood?'  
  
"My looks… they should be nothing to a general who is only hear to see what one wants to do with his army." The mystic's statement made him pause for a second, as he could make out a slight smile on his wrinkled face. "I assume that you are a general serving the Sun family of Wu, correct?"  
  
Nodding, Lü Meng saw no point in lying, as he lowered his weapon, "That is correct. I am general Lü Meng of Runan, loyal subject of Lord Sun Quan. As you might have noticed, there is an army invading from the ocean, and it is our top priority to see to it that this threat is stalled until the main force arrives. We're running short of time, so-"  
  
"Now, now… no need to rush." The mystic laughed, wearing on Lü Meng's nerves quickly. What an odd old man this mystic was! "You're in your mid-thirties and already you got wrinkles! Don't deny it; I see the lines under your eyes… natural insomniac, eh? You worry too much… slow down, and you'll live longer."  
  
Normally, Lü Meng wouldn't have minded the lecture, as he was used to it by now. However, this was a crisis, and what nerve did that old mystic have to tell him this now? He did not mean to sound enraged, but it just came out that way, as he gave his reply. "Old mystic, there are times for relaxation and there are times for seriousness, and now is the time for the latter. I cannot relax until I am sure that the kingdom I serve is safe, and I'm willing to take whatever risk, whatever cost, to ensure the safety and survival of my clan!"  
  
The anger in his voice did not seem to falter the mystic's good humor, as he asked, "Tell me, boy… is that what your lord wants, or is that what you want?"  
  
"My lord expects the best from myself and all of his men!" Lü Meng stated, taking up for Sun Quan's defense. "He is a kind lord and trusting in his men, knowing them as friends and comrades rather than just a few generals on the field of battle. His concern for his generals can only be compared to that of a father to his sons, showing his complete support of our ability!"  
  
"As good as it is to hear that your lord is a kind, loving man, you have not answered my question. But, there is no need to, as I can see in your eyes that you know he wants the best for his men and would not wish to lose you or your fellow officers in this fight." The mystic nodded, finally showing some seriousness. "Sun Quan… he was always passionate towards his men…"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Lü Meng finally asked, "Why do you know so much about the Sun family? Did you serve them at one time?"  
  
"Serve? Well… I can't say, but how is the family? I lost contact with the family after the late Lord Sun Ce died."  
  
'So he knew Sun Ce?' Lü Meng thought to himself for a second, trying to make sense of this old man. He remembered very little about Sun Ce, as he joined a few years after the kingdom succession passed down to the brother Quan, and what he remembered was that the man did not care for a certain mystic, which eventually led to his early death. He answered the mystic's question, "As you know, Lord Sun Quan currently rules the land, Lady Wu is still alive and well, though she doesn't get out as much as she used to… she stays within her bedroom, the main hall, and the garden at Jian Ye."  
  
"She loved those flowers… especially the gold ones, but those wouldn't grow at this time of the year."  
  
Lü Meng continued as if he was never interrupted, "I'm not keen on many other of the family members, but I can tell you that Lady Wu's daughter, Lady Sun, recently married Lord Liu Bei of Shu and is currently staying in Shu now."  
  
Nodding, the mystic seemed to be remembering, as he asked, "Sun Ce… wasn't he and his close friend married to two maidens? Beautiful maidens… the Qiaos?"  
  
"Yes… Lord Zhou Yu is currently chief commander of all of Wu's forces and he is still married to the youngest of the Qiaos. Da Qiao's still a widow, though, but her she has a daughter…"  
  
It hit Lü Meng, subconsciously running his hand on his chest plate, where the letter remained. He muttered to himself, supposingly unheard by the mystic. "That's right..."  
  
However, it was clear that the mystic heard the statement, as he asked, "What about her daughter? What's her name again… Sun Ya! That's it… Lady Sun Ya, if I recall correctly."  
  
"That's it… well, once this crisis is over, she is set to marry the young general Lu Xun, though it's suppose to be a surprise for him," Lü Meng stated, rubbing his chestplate and shaking his head. "That is, if we even survive this battle…"  
  
"Now, that's not a bright side to look at, young man!" The mystic chuckled, making Lü Meng pondered his identity even more. Digging into his cloak, he pulled out a long, slender pipe and carefully filled it with the narcotics that Lü Meng did not recognize. As he lit and proceeded to take in a wiff of the sweet smelling cocotion, the mystic continued, "I lost my innocense all to soon, and it seems you're heading down the same path, general Lü Meng. Here's my word of advise- don't grow up to be an old fool, much less old. It's bad enough being old, but it's even worse to allow age to get such an easy grasp on you and not even realize it until it's far too late."  
  
'As if I didn't get enough of this lecture from Gan Ning...' Lü Meng thought, silencing his negative thoughts and trying to go back to a more neutral setting. He knew that thinking so bad wouldn't help the situation at all, so he covered it up as he merely nodded, "I shall try."  
  
"So... tell me about this young general that is to marry the daughter of the late Lord Sun Ce. Is there any chance of me being able to see the young man?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, the general answered, "He's been wounded recently and needs as much rest as he can get, so I'm sorry, you cannot see him."  
  
Shaking his head, the mystic rose, enhaling another mouthful of the narcotic before reaching into his cloaks again with his free hand. He spoke as he did so, half occupied in finding whatever he was searching for. "Hmm... his name, what is it? Would he happen to be the kin of Lu Kang, the one that the late Lord Sun Ce had to defeat to gain Wu's capital and district?"  
  
"You're correct... his name is Lu Xun... do you already know him?"  
  
Smiling, the mystic laughed, "Oh, I met him! He was naught but a little boy when I did; small, light brown hair, golden eyes of the weirdest tint! Yes, I remember him well, unless he has changed his looks, I would assume him to be about up to your chest, neck at most, correct?"  
  
"Who are you?" Lü Meng asked, raising an eyebrow towards this old mystic.  
  
"Don't evade the question, silly boy! Oh, you don't have to tell me, I already know. Let's see... his personality; he's quite, usually sticks to himself but gives input when asked." Finally, the mystic found whatever he was looking for, and he tossed the small, pink fruit up in the air a few times, wearing on Lü Meng's nerves. "He looked like a thinker to me..."  
  
"Answer my question now... who are you, and how is it that you know so much about Lu Xun?"  
  
"He was once called Lu Yi, you know."  
  
Narrowing his gaze, the general nodded, "He would prefer us not to call him that, though..."  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"It's not out business to know..." Seeing that this was all a waste of time, Lü Meng turned to leave, not even asking about the fruit that the mystic toyed with. He couldn't believe he had just wasted all this time, chatting with an old loon instead of preparing the troops. He called out to his soldiers, noticing that Lu Xun was finally awake and moving out of the tent. "Prepare to set out-"  
  
The mystic called out to him, his voice causing him to stop in midstep, "Heed my words... you can't spend your whole life worrying for others more than your own health. You of all people should know this, Lü Meng of Runan."  
  
That struck a nerve, a nerve that Lü Meng wanted to keep hidden in his past. He snapped, flashing him a look that could kill. "Do not tell me where to set my priorities... the safety of my nation and my comrades are my priority, as a good general should set them. I hold no selfish means to defend myself, un less it is to stay alive to defend my friends when they need me."  
  
"War is not fought by strength alone... didn't your Lord tell you this before? If you don't heed my words, heed his."  
  
Once again, Lü Meng asked. "Who are you?"  
  
He still did not get his answer, throwing the small pink fruit at Lü Meng. The general's quick reflections saved him from being humilated, catching the fruit before it hit him in the face, and the mystic turned to leave now, flickinf his sleeves and shaking his head. "If you care more for your friend than your own health, then give him this. It will stop the infection and ease his pain if he stays still."  
  
And with that, the old mystic set off, leaving Lü Meng alone to grasp his halberd in one hand and the fruit in the other. He was so enraged at him that he did not hear Lu Xun's feet brushing along the grass. 'What an odd old man... very, very odd indeed! I... know my priorities...'  
  
"Lord Lü Meng..."  
  
The general gave a jerk of his head, not realizing he flashed Lu Xun a hard look until the boy jumped back. He tried to calm himself, and finally spoke when he was sure that he wasn't going to shout, "Yes?"  
  
Lu Xun's golden gaze could not be ignored, but neither could the sweat that pampened his face. As the boy spoke, Lü Meng brushed the back of his hand on his forehead, to check for a fever. "Sir, who was that man, and why do you look upset?"  
  
"You're running a fever... and you look a bit pale."  
  
Taken back by his concern, Lu Xun tried to cover it up, "It was a bit cold last night, sir, and I suppose I wrapped myself into the blankets too much. But sir, I'm alright-"  
  
"It was warm last night." Lü Meng stated, and, noticing the pink fruit that he still had in his hands, he sighed, handing it over to the curious Lu Xun. He did not want to talk about the mystic, as it simply brought up too many questions within himself to want to answer. "He was a healing type, and he told me to give this to you to stop the infection. Go ahead and take it, it's safe."  
  
The boy eyed the fruit with curious golden eyes, but he did not question him, as he carefully began to nibble on it. He recoiled, and he answered Lü Meng's questioning gaze. "It's bitter... really, really bitter."  
  
Now, Lü Meng could not help but smile, and Lu Xun could only wonder what had struck him so deep as to say nothing all and begin to head towards the camp. Daring the taste, Lu Xun shoved the fruit into his mouth and forced himself to chew and swallow, trying to hard not to gag at the horrible taste that now lingered in his mouth. He didn't see Lü Meng's gaze, nor his hear his thoughts, 'Perhaps he's right... maybe I am being a bit overprotective. He wanted to prove something to me, so... would that make it my fault that he got hurt just because I wasn't there in time?'  
  
"Lord Lü Meng? Are you alright?"  
  
The general sighed, shaking his head, "Just concerned. Gan Ning hasn't reported back yet, and I don't want Hua Seung to catch us off guard, that's all."  
  
It was obvious that Lu Xun did noy buy it, but he did not press the issue. As Lü Meng walked towards the camp, Lu XUn took a glance at the departing mystic, unable to understand the feeling he got when he looked at him. No, he didn't look familiar from his gaze, but there was something about him that made Lu Xun feel a bit more comfortable. He could not thank the mystic for the fruit, as Lü Meng called to him, "Come on... we can't stay in this spot any longer."  
  
Lu Xun could only obey, keeping all thoughts to himself as he followed behind his friend. He, too, was concerned for Gan Ning, but he figured the former pirate would return. He had to admit that it was a great relief to see the flames lighting up the sky, knowing that Gan Ning had accomplished his task. Now Lu Xun wondered... what was the next step?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sei Rong knew that returning to Hua Seung with such a defeat on his shoulders was going to be his death, but what choice did he have? He and countless other pirates spent the night traveling and searching for the rest of their party, only to find those wounded or killed by the pits that the Wu soldiers had dug, or slaughtered outside of the forest, arrows protruding through different vital spots. Though he could not find his captain, he wasn't completely wasting his time, observing the damage and the strategies of his enemies...  
  
He could sum up on word for these men... they were definately the tricky type. Though there was no honor in killing your enemy through carefully planned traps or sniping your foe with exact accuracy as this, he had to admit that these men knew what they were doing and that there was no honor in this fight at all but to drive off the enemy with anything they could use.  
  
They were also desperate, and Sei Rong wondered what had happened to the horses after their master's were killed in the pits. He saw bodies of pirates, but no horses... after checking the horses's tracks, he realized that these men were also low on supplies. They stole their horses!   
  
'Are these warriors we're going against fighting for survival? Or could it be that there's more to this?' Sei Rong thought to himself, finally coming to some sort of luck as he could see the signs of a camp ahead. He and his tired men walked towards the camp, and the first person that came to greet them was their captain!  
  
Sei Rong had to admit that the dead bodies seemed more welcoming than looking at Hua Seung's angered expression right now. The pirates behind Sei Rong instantly bowed, resting their foreheads on the ground in a sign of submission, and poor Sei Rong wasn't fast enough, as he was struck down by Seung's backhand. And his voice wasn't all to pleasent either, "You... let the ships get burned, didn't you?!"  
  
The crippled man did not hesitate to reply, "My lord, not ALL of the ships were burned! I was able to spare your's from the flames!"  
  
"But my ships... my armada... it lit up the SKIES!" Hua Seung's rage only increased, as he wrapped his fingers around Sei Rong's neck. "One ship was spared?! Who CARES! You... you ALLOWED the ships to be BURNED!"  
  
"It-was Gan-Ning's doing!"  
  
Did that release the hold? No... Hua Seung screamed now, as the other pirates trembled from his wrath-filled words. "That would be something that bell-wearin' traitor would do, and you allowed it to HAPPEN! ARE YOU THAT INCOMPETANT?!"  
  
Struggling for breath now, Sei Rong KNEW he was going to die now... there was nothing that would save him now. "Sir-sir... these men's tactics-if they keep to these-tactics, it won't be long-before your army is defeated!"  
  
Normally, this would ahve offered Sei Rong a quick death, however, to his surprise he was released, and Hua Seung backed away, to stomp his foot in the earth in rage. After he had regained some control over himself, he looked at Sei Rong, striking fear into him, "You're damn lucky you've got brains somewhere in that head of yours. Otherwise you'd be a useless pile of nothing... you're all forgiven for now, but don't think I'll let it go should something like THAT happen again!"  
  
"Sir, we had a lot of supplies on those ships... what will we do if we run out?" a soldier asked.  
  
"We'll worry about that later... there are plenty of villages we can ger the supplies from. A mere three thousand men cannot be everywhere at once!" Hua Seung had a new vigor, as any concern over the matter disappeared. Sei Rong really didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing, though, but he kept silent, prefering not to be killed now. "I'll make them pay for humilating me... oh, how they will pay! Too bad Cheng Lu won't be able to see it... a good general he was."  
  
No, Sei Rong knew nothing of what happened in the woods, but he could take in enough that their best general of the calvary was dead. He knew better than to ask of the exact details, so instead, he asked, "What now, sir? Why haven't you advanced?"  
  
Hua Seung spat, crossing his arms and looking towards the east, as if to sneer at his enemies. "I'm merely waiting... but now that you've arrived, we can start out. I know exactly where they're staying, and I want to crush them!"  
  
"That's it, sir?"  
  
Silence, then a nod. "Yeah... what else were you expecting? Beyond their traps and trickery, they're only three thousand men... all there needs to be done it to catch them, and KILL them! They cannot run from me forever!"  
  
Before Sei Rong could say anything, the pirate captain turned around, to shout the orders, "Break camp! We're going to split up into two fractions... I'll pursue the enemy, while those under Sei Rong will find the nearest village and take whatever supplies they can find! Today, we will march to victory!"  
  
The pirates around him gave their eager response, as if their humilating defeat the day before did not happen at all. Sei Rong could only sigh, waiting for the cheering to stop before addressing the pirate captain, "Be careful... there's a good chance that they left a few more traps elsewhere."  
  
"Don't worry... I sent scouts out, and they've reported nothing." Hua Seung narrowed his eyes, smiling as a soldier brought him his recovered horse. The fuzzy steed seemed a bit angered that he was left along in the woods, as it snorted when his master mounted him. Looking to Sei Rong, Hua Seung nodded, and Sei Rong noticed his missing shoulder pad. "Report to me at night fall... no sooner, no later."  
  
"Yes, my lord..."  
  
Now, grinning, Hua Seung shouted, kicking his horse twice and starting off in a trot, "Victory! I will not stop until every last one of them is dead!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Looking at the tent that still stood, Lü Meng wondered towards it, bringing his horse and the young general that rode on it along as well. Gan Ning still had not shown up yet, and what was worse was that the scouts spotted movement in the enemy camps. He sighed, and Lu Xun spoke up, finally smiling after getting that horrible taste out of his mouth. "Perhaps we should send a search party for him?"  
  
"What a waste of good men..."  
  
Lu Xun could not help but notice the bitterness in his friend's voice, as it was twice as bitter as that horrible fruit. He spoke up, wondering if he should even bother, "Sir, you're not normally like this. Did that mystic tell you something?"  
  
Lü Meng shook his head, "He told me nothing that is of your concern. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, sir..." Lu Xun replied, lowering his gaze slightly, wondering if it was something he had done. He wanted to apologize again, for going off and doing the foolish thing he had done, but he did not, knowing it would bring up old news that was wanting to be forgotten. Instead, he kept silent, not liking this Lü Meng at all...  
  
Finally, they came up to the tent, and what they heard was a combination of upbeat whistling and the jingling of bells. Slowly, of so slowly, did Lü Meng turn to look at Lu Xun, and the boy could not help but allow his childish side to show, a rather impish grin upon his face as he swore he saw Lü Meng's eye twitch. He said nothing, as the general entered the tent, to see the former pirate sitting on the stool, his feet propped up on the table and one arm behind his head as the other plicked at his bells, to go along with his whistling.  
  
Gan Ning winked at his friend, his impish smile obvious as well. "Meng! What took you?"  
  
Only two words could come out of Lü Meng's mouth, and they seemed to flow smoothly, despite his anger, "You bastard..."  
  
"Hey... now THAT'S not nice, especially after I set all those ships on fire and wrecked up the flagship good!" Gan Ning pointed out, instantly jumping to his feet and saluting, as Lu Xun poked his head in, bending over to flash his pirate friend a smile. "Reporting for duty; every ship is destroyed, and I had the supplies sent to our next destination. It'll be there by the time we get there!"  
  
"Good... now pack up; we're moving out."  
  
The former pirate was expecting more of an congradulations, but seeing his friend's quick temper told him not to go looking for it, as he did just that. He was definately a fast worker, and, dragging along the remains of the tent, he tried to keep up with them, as he addressed Lu Xun, "Hey, kid... what's got him all gruffy, eh? No sleep? Was it something he ate?"  
  
Lü Meng only sighed, as Lu Xun was hesitant to answer, "The enemy troop is about to move out; he's concerned, that's all."  
  
"My butt, but whatever." Gan Ning knew better, but he wasn't in the mood to pry out the information. "So, oh great leader, what next?"  
  
"Lu Xun, go ahead and wait for us at the front." Lü Meng ordered, and the boy did not hesitate, waiting for the general to release the reigns before trotting off to the front of their small forces. Now, feeling a bit more secure, Lü Meng looked to Gan Ning, quickly apologizing, "I'm sorry if I seem a bit cranky, but I ahve my reasons. Lu Xun's injured-"  
  
"Injured?! Who?! I'll kill them..."  
  
The general grabbed his hand before he could reach for his sword, as he continued on, "Don't worry... the mystic that stopped by gave him something that should help fight any infection that should come, just as long as he doesn't move around too much. I'm going to keep an eye on him, but that limits us a bit. I want you to scout around; I've been noticing their formations, especially when they camp. They have quite a few different camps... I want you to burn a few of them, but don't leave a pattern for them to follow. Lu Xun and I will be setting up the traps up ahead... can you do this?"  
  
The former priate gave him a wink, resting a warm hand on his shoulders as he nodded, "Hey, who was it that led the surprise attack against Cao Cao without losing a single man? Don't worry, Meng, I can handle this. You... you just make sure that those traps are set, and make sure that Lu Xun gets better. I know how much you care about the little guy."  
  
Smiling, Lü Meng nodded, giving a sigh of relief. "Thank you... you be careful too. I don't want to lose a good friend."  
  
"Nah, don't you worry about that." Gan Ning stated, then waited for a few seconds to pass before cleaing his throat to catch his friend's attention. "Oh, and don't let anyone ELSE hear this, because you didn't get it from me. But, Meng, I think you're doing a pretty damn good job of acting commander."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Lü Meng gave a hinted smile, as he asked, "Oh really?"  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. Just don't frown so much... you're just a few years older than me; keep it that way."  
  
To that, Lü Meng could not help but smile, as he thanked his fate that he had a friend such as this... "Let's go, before Lu Xun begins to wonder where we are..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xu Huang wasn't expecting to find Zhang He alone, standing on the cliff side and gazing out into the sea. Though he had his priorities, his own curiosity brought him to stand next to the silent man. He knew Zhang He well, and he could tell by the look in his eyes that something was wrong. Yes... so, he, too, looked out into the ocean, to gaze at the sight of the small village near the sea, seeing a ship with bright red sails at its dock.   
  
Why was Zhang He staring at this ship?   
  
He asked, surprised that the man did not respond quickly, "What is it about that ship?"  
  
Zhang He wasn't the type to brood, as he seemed to be one of the optimistic people that Xu Huang found good company with. He was a man who enjoyed beauty and found it in everything, and though he was definately not a normal man, Xu Huang found no fault in the man's love for their main strategist. Everyone knew that he and Sima Yi were a pair, but no one dared object to it, as it only seemed natural.   
  
Now, the silent man that was once always smiling, always up for a conversation, said nothing. He kept his blue eyes transfixed on that ship, as if it had been sent from hell itself. Xu Huang wodnered if this ship was part of the million man armada, as he brought up the issue with Zhang He. "There's an army approaching Wu from the seas... they say it is a Million Man armada, captained by a man called Hua Seung. Do you think that is his flagship?"  
  
Finally, there came a response, as Zhang He let out a breath, "No... I know that is not his ship. That ship is independent from this so called Million Man armada. But yes... I do know this ship..."  
  
The pure bitterness in his voice was enough to tell Xu Huang that this man did NOT like this ship, as he did not bring it up. Instead, he spoke up, "I suggest we leave here... would you like to join me in going to the capital of Wu?"  
  
"Why are you heading there?"  
  
"Our lord plans on helping Wu get rid of this threat, and I was sent to tell them personally." Xu Huang answered, relieved to see Zhang He's eyes finally moved away from that ship. "I wouldn't mind the company, and you would probably explain the situation in owrds better than I could."  
  
The man seemed hesitant, but nevertheless, he nodded, "Let us go then... by luck I will never see that ship again then."  
  
And Xu Huang knew better than to ask, merely nodding as the two headed towards their waiting horses. He was quite thankful that he had ran into Zhang He... he was rather tired of being alone, and he enjoyed the man's company. He only hoped that whatever sullen mood that had taken him over would pass soon... what a dull trip it would be for them both to be silent on the way to Jian Ye. 


	9. A Test of Loyalty

Trinity By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KOEI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.  
  
Well, this chapter is way overdue, along with the other stories I've done. Almost forgot I had them... and I am sorry for that! Normally it wouldn't take me so long to write a chapter, especially if it's already partially written (thanks to Quicksilver), but with A-kon, vacations, senior stuff and college preparations, and most importantly my job as a unit leader/counselor/art instructor at a summer camp, I guess it all slipped my mind. But do not fear! Last week of camp is upon me (and I go back to being poor, oh boo hoo...). I SHALL GET THESE FANFICS COMPLETED!  
  
------  
  
Chapter Nine: A Test of Loyalty  
  
------  
  
There was an eerie silence that plagued the land, sweeping over the damaged grounds and over the hills, to where the pirates now knew that was, like the rest of the land around them, filled with booby traps. Hua Seung stood upon his muscular horse, who had long since been healed from the arrows, though its fatigued was obvious by the deepness of its breath. The pirate captain surveyed the land through the sunlit horizon, narrowing his eyes with disgust.  
  
How?  
  
How could people fear him so much to tear apart the land, fill it with such deadly traps, then try to cover their trail?!  
  
The horse gave a tired snort, signaling to its master of its weariness. The pirate just scoffed, patting the creature on the side and going back to surveying the land. Yet, of all these traps, none killed him yet, and though he was open to admit that a few of his men were sacrificed, he could only laugh at this attempt. What's a few men?  
  
Sei Rong stood at a considerable and safe distance, not even wanting to know why this man was laughing now. Maybe it was the heat, Sei Rong thought, wiping his sweaty brow with his now bare arm. He had not expected the southeastern land to be so humid... and as he looked back at the tired soldiers, he frowned. This wasn't good...  
  
"My lord," though Sei Rong knew that addressing the pirate captain at this moment was considered suicide, he felt enough courage build up within him now, and he continued, even as Hua Seung ignored him. "Perhaps it is best that I send out scouts while we rest? Nightfall is upon us, and it would be-"  
  
Finally, the pirate captain laughed. "What?"  
  
"M-my lord?"  
  
Turning his horse around to face him, Hua Seung looked down at the crippled man, his dark eyes gleaming with something nasty. "What would it be if we continued marching at night, eh? Suicide?"  
  
Now to the point of forcing to hold down the urge to tremble, Sei Rong nodded, "We know the land is rigged with traps now... it would be wise to rest the main force and send smaller ones around."  
  
"HA!"  
  
Somehow hearing that did not surprise Sei Rong, but he felt relieved when the pirate captain gave a grin, driving his spear into the ground with a single thrust of his hand. "Sure, why the hell not? That's the brightest thing you've said all day, you old fool. I'm starting to ponder about these guys, these people from Wu! Interesting insects... all the more pleasure I'll have to squish every one of them like the roaches that they are!"  
  
That brought much relief to the hears of the nearby soldiers, and the pirate captain bellowed out to his tired pirates and soldiers, wondering how far his voice could carry. "Alright, you slops! Break camp, and make it quick! Don't worry about the dead for now- they're not goin' anywhere!"  
  
This seemed to be the natural way for the pirates, as they all broke off, giving shouts to one another, "Three from each sector go get some good for your group! Whoever's turn it is to keep guard, get to yer stations!"  
  
"Heh... this is great, Sei Rong!"  
  
The crippled adviser dared to look up at Hua Seung, wondering about that ever so frightening smile upon his face. "What is, my lord? We are not in the best of situations right now..."  
  
Something in the pirate captain's eyes told him something frightening, that there might have actually been a hint of a brain in that head of his, as Hua Seung spoke lowly, "I have a feelin'... they're watching us as we speak. The rats... tell the night guards to stand good watch out, ye hear?"  
  
"Yes, my lord... I shall."  
  
It appeared that Hua Seung was definitely in one of his good moods, however odd that may be...  
  
------  
  
From a considerable distance, a night bird gave a call to summon the night, as the sun crept further and further away behind the mountains. A few seconds later, another bird called out, and this time, the soldier got the message. Quietly, he stayed lunched over, running in a rather odd stance as to stay under the bushes. He almost felt like a monkey right now, and though it seemed out of place, he dared not laugh at himself. Now was not the time for that.  
  
He kept on running, until he lept through a particular set of bushes, marked only by a patch of very out of place elephant ear leaves. As he landed on both feet, he looked up and into the red eyes of the former pirate that waited there, tapping his bells to keep himself occupied.  
  
"They've began to set up camp..."  
  
That was all that he needed to say, as Gan Ning gave a grin, almost frightening those around him. He looked to the selected few, the ones he hand-picked himself, and withdrew his blade, slinging it over his shoulders as he stood up. As night began to fall upon the woods, the Pirate of the Silken Sails spoke up.  
  
"Well, that's the Hua Seung I remember... he made it loud and clear, too. That's no good..."  
  
The soldiers grew alarmed, as one asked, "What do you mean?!"  
  
Rising his upper lip for a second, the former pirate replied. "He knows that we're planning something tonight."  
  
The disappointment that arose from the lucky soldiers was apparent on their surprised faces, and another sighed, "Then what are we to do?! For all we know, we could be jumping into a trap ourselves!"  
  
The other began to agree, however, they were silenced been Gan Ning growled, catching their attention once more. Once they grew silent, Gan Ning continued, "Yes... not only that, but he might send out a few scouts to check the area for the traps my buddy Meng and our little thinker Lu Xun set up, which is good!"  
  
"Sir, how can that be-"  
  
"Because it's what we WANT him to do! Get it?" Giving a teethy grin, Gan Ning explained. "Ya see, we've left a few traps out in the open for the scouts to detect, and wile they're doing the detecting, we shall be circling the main group and attacking a small unit on the completely DIFFERENT direction of the traps..."  
  
It seemed to be dawning on the soldiers, as one caught on, "Hua Seung will then think that the traps are a rouse and will send the main force our way then, correct?"  
  
Slamming his fist down on the open palm of his other, the former pirate gave a rather devilish grin. "While another unit attacks from the opposite direction of us, forcing Hua Seung to send some troops THAT away, only to await certain DEATH by the clever little traps set up by our little boy genius! Hua Seung will be so turned around, we would have no other choice but to point and laugh at him!"  
  
That seemed to have done it, as the soldiers expressed their approval. Gan Ning could only grin, as he silenced their praise once again. "You can praise Lord Lü Meng and boy genius later. Right now we merely wait for darkness to act as our cover, and get the job done. I'm counting on each and every one of you to do his job... this NEEDS to work, or we're screwed, got it?"  
  
"You can count on us!"  
  
That was all that he needed to hear, and the former pirate nodded. It amazed him, even now... of how loyal a single soldier could be. He pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about it as he spoke up again, "Alright, let's head out. I'm kinda anxious to see Hua Seung's dumbfounded look; always puts a smile on my face!"  
  
They began to spread out, and he grinned to himself, as he brushed some bushes aside. His horse looked up at him, its white fur dirty from neglect. He gave Yang, or at least that want he thought the horse was named, as he was sure the black one that Lü Meng claimed was Ying, a gentle pat, before mounting him. "I'll give you a bath later... come on, let's go."  
  
Happy that someone finally noticed him, Yang gave a low whinny, letting the former pirate onto his back without question. It took a second for Gan Ning to get comfortable, but as soon as he felt settled, he gave the reigns a slight tug and placed his sword to the side. "Be still, o beating heart!"  
  
"Good luck on your mission, Pirate of the Silken Sails!"  
  
Somehow, hearing that voice boom out of nowhere wasn't really what startled him, but spotting the man to his left was what made Gan Ning flinch. As he stared at the hooded man, he really didn't know what to say, as the mystic merely rose his wriggle old hand and gave him a little wave, before turning around. Gan Ning finally caught his breath, giving a grunt, "What the... how long were you there, old man?!"  
  
"Oh, I've been here awhile; you just never noticed me..." The Mystic said, his voice ringing a bell to Gan Ning's memory, as he began to shuffle away. Had he known that this was the very same man that Lü Meng had spoken with earlier, he would have chased the man down and beat some answers out of him. Was he the reason why his friend was in such a sour mood?! "Again I say good luck... one's past occupation, to be destroyed by a warrior such as yourself... so tiring... farewell, Gan Ning."  
  
And, just as suddenly as he appeared, the old mystic was gone, leaving Gan Ning breathless and completely clueless. He blinked several times, but he said nothing, wondering if he was even there at all. Maybe... he was just imagining him? "Uh... right..."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He looked to the soldier that stared at him, and he said nothing as the soldier repeated himself, "Sir, is something the matter?"  
  
Taking one last glance at the empty forest, Gan Ning put on a fake smile, nudging his horse onward. "Nothing... just saw a monkey, that's all. Nothing important..."  
  
------  
  
Lu Xun didn't know what to do anymore...  
  
No, he finished all of his chores, or at least the ones that Lü Meng allowed him to do, and he just finished briefing the next set of strategies. Though he had completed these things, he felt unaccomplished today, and he looked towards the tent where Lü Meng hid himself, wondering now what the mystic had said.  
  
Was Lü Meng mad at him? Was he mad at the Mystic, or himself? Or was it really just the whole situation bearing down on him? Lu Xun offered so many strategies, but he felt useless. Something was bothering him, but Lu Xun couldn't figure what.  
  
Giving a heart-filled sigh, Lu Xun eagerly waited for Gan Ning's return. With someone as isolating and shielded as Lü Meng, Lu Xun knew that he could at least open up to the pirate... Maybe Gan Ning could see what was wrong with Lü Meng?  
  
------  
  
And Lü Meng stared at the maps that Lu Xun drew out for him, not really looking at them and caring. No, he wasn't angry with Lu Xun... he had quite gotten over that. And the pirates didn't really upset him either.  
  
"Blegh... I can take care of myself... and others too..."  
  
Grabbing the bottle of wine, he downed the little bit that was left, hoping to find some sort of comfort in that. No, he wasn't drunk... he always left himself a little to make sure that it would never happen, though now he wished he hadn't.  
  
Lü Meng sighed, resting his forehead on his hands as his leaned against the empty bottle, letting some of his long, black hair slip into his view. He gave a sneer, throwing it back with disgust. "Stupid… what the hell was I thinking, letting it grow out this long…"  
  
The question seemed to be directed towards himself, though he could not answer it. He lowered his gaze again, then closed his tired green eyes. He sighed one word, then reopened his eyes, to look back down at the maps, to continue his studies.  
  
"Mei..."  
  
------  
  
"I heard that one of the generals over here found our old buddy... he's workin' with the enemy now!"  
  
Gan Ning was prepared to do his nightly raid when he heard that voice, one that seemed hauntingly familiar. He stopped his midnight black steed to hear that voice again, feeling his heart lurch at the sound of it's deep baritone sound. "Who'd a thought that ol' ruffian would abandon us for the likes o' them!"  
  
That voice, Gan Ning thought, turning his horse about to where the voice was coming from. Yes, from the enemy camp, the one of many. He was to attack a different set, however, he halted and silenced his soldiers, to hear the next voice ring in. "Yeah, that Gan Ning! You think he's here now?"  
  
"Of course! Didn't you see him charge the Captain? Red hair and jingling bells; that was Ning alright!"  
  
Oh, how Gan Ning knew these voices! He could remember a time when he laughed along side of them, wrestled with them to pass the time. Could these be the ones he ran away from so many years ago? Were these the ones that plundered... and murdered with so many years ago?  
  
Yes, these were the ones, Gan Ning confirmed when he heard the last voice say, "I wish Gan Ning would 'ave taken 'ua Seung's head! Then we'd be in a better position now!"  
  
The soldiers about Gan Ning saw his expression, and one almost spoke aloud to ask, but the former pirate shook his head, signaling to his men to continue on with the plan, without him. They did not question his orders, and as they silently marched on, Gan Ning took his horse and charged towards the voices, one hand gripping the hilt of his fine blade. He was going to pay them a little visit.  
  
"Admit it; things were a lot better with us when 'e wasn't around!"  
  
"That's treason! Speak like that and he'll have your head!"  
  
The pirates argued, speaking of things forbidden until one of them heard a soft jingling coming from the woods. He turned, but nothing was there. Another asked, "What's your problem?"  
  
Waiting for the noise to come again, the man shrugged, "Must be the wind... tis very strange in this part of land."  
  
"How so?"  
  
The man with the gash along his face answered, "The winds are uneasy, docking into the harbor was harder than usual. Did ye notice?"  
  
"I was sleeping..."  
  
"No surprise- the winds are uneasy, the land seems haunted. There 'asn't been a single 'ome 'ere with people in it and the insides empty when we go to look. This part o' China isn't normal, and I don't like it."  
  
Another pirate was going to agree, until he too heard the light jingling. He asked aloud, looking about, "What's that?"  
  
They all went silent, but they heard nothing until there came an explosion at the neighboring camp. Instantly, the five soldiers rose from their fireplace, turning to the direction of the now rising flames and screams. They were under attack, and one grabbed his spear, only to pause. For a third time, came the jingle, but this time it was accompanied by the sounds of thundering hooves. "There!"  
  
Turning about, the pirates quickly forgot about the chaos in the next camp to see a problem of their own. A Wu general charged out from behind the bushes, a sword in one hand and bells wrapped around his chest and waist. They stared into his beaming red eyes, before one of them had the nerves to speak again. "Is that... Gan Ning?!"  
  
The former pirate glared at them, as another proclaimed, his voice joyful. "It is! Gan Ning, old buddy! Thank the heavens, you're alive!"  
  
"Old friend!" shouted another, dropping his sword and forgetting about the chaos that went on in the other camp. "You 'aven't changed a bit!"  
  
Chilling red eyes turned to him, eyes the color of blood, as the former pirate smirked, "Oh no? I would hope I've changed a little!"  
  
They could almost hear the bitterness in his voice, but no one seemed ready to question it. The Gan Ning they knew was a natural jokester, able to alter his voice to the complete opposite of his mood. Though, his eyes and sword seemed to tell otherwise... "So... how've things been, eh, old buddies, old pals?"  
  
"Can't complain too much, except that pirating isn't as freelance as it used to be."  
  
"Yeah!" Another agreed. "Ever since YOU left, ol' cap'n's been runnin' things. Now, we can't plunder without sharing 'alf our booty with the like o' 'im!"  
  
"If you dislike him so much... why work for him?" Gan Ning asked, his eyes narrowing. His horse ventured closer to them, as someone began to shout for assistance. One attempted to move, however, Gan Ning's sword forbid it, swiping and knocking him off his feet. Now, seeing that he was serious, he continued, "Why do you think I left then, eh? To be quite honest, I couldn't stand the imbecile, and I still can't."  
  
"Well, we can't declare mutiny on him; no other captain would ever hire us again, and we would never be able to agree on someone amongst us."  
  
Suddenly, one shouted, "Hey, why don't we work with you?!"  
  
"Work... with me?" Gan Ning sneered, scaring them as he gave a quick reply, "Don't think... I don't remember the times I had with the likes of you! I remember almost EVERY face of the men we slaughtered together, for what? Gold? Treasures?"  
  
One hiccuped from the back, "And women and wine!"  
  
The pain was evident in his eyes for a second, before he blinked, anger striking in them once again. "Aye... and answer me this... men are one thing, but the slaughter of women and children?"  
  
"A kid nicked me in the leg once! They can be dangerous!"  
  
However, among the pirates, the one struck down seemed to understand, as he finally got back to his feet. Gan Ning looked at him for a second, seeing his slight fear, as he asked, "You've changed alright... is that why you left? Because we plundered that village?"  
  
"Plundered that village... and one just like the day before and one the day before that! I grew sick of the weary cycle; I wanted away from the senseless carnage!" Gan Ning shouted, and as flames reached the sky behind them, they knew now what his intentions were. "And here you are, the same few men that I once called my friends... it's because of people like YOU that the word 'pirate' strikes fear into the hearts of the people!"  
  
Sneering, one withdrew his weapon, "That is what it MEANS to be a pirate! Is being a general any better? You still kill senselessly; you still strike fear into your victims' hearts!"  
  
"But only... fellow soldiers, fellow men who are strong enough to raise the sword, not a garden tool!"  
  
"What's the difference? Death is death; fear is fear. You can try to justify it anyway you like," the same one chuckled, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, how you've changed Ning. We, for all our faults, do not try to hide what we truly are. You have forgotten that and have slipped into hypocrisy."  
  
Those words were enough to settle the struggle within him. There was no way to change them, to save them, and he returned to Lu Xun's plans. Raising his sword, he gave his horse a kick, charging at his former friends.  
  
They were immediately on their feet; if there was anything a pirate knew how to do it was to defend himself. They knew his moves well, yet they could not even defend WELL against it. There was no doubt that the former pirate's strength had only increased over the past few years, and he fought with the same viciousness that he had done many years ago...  
  
He ignored their cries of pain, the sounds of his own name being shouted out. If anything, he was a statue, cold and unrelenting.  
  
'But, with my past occupation and the murder of Ling Cao, would Sun Quan ever accept me?' Gan Ning had asked when he met with Lü Meng for the first time, wondering how anyone can overlook someone's past bloodshed to even trust them. Now was no different... he was only doing to them what he had done to his enemies so many years ago...  
  
There was no one here to be spared; no one who had not committed a crime. They deserved no pity...  
  
Somehow, amongst his fighting, he had removed himself from his horse, not wishing to cause harm to it in a fight that was his own. It wasn't long before there was but only one left, and as he drove his long, curved blade from his last victim's neck, the pirate lost all nerves, barely gripping his own sword.  
  
So much blood on his hands now; he felt a murderer all over again. How many had he just killed? How many to make this other pirate, a killer, tremble in fear?  
  
And the pirate waited, not moving a step or running away. He seemed ready to die along with his messmates, and this was probably what made the Pirate of the Silken Sails hesitate in the first place. That look of fear... it certainly wasn't the first time he had received it, however, he did something that he did not do before. He lowered his sword, "Get out of here... I'm through with the likes... of you."  
  
"Why leave me alive... when you have killed so many others?"  
  
Turning away, the Wu general sighed. "You don't deserve a reason... be gone, before I change my mind."  
  
"No... I will not be seen as a deserter, forced to live out the rest of my days with the rest of humanity looking down at me! Pirates will not accept a coward; regular people will not accept a former pirate. I will end my own life if you do not."  
  
And Gan Ning's voice was cold, heartless... "And yet that I was accepted... so be it then."  
  
One quick motion let the last pirate's head roll to the ground, and Gan Ning did not hesitate at all now, picking it up and stuffing it in a sack. His reasons for such was simple... by bringing back a former friend's hand, perhaps it could be proof to all of Wu and to himself that he was no longer the criminal he used to be...  
  
Of course, it would also show that he was perfectly capable of lopping off someone's head with apparently little emotion. Hopefully everyone would see that he had only done so to win their approval.  
  
He sighed... perhaps there was just no escape for it? Sheathing his sword, he mounted his steed, riding away from the horrid scene of bodies and joining his own men, not explaining the details or why he was coated with blood...  
  
------  
  
Author's Note: Damn... I'm SO sorry this is so late... and to answer a question...  
  
Mei: You'll find out later... don't worry, it's NOT a past love... well, technically it is, yes, but not a lover. 


	10. Can't Let Go

**Trinity **

By Gingivere the Shadowreaver

------

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.

College is evil, but I will get this chapter in! HA! Right now I am living off of salted peanuts and Coke... COKE... I normally hate coke (as in Coca Cola), but it's an acquired taste it seems. Argh... I'll finish these fanfics... give me a few weeks. Or months...

------

Chapter Ten: Can't Let Go

------

'Meng, Meng, is that you? Come closer... so that I can see you...'

And of course, as he usually did, the young man obeyed his sister's wishes, breaking through the mental barrier that he had put in between himself and the real world. He hated this world, for every time he visited it, all he could see was the paleness of her skin and the fading life in her dark green eyes.

In all reality, she was dead.

The boy walked to her bedside, and there, he could see her smile on her dry, thin lips, as recognition shined in her dying eyes. 'Meng, it is you... oh Meng, you're alive...'

Of course he was alive! He was strong, after all... how could he not be after spending most of his life in the fields, working, or at her bedside, tending to her every needs? He said nothing, merely nodding and smiling to his ailing sister.

It would not be long before she died... and he knew this just by looking at her.

However, she denied it, as she tried so hard to sit up. Seeing her struggle, he was there in a heartbeat, holding her weak, fragile body within his dirty yet strong hands, and though he was a soldier now, he handled her with the gentlest of care. Though he knew she was to die soon, he only wished to make her last few moments worth it...

'Oh, what a strong man you've become... but you will always be my baby brother, Meng... always remember that, will you?'

Again, Lü Meng resorted to silence, merely nodding and helping her sit up in her bed, setting her up to where her weak back could lean up against the wall. He didn't need to speak anymore... all he needed to do was to be there, even as she tried to move her hands to embrace him. Catching them within his own, he just smiled, unable to do anything else.

'Oh Meng... you're a mess! Look at you... you're already growing a five o'clock shadow!' Her wandering hands found their way out of his strong hold, to grasp and caress that face of his. His smile faded, and he closed his eyes, as the life in her voice trickled like a dying creek. When would she finally go? 'So rugged now... so tense, so stressed... and your hair!'

Yes, his hair was a mess... he always knew that; everyone told him that. Yet, he did not care... how could he find the time to care, when all he thought about was losing her?

An odd smile found itself onto her face, as her small, weak fingers got lost in that hair of his, finding a way to untie the strap that was used to keep it up and letting his hair fall into place, barely touching his shoulders. Then she giggled, her old life finding its way back to her voice as she smiled, 'Let me do your hair... find the comb and I will do it now!'

And despite how odd that idea seemed, he did not refuse, biting his tongue to silence himself as he obeyed her last wish. He did not complain when she yanked too hard, nor did he wince at the pain he felt when she tried so hard to untangle his knots. All he did was sit there in his silence, to dread the day that when he came back, she would finally find her peace...

He was just waiting for the day to come... to know of his failure...

"Do you think Gan Ning is alright?"

Lü Meng nearly flung himself out of the chair by that small, timid voice, and he barely caught himself as he looked up at Lu Xun's wide, golden eyes. Instantly, the boy asked, then quickly apologized, "Sir, did I startle you?! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright... you caught me unaware, that's all..." Lü Meng gave a weak smile, brushing his hair back and realizing he had split some of his now cold tea all over the maps. Lu Xun was all over it, trying to clean the mess, even as the general shook his head, "Don't stress over it... I'll get make some more."

He could look into Lu Xun's averted eyes and see how hesitant he was, and he asked, as the boy seemed to ignore him and went right back to cleaning. "How's your wound?"

"It's fine, sir..." Lu Xun said quickly, as if he didn't want to talk about it. Finally, as he completely dried off the maps, the boy stood at attention. "Sir, Gan Ning didn't return yet, and I was just a bit concerned... I saw the flames over their camp, but there's no sign of him."

Now Lü Meng tried not to worry, though it seemed impossible. Where WAS that pirate? He could see how much it bothered Lu Xun, as he now tried to think of a way to comfort him. Gan Ning was reckless, not weak... he could take care of himself!

The tent flap moved aside to reveal the former pirate, and Lu Xun, as if forgetting his worries, greeted him cheerfully, "Gan Ning! I did not expect you to be back so soon..."

From the moment Gan Ning looked at him, Lu Xun could not only see the blood that stained his face, chest, and clothes, but his red eyes, usually bright, fierce, seemed dead. Not even a true smile rose on his features, as he merely nodded... something happened.

Lü Meng noticed the difference as well, as Lu Xun stepped aside to allow the former pirate to stand in front of Lü Meng's desk, "Gan Ning? Is something wrong?"

That was when they noticed the damp sack that laid at his waist, the dried blood stained upon his pants as he reached for it. To Lü Meng's surprised, his friend, literally, dumped the head upon the table, it rolling a bit before stopping, the still opened eyes gazing dead on, straight at Lü Meng. "I finished my task for tonight."

The silence... was too frightening.

"There... there's a human head on the table," Lu Xun babbled, knowing how ridiculous he sounded. His face noticeably paled, as he pointed a shaking finger at it. "Where... where did it come from?!"

To Lü Meng, this was nothing uncommon, really, as experience had hardened him up for such things. However, he gave an immediate order, looking past the head somehow and to Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, the horses need to be looked at. Go make sure that it is done correctly."

The boy nodded, shaking slightly as he headed out. Needless to say, it was the first time he had witnessed such an act, and Lü Meng addressed this, as Gan Ning did nothing. "Ning, what the hell were you thinking- what's the meaning of this?"

"I killed the pirates. All of them. This one almost got away; he wanted to be killed." Gan Ning simply answered, the coldness in his voice worrying his friend as he looked up at him. "I'm giving it to you to prove my loyalty to Wu, and to cut off all ties I once had with these heartless bastards."

Hearing Gan Ning say such a thing startled him, as Lü Meng looked down at the head, the sight more pleasant than the obvious lifelessness from his friend's face right now. Brushing his hair back again, he sighed, now only wondering what had caused this... why did Gan Ning doubt his loyalty?

"I see... why did you feel the need to do this thing? Has someone been questioning your loyalty?"

Finally, there seemed to be some sort of emotion that rose, and it was pain. "Myself."

Lü Meng's eyebrow rose, "Explain."

"You accepted me so easily, even after you saw what I did to Ling Cao... you were willing to forget that and put it behind you." Gan Ning explained, his crimson eyes narrowing as he glared down at the head. "Everyone was... but still, I am still called my former names... as if I still am that pirate I once was..."

"You cannot change your past, Ning..."

The look Gan Ning gave only deepened his concern, "This pirate was once my friend... they all were. But I had to kill them, to prove to everyone, to myself, that I am NOT that pirate, that scoundrel, that... that murderer."

Hearing such venom come from Gan Ning did not surprise him, but it was the pain that did. Lü Meng placed his hands on the man's shoulders, speaking softly, "Do you feel better?"

After a few seconds of silence, Gan Ning let out a pained sigh. "No..."

"Would you like me to tell you why?"

Gan Ning turned away, but he nodded, never the less.

"Ning... killing your old friends to prove your loyalty has, in its own way, convinced you that you can never truly be loyal. You tell yourself that, if it is this easy to kill old friends, then what is to keep you from turning on us? Is this not true?"

That seemed to strike his friend really deep, as the pain in his eyes increased for a second, before turning away to avoid his gaze. Yes, he knew exactly what he meant, and he only realized it until now. However, he made a reply, "But you're... you're nothing like them... you never killed for pleasure, have you?"

"No, but that does not put your heart at ease, does it?"

Hissing a breath, the former pirate responded. "No... no it doesn't..."

Lü Meng only smiled, "Don't worry Ning; it's perfectly normal for you to feel this way, to have these doubts. However, I know that you will never betray us. You have found your place here; you have found what you truly believe in. That is what will keep you fighting: your own sense of justice."

Now, there was remorse in his voice, and Lü Meng's concern never wavered as his friend ran a hand through his own hair, giving a pained sighed. "And where was my sense of justice back then, eh? Fine time for it to show up... damn it all..."

"Gan Ning... you have to conquer the demons of your past; we all do."

"Yeah... I know..." Gan Ning reached back, grabbing the head by the hair and heading towards the door, head hung in shame. "Fight the demons..."

But Lü Meng stopped him, speaking softly, "But... nowhere is it written that you have to conquer them alone."

He was brushed away, "I'd rather do it alone... I rather not share the pain. Besides, I'm a big boy..."

"As you wish then." Without an argument, Lü Meng watched his friend leave, and he let out a sigh, not liking the situation at all. He felt helpless, but it was something that the former pirate felt he had to do alone. He turned back to his bloody desk, to finish his work. "I just hope he can fight and win before Hua Seung attacks... would be horrible should something happen."

And he knew, deep in his heart, that Gan Ning wasn't the only one with self doubt... he wondered to himself, as he sat back down, unable to concentrate on the tea-stained maps. Did he get over his own demons by now?

------

"So... what's the damage?"

Sei Rong didn't even know where to begin, standing next to Hua Seung as pirates ran about willy-nilly to put out the flames. They stood before the burning camp, and Sei Rong was more surprised that the pirate captain wasn't fuming right now. Instead, the dark skinned man stood there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, as if it was physically hurting him to hold his anger in.

"At least three camps have been consumed by the fire, and one camp was completely slaughtered." Sei Rong replied, not even wanting to think about the casualty list. He knew as well as Hua Seung of who was behind this, and he was appalled now, knowing that it was Gan Ning who slaughtered the men that were once part of his clan. He made no mention of this, as he looked at the bodies. "No sign of Gan Ning, but I assume that he will be returning to the main camp pretty soon... would you wish for me to send forces out to track him?"

Hua Seung spat, his overall apathetic reply frightening the old crippled even more now. "Why bother? That'll be a trap, just as everything else is... I don't like these Wu dogs! Too tricky."

"Sir, it is the only thing that they can rely on... they know good and well that they are no match for you in an all out battle."

Did Hua Seung know this? Most definitely... and that made him smile, as he kicked over the headless body of the unfortunate pirate. Sei Rong frowned, as the captain snickered, "But how much longer can they hold out?"

"Long enough until reinforcements arrive, it seems..." Sei Rong stated, making he pirate captain glare back at him, as he finally made a realization. "Surely you do not think that they would be the only force here, my lord... they'll stalling for time so that their main force can arrive."

"Aye... an' how long will that be?"

To that, the advisor shrugged, "Hard to say my lord... I've read that their capital is Jian Ye, and if they sent a request for reinforcements, then they should be here in at least a day or two..."

He was afraid to admit to that to his lord, knowing that it would have meant his head if his captain suspected that he was hiding this from him. However, when the man began to laugh, he trembled... this was not good at all. "My lord?"

"They're doomed!"

He was sure that this wasn't the first time he heard this, however, his own curiosity begged him to ask, "How so my lord?"

"Simple... they will be expecting reinforcements by tomorrow or the next day, correct?"

The advisor gave a hesitant nod, saying nothing and waiting for the man to continue. "They will not be alive by the time the reinforcements come in! Tell me, if we were to move in tonight and launch an all out attack, do you really think their reinforcements will be able to help?"

"Sir?! An attack tonight?! You said it yourself that it may very well be a trap!"

Hua Seung nodded, "Yes, but think about it... what are a few foot soldiers anyway? They may have set the traps, but will a few measly traps be enough to stop the Million Man Army when it is in motion? Their traps will fall, just as they will!"

Finally, it dawned on Sei Rong, as he rubbed his chin hesitantly. "So if we were to place all of our weakest forces in the front as a sacrifice, we would be able to make it through whatever traps they have set. Their traps are effective, but not a lot of time is put into them... they were making them as they went."

"EXACTLY! So that means that they will not have set traps in their path..."

"And if we send a force to wherever they are going, they will be trapped." Finished Sei Rong, an eerie smile lighting up his wrinkled features. He was simply amazed, even as the pirate captain began to laugh hysterically, despite the odd looks he received from the people around them. "And cornered mice will have no choice but to fight!"

"And then the mice will die!"

That was the plan... simple, but they both knew it would be effective. Sei Rong asked, trying to speak over the pirate captain's almost insane laughter. "What of the reinforcements?"

"What of them?"

"Do you think that they, too, will cause a threat?"

The pirate captain gave a nod, his dark eyes glistening. "Right, right... hm, maybe we should hold the three generals captive and force their lord to surrender... then in one fatal swoop, kill them all off. How's that for a plan?"

Though brutal, Sei Rong was too overjoyed that Hua Seung was finally starting to use his brain to care anymore, as he gave his approval. "Of course my lord! Most excellent... after killing their lord, you will have gained their land easily and it should not take you long to set up your stronghold! Most excellent work, my lord!"

"Why of COURSE it is!" Just as quick as the wind had changed, the pirate captain was back to his own self, his voice deadly as he shouted to his advisor and the rest of his men that were around him. "Now stop sucking up and get to work! I want to set out tonight, and you guys sitting here ain't gonna accomplish that! NOW GET TO WORK!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

And even as he bowed with the rest of the pirates, Sei Rong fought against his own conscious...

------

Gan Ning walked out, still troubled, still holding the head in his hands. He did not bother to place it back in the bag; what was the point now? He spat, looking at the head one last time before dropping it, using a mighty kick to send it flying over the edge of the cliff. He almost grinned, watching it spiral downwards... "Good riddance..."

"G-Gan Ning?"

In a split second, Gan Ning was facing Lu Xun, and he could see the horror written on his face. He cursed mentally... had Lu Xun just seen that? "Yeah kid?"

Those wide gold eyes told him all, and he whispered, "How... how could you do such a thing?"

Now, Gan Ning's eyes softened a bit, but his voice was firm, "Murderers like that deserve it... had I not killed them, they would have raped another village and slaughter more innocents."

"But... surely they deserve some compassion, as human beings. Their heads... shouldn't be kicked off of a cliff!" The boy was hurt, and Lü Meng's words haunted him, wondering now if the boy was doubting his friendship and loyalty. "That's... just inhumane!"

"Then what would you have wanted? A funeral service for the wicked at heart?"

Lu Xun's eyes flashed with anger, and Gan Ning swore he never saw that before, "You could have simply buried it! No one would ever have known."

And that only edged out an angered response from Gan Ning, "Who cares anyway? Look, I don't see why you can stand there and JUDGE me, when you know NOTHING of my hell with them, with myself! Don't you think I don't already KNOW of the evil in my own heart?!"

There was silence between the two, and Gan Ning could read Lu Xun's expressions in a split second. Horror was written there, the same horror that many innocents before had worn before they were sent to their deaths by his unwavering sword. Sorrow, and then, most of all, rage...

"Fine! Forget I ever said ANYTHING; bury yourself in your self-hatred and self-pity and allow it to destroy you! See if I care!"

Had those words come from Lu Xun? Gan Ning stood in shock, berating himself even more to see the young boy trembling with rage, preparing to storm off but doubling over in pain. In fear of his wound reopening, Gan Ning instantly went to his aid, only to be brushed off.

Lu Xun's voice was a hiss, but it was apparent he was barely keeping himself from sobbing, "I do not want to see you like this! I want my best friend back instead of this... monster that has taken his place! How can I comfort you if you do not allow me to?!"

"Look... I'm... I'm an idiot, okay? I guess I've been alone for so long that... I'm just not used to it, okay?"

"That's no excuse! Why push me away? You, who get so hurt whenever I do the same to you!" Lu Xun hissed, finally relieving the pain in his chest, thankful that the wound had not split right open. He kept his back turned from him, keeping his arms to himself. "In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one with issues... everyone has issues... why do you think I'm even here at all?"

"Xun..."

The boy tensed, "If they caused you so much pain... why did you return to see them?"

"I... I had to..." Gan Ning replied sharply, to defend himself. However, it wasn't helping, not at all. He spoke softer this time, "I wanted to prove myself to be rid of them... to bring justice to all the wrongs I did when I was a part of them..."

"Did it work?"

Looking to the stars, he sighed, "I don't know... when I was your age, I was already seasoned in killing, you know. So... I don't think it was."

"When will you start to forgive yourself?" Lu Xun asked, all tension within him seemed to be gone now. He looked back at his troubled friend, tilting his head slightly. "You're the only one holding it against you..."

"How... how can everyone forgive me so easily?" The former pirate cried out, giving a huff and laying on his back, rather enjoying the feel of the grass. Somehow, it was soothing to him, and his voice softened. "Of course you can forgive me... you don't know what I did, do you?"

To his surprise, the boy laid beside him, resting his head on his bloodied arm, "It doesn't matter. I would forgive you... no matter what you did in the past."

They never realized they were being watched, and, nodding, Gan Ning finally smiled, "Heh... somehow those inner demons don't seem so scary anymore. They were right though... I HAVE grown soft."

Lu Xun smiled, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"If you look at it that way, then I guess so." Gan Ning shrugged, looking up at the stars and seeing a familiar sight. When he heard footsteps, he automatically knew it was Lü Meng, and the general leaned against the tree as he greeted him, "Hey... take a seat, grumpy bags. There's enough grass for the three of us."

"And I thought you wanted to be alone?"

As Lü Meng went to join them, the former pirate scoffed, "Hey, I'm allowed to change my mind, right? Besides, not like we'll get another moment ANYWAY, right?"

"Too true..." Lü Meng smiled, somehow getting comfortable with the armor he wore, as if he was ready for battle at any given moment. He looked over the cliff, not liking the enemy's camp fire in the distance. "They're getting antsy... and still no sign of reinforcements."

"Do you really think we'll receive any?"

They both looked at Lu Xun, as if to question that question, and he shrugged. "I mean, from the other kingdoms. Wei would not care in the lease, not after Chi Bi, and Shu's alliance with us never really was a good one, if you think about it."

"But surely they will realize that this enemy is just as much a threat to them as they are to us." Gan Ning stated, showing optimism. "They'll help! It's just taking them awhile to assemble the troops, that's all."

Lu Xun sighed, "I hope that you are right."

The three of them had their own doubts, though, no one was willing to express it. They couldn't... the troops were shaken up as it was, and they did not need to lower their morale anymore. Lü Meng sighed, almost not hearing the question that was directed towards him by Gan Ning, "I thought you had work to do..."

"Work... like what?"

The former pirate grinned, "Like getting out of this mess! You're the head of this outfit... what are we gonna do next, Chief Commander Lü Meng?!"

Lü Meng sighed, looking down at the camp and knitting his eyebrows in thought. Lu Xun had taken a glance at the maps to see that he was stumped, but he wasn't willing to admit it. And Lu Xun didn't wish to speak up, at least not right now. He wanted a moment of peace, just as much as the other two did. At least tonight, they could get peace...

Finally, Lü Meng answered, and he joined the other two, laying flat on his back and gazing up at the stars, his dark green eyes aloof almost. "I never really thought about it... we can't hold out for long, but our forces shouldn't be too far away. We'll move the troops out in an hour or so... no need to linger here anymore than we must."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Gan Ning replied with a grin, noticing his friend's gaze and wondering what got him down too. Unlike Lu Xun, though, he asked, "What's gotten to you?"

"Nothing new..." Lü Meng stated quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it. His gaze, too, saw the three stars that were perfectly aligned with each other, but he did nothing but look at it, as he tried to get lost in his thoughts. It seemed impossible, and he gave a grunt, as Gan Ning yanked at his pony tail. "What?"

The former pirate's voice was firm, and Lu Xun could only stare in silence, as Gan Ning sighed, "You're so aloof, Meng... always wanting to separate the real you from us. You hardly complain about stuff that bothers you and let me do all the whining! Why, eh? You're human too... you're allowed to feel down and let us know why too!"

Lü Meng looked at him, and you could almost see the slight pain in Lü Meng's eyes, as he let out a long sigh before looking away. "It's my problem... so I should have to deal with it."

"So this is the same guy that told me not to fight my inner demons alone, eh?"

Now Lu Xun spoke up, his voice soft, "Everyone has problems, Lord Lü Meng... maybe... they're not meant to be dealt with alone."

Lü Meng could only sigh, and the other two could hear the slight pain edged in his voice, as he replied, "I did not have someone there before... and the only person I had has long since abandoned me. Perhaps that's why I'm so messed up..."

"Hey... if I tell you what happened... would you tell me your past?"

The general did not wish to answer, but his own curiosity got the better of him, as he nodded.

Gan Ning's red eyes glistened, but he did not back down from his own idea, as he pondered where to start. He gazed up at the stars, as the middle one shone brightly. "Well, I can't say much for my past that either one of you don't already know. I was raised as a pirate... you know the sort of thing... plundering, killing anyone that got in our way... it wasn't all that bad really."

"If it wasn't so bad..." Lü Meng let out another sigh, as he closed his tired eyes. "Why did you have so much hatred towards the ones you killed today?"

"I'm getting there... well, I was part of a group, before Hua Seung decided to try to run things. I couldn't stand the idiot, so, I left them, and just sort of wondered around on my own..." Gan Ning's voice trailed off, as he shrugged. "I didn't like living on land too much, but after awhile... things started making sense to me. I saw what manual labor was and the rewards of it... I finally realized how other people, the ones we stole our gold from, had their own money..."

Lu Xun asked aloud, "Is that what made you quit piracy?"

He looked as if he wanted to get off easy and end it there, however, he fought with his conscious, as he finally admitted, "No... you know me; too damn lazy for anything. I was considering it, though... but I wanted to give piracy one last chance, so... one day, when traveling from one city to another, I came across this old guy, carrying a heavy looking sack. Heh, stupid me thought it was gold, so, I moved in on him and held my sword at his throat."

"Did you kill him!?"

He quickly answered Lu Xun's question, "No... at least not then... usually that did the trick and most others would have dropped whatever they were carrying and ran when they saw a man with muscles and clad in clothes of the pirates... but not this man. He stood there, glared at me... and-"

"He started to berate you for what you were, right?" Lü Meng asked, starting to chuckle softly. "Sometimes people will do the oddest of things..."

"Yeah... well... he only spoke the truth... and I killed him for it." Remorse was ever so obvious in his voice, but he tried so hard to cover it, though neither of the other two could blame him at all. "I should've ran, but I guess my pride got the better of me... still, I should have let him go..."

Lu Xun spoke up, "Was that when you left piracy?"

"I wish... it was..."

He could see Lü Meng's expression through the corner of his eyes, as the former pirate forced the memories out in the open, with hope that the pain in his heart would eventually go away. "A week later, some kids started throwing rocks and me and screaming for their mother, screaming that a pirate was going to kill them too."

"Gan Ning..."

However, the man smiled, knocking off Lu Xun's hat and ruffling his light brown hair with a snicker, "Don't worry, I didn't even TALK to them! I couldn't... kids will be kids, so, I just took off and dropped piracy all together. Something about you children that can make a man change, you know!"

The boy smiled, and Lü Meng gave a nod, removing himself from the grass and standing to his feet, to look down on the scene of antsy pirates below them. Gan Ning called out to him, making sure his friend did not wonder off. "Eh, well, I fessed up. What about you?"

"What about me?" Lü Meng's voice was gruff, and he crossed his arms, keeping his back turned from his friends, to try to concentrate his attention to the more important matter of the pirate's movement. "My pains are nothing compared to yours... I doubt that anyone would be interested in them."

"Hey, you SAID you'd tell if I did!"

And Lu Xun, of course, backed up the former pirate, "You did, sir..."

"Who's side are you on?"

The boy backed down, as Gan Ning kicked some dirt at his friend, a grin plastered on his face. "Come on! Surely there is SOMETHING about you that makes you the way you're now..."

"And how am I right now? What if I never changed my entire life?"

"Bullshit!" Now the pirate seemed angered, and Lü Meng was stunned into silence as the man's strong grip tightened around the scruff of his neck. Lu Xun sat there, paralyzed, as the former pirate's fierce red eyes bore down into Lü Meng's own, making sure that the man was paying attention to him. "If you stayed this way your entire life, then why did Lord Sun Quan encourage you to being a scholar?! And if so, why are you acting like this right now?"

Lu Xun spoke up in Lü Meng's defense, trying to step in between the two. "If he really doesn't want to tell, then he shouldn't have to! Unhand him!"

However, Gan Ning did not release him, and instead, he ignored Lu Xun, as Lü Meng flinched at the viciousness of his voice. "I have the death of so many innocents on my head, so how can whatever you have hidden be worse than mine? Have you killed a few innocents and don't want to admit to it, too, Meng?"

"Gan Ning, release him!"

Finally, Lü Meng fought back, and Gan Ning could not help but gasp, as the general's strong fist drove itself into his gut, more to free himself from his grip than to cause any damage. It worked, as even the strong Pirate of the Silken sails was forced to remove himself from the position, to grasp his stomach as Lü Meng backed up, fist still curled and looking ready to clobber him to the ground. Lu Xun was at the former pirate's side in an instant, and he flinched at the pain hinted in Lü Meng's voice, as the man turned to walk away. "If it makes you happy, yes, I did kill an innocent... her death was enough."

Coughing up some blood, Gan Ning choked, "M-Meng, I didn't mean-"

"Get the troops ready to march... the pirates are on the move." Lü Meng retreated from their gaze, wasting no more time and leaving Lu Xun to try to help the former pirate to his feet. They could not seem him seething, berating himself for losing his cool, but the man tried to push the thought aside. How could he think of this... when the pirate's were moving in on them? "Damn Hua Seung... he's catching onto us..."

"Are you alright?"

Gan Ning could not ignore Lu Xun's concern, as he finally was able to breath again. "Yeah... I'll be fine... you go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute..."

"Alright..."

And the boy left, unable to make sense of anything at the moment. Gan Ning wiped away the blood and forced himself to his feet, grunting back the pain in his stomach as he wobbled towards the main camp again. He couldn't help but think of the pain in Lü Meng's words when he punched him, and even now, he could only wonder... what was that man hiding?


	11. The Flower Child's Dance

**Trinity **

**By Gingivere the Shadowreaver**

-----

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KEOI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.

Look at that... I'm on a role! No, no, not really. I'm just lucky to have gone over some later scenes in an RP session with my best buddy in the whoooole wiiiiide woooooorld (Quicksilver, mind you). She often helps me with the chapters and I thought I'd give her recognition. Yes, ACCEPT THE RECOGNITION, DARN YOU! clears throat You people are going to HATE me but... pan to other kingdoms! Our three heroes need their break.

Ning: chugs beer Yeah! I'm going to Hawaii!

Xun: Hawaii? Where's that?

Meng: grumble I hate planes.

Note: Don't be alarmed if Zhang He and Xu Huang seem kind of friendly to one another... I always saw them as good friends, but if you YAOI fangirls want to think of it as THAT way, go ahead. We all know Zhang He is blindly devoted to Sima Yi anyway...

-----

**Chapter Eleven: The Flower Child's Dance**

Lady Wu did not believe the maidens until she looked for herself, and sure enough, as he stared out of the window of her bedroom, she could see two men upon two white horses, walking down the road towards them. No, she definitely did not recognize them, but by their flag, anyone could tell which kingdom they came from. As the Qiaos and her granddaughter gathered around the window, she could only wonder now... who's bright idea was it to leave the castle unattended?

"Oh grandmother... whatever shall we do?!"

Looking at her granddaughter to see her draped in the garments for fitting, Lady Wu sighed, unable to answer at the moment, as Xiao Qiao grew worried. "What would they be doing here?! And where's the rest of them?!"

Da Qiao raised a hand to her chin, cocking her face in contemplation, "Perhaps they merely wish to discuss a peace of some sort? That would be the most logical explanation..."

"Since when did Lord Cao Cao send two generals for peace offerings?" Lady Wu pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "He would have came himself!"

"Yet, my Lady Wu, what other explanation fits the facts? These two generals ride with no armies, not even bodyguards! Surely that is a symbol of trust?"

They knew of Lady Wu's distrust of the northern kingdom, but she was trying so hard now, not to let that prejudice interfere with the situation. Finally, they were stopped by the two lonely guards at the castle's walls, and she nodded, looking to the three women that were there. "Though they may seem like they're here for some sort of peace offering, we can't be sure. If we allow them into the castle with no Lord available, they could tell their lord, and that would bring nothing but trouble. We're wide open for attack now."

Her granddaughter peeked from behind Lady Wu, giving a gasp, "Oh, Grandmother! Look how beautiful they are!"

Now Lady Wu was surprised, grabbing her granddaughter's arm and gently removing her from the window. She dared not look for herself, as she scolded the young lady. "Now that is not something a bride-to-be is suppose to say unless it is her husband-to-be! Now you go back to the servants and get your dress done!"

With a sigh, the girl obeyed, "Yes Grandmother... but have a look at them yourself, before you judge my words so harshly!"

As she trudged her way out of the door, her aunt in pursuit, Lady Wu shook her head. Da Qiao wore a slight smile, as she stood up for her daughter's defense. "You cannot blame her; she's as nervous as it gets. Besides, take a look for yourself!"

Lady Wu sighed, "Oh very well... let me take a look at these men, since you both command me to do so."

And so, doing her best to put aside her prejudice, she did so. The man to the left was the one that caught her gaze first, for his outfit alone was what a natural mother would have adored. Clean as if it was newly washed, something that most soldiers and generals lacked. Then she let her gaze venture towards his face, and a cleanly shaved man wearing a small white turban glanced towards her for a second, then went back to the guards, as if to try to talk his way in. "Oh my..."

It was the one on the right, however, that truly took her breath away. Long hair, dark as midnight and kept in two long ponytails crowned his perfectly pale and angelic face. He was shirtless, with a strangely mesmerizing tattoo on his flesh, and his stunning purple pants made her wish the color of Wu was not red.

"Your mouth is open..." Da Qiao smiled. "Shall we let them in to see what they want?"

As if to deny it, Lady Wu covered her mouth, giving a sigh, "Alright... maybe we can get some information out of them too. Perhaps they are here to help..."

"It is truly amazing how many doors will open to a pretty face..."

Without another word, Da Qiao left, and now that she was alone, Lady Wu rushed to her closet, to dress for the occasion. Maybe she could convince them to help their army and ease her poor granddaughter's mind. Yes, that was what she could do... but still, as she smiled, seeing some new faces was a relief, even if they were rather beautiful and from that horrible northern kingdom. "Well, a girl is allowed to have her fun, I suppose..."

Da Qiao rushed to the guardsmen, flashing them a cheerful smile, "Open the gates! Do these men appear dangerous to you?"

The two men looked down at her as if she was crazy, and as they began to obey her orders, Xu Huang and Zhang He waited, their horses growing lazy from underneath them. They had traveled quite a distance, and their owners could not blame them for being tired. Xu Huang did not mean to rub his eyes, as Zhang He grinned, "Tired?"

"A bit, yes," the axeman admitted. "Though I would not say that around these people of Wu... especially not with you. No offense is meant, of course, but you know how rumors fly..."

Zhang He could only laugh, as the gates slowly opened before them. "You have a good sense of humor... not that you talk much. I had the impression that I was talking to myself the whole trip..."

"Oh no, I was hanging on every word. I simply did not have much to contribute," Xu Huang smiled. "Besides, I like to hear your talk. You make every word sound precious... my gruff voice was unfit after such glorified speech."

Now, Zhang He looked at him, his expression indescribable as the gates were finally opened. They did not have much time to discuss the issue, as they now looked at the woman in front of them, greeted with a humble bow. They were surprised that besides the two guards on the wall, there were no more present, as Da Qiao welcomed them. "Welcome to Jian Ye, kind sirs. I assume that you are here for official business?"

Xu Huang responded, "Indeed, my lady. We would like to speak to whomsoever is currently in command."

There was slight hesitation in Da Qiao's voice, but she covered it up. "Our lord is not present at the moment, so the castle is left in the reliable hands of our lord's mother, Empress Wu."

Zhang He smiled sweetly, "Clearly a wonderful lady perfectly capable of such a responsibility. May we come to speak with her?"

Oh, it took everything possible for Da Qiao not to melt at that smile, and Xu Huang tried to fight off any sense of jealousy as the lady replied, "She'll be presentable within a few minutes... I will escort you both to the garden, there you may talk with her. Please leave your horses here."

Stroking the poor beasts, Xu Huang asked, "Could someone please take them to the stable and care for them? They have been working hard all day... they really do need a rest..."

"Of course... guards, see to it that these horses are given the proper attention." Da Qiao ordered, meaning every word of it. She flashed Xu Huang a smile and could not help but comment, "You're rather kind for a general... you remind me so much of Lord Lü Meng if you don't mind me saying so."

Xu Huang bowed, "Thank you, my lady. That is a great compliment indeed."

Again, she smiled, and as Zhang He dismounted, the man poked at Xu Huang, "I see that smile... why don't you smile often, Huang? It fits you more than that brooding face of yours..."

Without missing a beat, the man responded, "Perhaps if I had someone to make me smile, I would smile more often, General Zhang He."

"Oh... is it that our strongest warrior is a bit lonely?" Zhang He did not mean to badger, but he quickly backed off when he caught a glimpse of his cold blue eyes. He sighed, handing the reigns to his white steed to the guard. "I see. Well, kind sir, let us be off, before the Lady leaves us in the dust."

Da Qiao laughed, "I would never dream of it. I have to keep the other ladies from seeing you, lest you take all of their hearts away when you leave."

Now Xu Huang blushed, but lucky for him, Zhang He diverted the attention away from it. "Are we going to cause problems, dear Lady? I am sure we mean no such thing!"

"Come, come. Lady Wu will be delighted to see you; she does not often get many visitors, so having two as courteous as you will truly make her day." Da Qiao turned, allowing them to follow at their own speed as she thought to herself. She would definitely have to keep these men away from her daughter... she didn't want to give the poor girl anymore doubts.

When they entered the gardens, she heard a sharp intake of breath, before Zhang He spoke, "This is truly beautiful, my lady. All the flowers..."

"Yes... our Empress has made it her personal hobby to get as many flowers as possible within this garden."

"It is magnificent..." Zhang He was in complete and utter awe, and he did not mean to be awestruck, but he could not help himself. They were so beautiful, and so many, too! He spotted a bush full of red flowers, and he ventured towards them, to observe them up close. "Your Empress has an eye for beauty indeed... I see why your kingdom does not seek to unify the land as we do!"

Da Qiao smiled, giving Xu Huang a questioning look, "And you, sir? What do you think of our garden?"

Xu Huang said nothing for the longest of time, before finally muttering, "It's nice..."

Zhang He chuckled, picking one of the newly fallen flowers from the ground and reaching to place it upon his companion's turban, "You must not mind dear Huang. He speaks softly and with little grace, but he always speaks the truth. I believe 'nice' is one of his highest compliments."

That arose a giggle from Da Qiao's throat, as Xu Huang hesitantly removed the flower. "I understand... it's not often that a man can express himself so easily. Thank you for the compliment, General Xu Huang."

"You're... welcome..."

Now the blush could not be hidden, and Da Qiao contained her giggles, as Zhang He teased him, "Ah, Huang, you wish to be a flower yourself? I'm afraid that though you many have the same tent of red on your face, that you're just too strong to be a little flower!"

"G-General Zhang He! Stop your nonsense, least we waste anymore of the precious lady's time!"

"Do not worry... Lady Wu shall be down soon." Da Qiao tried to hard not to laugh, but it seemed inevitable, even for her! She gave them a bow, "I'll leave you two men here, then. Please, make yourself comfortable and she'll attend to you."

Xu Huang, his face still flushing, whirled on Zhang He, "Why must you always tease me? You know I dislike it!"

"Why must you always hide? Under all that armor you are human, after all..." Zhang He smiled, slipping his arms around the others neck. "We have been friends forever, Huang, and you're still as tense around me as you are around our Lord! You need to relax..."

The general sneered, trying to flee from his hold but unable to do so. "Zhang He-"

"Relax, Huang... relax. Look at this beautiful garden, realize you are with a friend, and relax," his friend murmured, his own eyes sparkling.

Once again, he tried, but to no avail. "How can I relax when you hold me that way? It's none of your business... we're here for business, general."

Smooth hands began to massage his neck, "You live your life in business, dear Huang. It would not hurt you every now and then to try and find some pleasure in it."

"I... have no time for pleasure!" Xu Huang felt immobilized, and he tried to find no comfort in this, yet it seemed impossible. Maybe Zhang He was right... he DID need to relax. But where was the time for that?

Those same hands slid down the curve of his back, massaging some of the knots they found there, "Only because you never allow yourself time for any! Promise me that, after this mission, you will. You're going to work yourself to death, Huang..."

"Fine... I promise."

"That's a good boy... maybe I'll reward you with massages more often." Zhang He smiled, seeing Xu Huang's tensed face now relaxed. "Oh, you've been needing this for a long time, dear friend... you need to ask for time off."

"You and I both know I can't, Flower Child. I can relax a bit more, yes, but I cannot ask for time off..." Xu Huang replied, not meaning to make Zhang he pause, to ponder about the nickname for a second before continuing. "That would be asking for all war to stop... and that... will never happen."

Sighing, Zhang He nodded, resting his head against his friend's shoulder, "Unfortunately. Though, perhaps for right now everyone can at least be on the same side..."

Xu Huang had no words to say at the moment... he truly did want peace, but after so many battles, he knew it would not come. And to fight on the same side would seem nice, but that, too, seemed too good to believe. He knew that there would be an ultimate cost for Wu, and for them, as well. He sighed again... there was no honor here.

A discreet cough filled the air, "I -do- hope I am not interrupting anything?"

Both men jumped to their feet, and out of old habits, Xu Huang saluted. When Zhang He spoke, he quickly went to bow instead, as the kind man addressed the mother of Sun Quan. "Nothing that shouldn't be happening, my dear lady. Please excuse us, but I was merely trying to relax my friend... he is very stressed at this very moment."

With a grin, Lady Wu responded, "Indeed, and if anyone could make a man or a woman relax, it would be your most capable hands."

Now Zhang He blushed slightly, "Thank you, dear lady."

"Now now, why don't you both just follow your own advice and relax? Surely an old lady like me cannot frighten or disturb you!" Lady Wu giggled, as they felt free to relieve themselves to a more comfortable position. Oh, these men were definitely worth looking at over and over again, but she tried to stay professional before them. After all, Jian Ye was under her watch right now. "Now, may I ask who you two brave men are?"

Xu Huang bowed his head, "I am Xu Huang, and my companion is Zhang He. We are, quite obviously from our flag, two generals of the Wei army, and we have been sent by Lord Cao Cao to perform a very special function."

"Oh really? What is this special function?"

Zhang He smiled, placing a soft finger over his lips, "That, my dear lady, is a secret, for now."

Lady Wu wasn't the type that liked secrets, however, she did not argue. Instead, she wore a bright smile, and directed her next question towards Xu Huang, "You look tired, general. Perhaps we can give you a room to rest in tonight? The two of you would do well from a bit of relaxation!"

Xu Huang bowed, "That would be most appreciative, my lady."

"Yes, the general definitely needs to relax... don't you think he's looking a bit pale?" Zhang He teased, ignoring his fellow general's glare as he continued. "If it would not be too much to ask, could we possibly work to get a meal in as well, dear kind Empress?"

"It seems to me that the two of you could make a meal of each other, they way you act." Neither one could truly believe that this came from such a woman, however, she gave them no time to ponder, as she clapped her hands, to call forth the maidens. "Ladies, ladies! Tell the cooks to find that pig that we're saving for the army's return and have it roasted! These men look as if they have quite an appetite!"

Playfully poking Xu Huang's stomach, Zhang He teased, "Oh yes... I do believe it has been some time since this poor fellow has had a decent meal..."

Xu Huang said nothing, too angered and embarrassed by his fellow general's behavior to thank the empress of Wu for her hostility. Instead, he just flashed Zhang He another glare, before shaking his head and looking at the maidens that entered the garden, to guide them to the dining hall. He spoke up against it, trying to remember his priorities, "Kind Lady, as you might know, your kingdom is off at war. Do you really think this is necessary?"

Lady Wu raised a single brow, "Do you think it is not? To the best of my understanding, these pirates are not only a danger to us, but to your kingdom as well."

Once again, Zhang He interrupted, "As well we know, my lady."

"Then why do you feel the need to question us? The war is certainly necessary... even if we must fight alone." Lady Wu said, unable to contain a sigh. "I wish we were not, gentlemen, that I tell you with sincerity."

Neither man could blame her for her honesty, and it was Zhang He that tried to soothe that tension, speaking with words that Xu Huang only began to wish he had. "Dear Empress, please understand our kingdom's dilemma as well. We, too, see this as a threat to us, however, after our harsh pasts, we only fear that your son would not accept our help without suspicion."

"But accept he would, sir, for he has no real choice!" Lady Wu proclaimed, then paused, to smile. "General, has anyone ever told you what beautiful EYES you have?"

To this Zhang He laughed, giving his long hair a toss, "Many times, dear lady... but I never tire of the compliment."

Xu Huang could only give a small smile, shaking his head. Even the older women loved him... why did the truth come to him now? That truth being exactly how lonely he really was? Now, more than ever, he wanted to be more like Zhang He...

"You -are- a character, aren't you? I'm certain you make someone amongst you very happy..."

'More like envious...' Xu Huang thought.

Zhang He smiled, "I, sweet lady? Oh no... I am not some great hidden prize of Wei. There is another, far more deserving of that title..."

Again, Xu Huang thought alone to himself, 'Lord Sima Yi would take that title...'

Lady Wu smiled, "Oh? Who is then, for if they are greater than either you or your companion, I will one day have to let myself be captured simply to meet them!"

They both laughed, leaving Xu Huang only to wonder. Why was he wasting his time here again?

"You are in luck, Lady Wu, for indeed the man I do speak of happens to be traveling with me today." Zhang He pointed out, catching Xu Huang's attention as they came to a stop. He pointed to his comrade, his smile ever so obvious, "He is merely too shy to admit it."

Lady Wu raised her eyebrows, "Oh? Tell me about him then, you who are so graceful and flattering with words, since he will not speak for himself."

"General, I don't think we have time for this now..." Xu Huang stated, his voice firm. "The invading army has surely reached the shores by now, and we can't waste anymore time here-"

"Hush, young man, I will not hear any protests! I insist, as your hostess!"

Xu Huang flashed Zhang He a look that said 'Don't you dare!'

Zhang He smiled, but it was a softer smile than normal, with sadness in it, though hidden, "What can I say about him? He is loyal, brave, and true. He never questions orders, unless they need to be questioned. He has the strength of a tiger, but the gentle heart and soul of lamb. What more need be said of him?"

And it was definitely his words that left Lady Wu in awe, and she took them to heart, as she turned to the now blushing Xu Huang. "Oh, if everything he has said about you is true, then you need to smile more. We cannot do with that frown of yours!"

"M-my lady, Zhang He certainly flatters me more than I deserve..." Xu Huang did not mean to stutter. "I only am meant to serve..."

"What did I tell you, sweet lady? He feels inadequate for no reason whatsoever..."

Xu Huang was surprised to feel Lady Wu's finger tighten around his cheeks, forcing a smile onto his face. She giggled, as Xu Huang's face turned bright, bright red. "Oh, now smile, darn you! Don't be so modest!"

Zhang He could not help but laugh, "That's the way, Lady Wu! Force him to see his worth... even if I cannot."

Now Xu Huang caught a glimpse of Zhang He's frown, and he could only wonder about it as Da Qiao came running down the hallway. She gave them a look before drawing Lady Wu's attention. "My lady, could you please see your granddaughter for a second? She wants to see you..."

"Oh, of course, of course! Please do excuse me, gentlemen! I am in the midst of planning a wedding." Lady Wu smiled, "But please, feel free to wander about as you wish. Whenever the meal is prepared, I shall send someone to find you."

They both bowed, "As you wish, my lady."

As she bustled off, Xu Huang saw his companion's smile slowly fade, almost as though he were taking off a mask he had worn for her. What ever was going on? He took a brave step forward, to approach the subject, "What's wrong? If anyone should be upset, it should be me."

Zhang He laughed softly, "You? Whatever for? Because I spoke truth?"

"You embarrassed me, but whatever..." Xu Huang went back to the topic at hand. "Was it about the ship we saw earlier?"

Piercing blue eyes turned to him, and Zhang He murmured, "Ask me not about that horrible ship..."

Now Xu Huang backed off, "I see... then I won't."

"I... I am sorry, Huang. I did not mean to snap at you..." Zhang He quickly apologized, trying to smile, to cover his real emotions. "I just... do not wish to remember that ship, that is all."

Crossing his arms, Xu Huang felt it was unfair that Zhang He was allowed to tease him in front of the ladies, yet he was not allowed to ask a simple question, "No... don't hide from me. We're friends, right?"

The smile never faded, "I just... have a past with that ship, that's all."

"A past? With a pirate ship?" Xu Huang was surprised. "I'm a little shocked to hear that... if you don't mind me saying, but you're not their type."

"How I wish... they had thought the same, so long ago..." Zhang He sighed, and Xu Huang felt horrible to even be asking him this. Now he did not want to know, not if it hurt him so much. He forced that smile through, though, as he shrugged, "Guess they're unpredictable after all."

Xu Huang could only nod, once again resorting to silence in his friend's mist. Suddenly, Zhang He faced the axeman directly, "What you called me earlier... 'Flower Child'. Why did you call me that?"

Surprised that he had remembered, Xu Huang shrugged, "I don't know... I suppose I wanted to get even with you for embarrassing me in front of the Lady."

"I have never lied to you, Huang... please show me the same courtesy."

Again, Xu Huang could not admit it, "I just assumed you liked flowers, so... why does it bother you, anyway? Why are we even talking about it; we have better priorities than this, general."

Zhang He sighed, "Because... I want to know. You are not the first... to use such a term..."

"I... didn't mean it!" Xu Huang knew he was blushing, and he knew it called him a liar. "It was... just..."

"You just what?" The man asked softly, his sapphire blue eyes turned to him. "I just want to know, Huang... I... I have to know..."

Alas, Xu Huang had no nerve, so he said nothing, merely walking past him to go look around the castle on his own. How could he answer when he was not sure of it himself?

"The pirates... often called me the same, Huang."

Xu Huang came to a dead stop, unable to turn around to say anything. He truly did not know that... how could he have known that!?

There was a hint of sadness in Zhang He's rich voice, "I just thought... maybe you would know why anyone would grace me with such a term. I was their Flower Child too... but somehow I think I would rather be yours..."

Now, for the oddest of reasons, that struck Xu Huang the hardest, and whatever pain Zhang He was feeling, he felt it at full force. Still, he could not collect the strength he was so used to in the battlefield to turn to him to say anything at all. Instead, he started walking away... he could not face this challenge.

"Huang... please... don't leave me..."

That voice alone stopped him, and he curled his fist and sighed. Why did it stop him?

Zhang He's voice was soft, so soft, "I will tell you anything you wish about my past... but promise you won't leave me..."

"Why? If it hurts you to talk about it, I don't want to force you to hurt yourself," Xu Huang stated plainly.

A chuckle, one so light, yet so filled with sadness, "No. Pain is no mystery to me, Huang. I merely hope that, afterwards... you can still look at me and call me a friend."

"You're my friend, no matter what." Xu Huang sighed. "You shouldn't judge that."

"I was captured by pirates when I was very young. Well, I say very young... I was probably near my teenage years when it happened..."

Xu Huang tried to stop him, "Zhang He..."

Oblivious to him, Zhang He continued, "I had, of course, known that my looks were good. Everyone I knew said so. But I did not know that beauty was enough to leave me alive... when so many others were killed..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" Xu Huang blurted, grasping his friend's shoulders. "Stop it if it hurts! I don't want to see you in pain!"

The general was surprised for a second, before smiling, "I'm sorry... I guess I got too carried away. How rude of me."

"Oh... why do you DO this, Flower Child?!" Xu Huang asked, not meaning to use that name but did not take it back. "Why do you hurt yourself so much when you don't have to?"

"You said you wanted to know, Huang... it does not hurt me so much..." Zhang He sighed. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't burden you with my problems, especially now."

"No... I want to know... it's just... I can't bear to see you in pain..."

Big blue eyes gave the question, "Really?"

Feeling the first beginnings of a blush rising, Xu Huang nodded, "Really. W e will have to face the pirates later, and... we both need to be in our best form... that's all."

"Oh, am I interrupting again?" The voice of Lady Wu filled the air, as the gracious lady could not contain her smile. "I do apologize... I must seem terribly bothersome and forever meddling..."

The two jumped in alarm, separating themselves as they bowed to her respectively. Once again, Zhang He put up his defensive charm, his smile ever so obvious. "It's quite alright, my lady."

"I was just going to say I would take you to seated for the meal... but perhaps you would like to see your rooms first?"

"I'm not really hungry at this moment..." Zhang He proclaimed. "The rooms seem nice, if they go along with this lovely castle."

Lady Wu smiled, "And you, sir? Would you prefer to join him or come to dinner?"

It was a much harder decision than he originally thought, but giving a small glance at Zhang He, he gave his answer, "I'll join him, if you do not mind."

Lady Wu's smile broadened, and Xu Huang, for what seemed like the millionth time, felt a blush color his cheeks, "I see. I shall see the two of you are not disturbed then."

"Thank you, my lady."

-----

"They did what?!"

Sun Shang Xiang snuck about behind the curtains, hands behind her back and a mischievous smile across her bright face. If anyone had seen her, they would have known why she smiled so brightly now, and the glint in her eyes told all that her plan had indeed worked.

The messenger tried not to tremble at Liu Bei's voice, and she, too, was rather surprised to hear it sound so rough. Her husband hardly screamed at all... still, she smiled, trying so hard not to giggle when the messenger spoke aloud, "Generals Huang Zhong and Wei Yan have gathered their troops and are on their way to Wu as we speak, my lord!"

"Seems like trouble," Zhuge Liang stated the obvious, only making Sun Shang Xiang's laughter worse to control. She clamped both hands over her mouth, as the calm man sighed. "They're moving faster than we expected... they'll blow our cover."

Liu Bei didn't seem bothered with that at all, as it was for another reason why he did not wish for them to move out. "How big are their forces combined?"

"No more than a few thousand, my lord."

"They'll be slaughtered for sure then!"

A sense of guilt hit the young woman, but she did not back down from her plan, silencing herself and listening all the more as Zhuge Liang spoke, to calm his lord down. "Sir, there is still time to stop them. Jiang Wei is stationed not to far from where they were, and we can send him out to stop them."

"Do so... I don't want to lose two good generals and innocent lives over this... no more than we have to."

Now that kind of angered Sun Shang Xiang, and she stopped her foot on the ground, not realizing she just gave away her position to the men that were searching for her. She held back her scream, as she felt a strong hand grasp her own and pull her out of the curtains. She fought back of course, causing even more of a ruckus as now everyone in the courtroom turned their attention towards her. She planted a firm kick to Zhang Fei's knee, releasing herself only to be caught by a strong man. She was unable to free herself from Guan Yu's hold, however, as Liu Bei asked, "What's going on!?"

"We have a little spy," Guan Yu stated, still trying to contain her as he looked to his elder brother. "Forgive me for saying so, Brother, but I think she has something to do with Huang Zhong's movement."

"Damn right I do!" Sun Shang Xiang openly admitted, making her husband gasp slightly as she drove her elbow into Guan Yu's gut, only for it to bounce off. Still, she tried, as she confessed loudly, "I just talked to them, really!"

Zhuge Liang shook his head, as Liu Bei asked, "But why? Don't you realize that they could be killed?"

And of course, her voice alone made Liu Bei back down, letting everyone know exactly who was on the top part of this relationship. Liu Bei may have been a lord, but she seemed to be a Goddess. "And don't you realize that some of my former officers, my friends and family, could be killed too? You may not care, but I still do! I love them still, and I don't think we should have to forsake them over some stupid province!"

Oh, what held Guan Yu and Zhang Fei down from slapping her was amazing, as Zhang Fei looked ready to snap, "Hey, you need to speak a bit nicer, little lady!"

"Shang Xiang..."

"Look, do whatever you want... but I'm going to go help them, even if you won't!" Sun Shang Xiang couldn't even bare to look at him, not wanting to see his slightly hurt expression as she now tried to free herself from Guan Yu's hold. He wasn't letting up, and she growled, "Let me go already!"

It was Zhuge Liang that made the suggestion, "Perhaps we should lock her up for the time being... she could very well be harmed, my lord."

"Then do so... I won't let you get hurt, Shang Xiang," Liu Bei made the order, and Guan Yu was quick to obey, practically dragging the woman out of the courtroom. You could tell how much he held back, his face turning bright, bright red as she screamed the entire way out. Finally, the room grew silent once again, and Liu Bei fell to the throne, too mentally exhausted to take anymore. "What a woman..."

"I'll never know what you see in her, Brother..." Zhang Fei commented, scratching his nose and giving a slight grin as his older brother laughed, in spite of the predicament. "So, what ya going to do?"

Liu Bei did not hesitate, not wanting any of his men to die. "Send Jiang Wei out... tell him to bring them back, no matter what the cost."

"And their punishment?"

He couldn't ignored Zhuge Liang's question, as he sighed, "I'll come up with one later... right now, all I want to do is to make sure they're safe."

"Of course my lord... we'll do that right away." Zhuge Liang wasted no time, quickly getting to work to write the letter to his prized pupil. He would expect this kind of thing from Wei Yan, the brute... but the fact that Huang Zhong was in on it too surprised him slightly. 'Better make things right again...'


	12. Sandstorm

Trinity By Gingivere the Shadowreaver 

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KOEI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.

What is frightening is to think that I worked this into my busy schedule. Oh well, let's boogie! disco ball lowers and Shrek 2's 'Hero' plays in the background Oh, come on, Meng, you KNOW you can dance! Seriously, I would have posted this sooner had I not used 'inappropriate language' in one of my poems. Need to watch my dirty mouth now…

Now, onto the story! tangos with Lu Xun

Chapter Twelve: Sandstorm 

It seemed inevitable, Lü Meng thought, as the soldier brought nothing but disturbing news. Lu Xun had yet to catch up with the group, but Gan Ning could easily read his friend's expression to see that the situation was not good at all.

Of course, no one really needed to say anything about it, as it was only obvious that the battle was to come to them head on, as dust seemed to settle in the sky before them and slowly encircling around them. This was certainly not good… and Lü Meng sneered, looking to the rising sun and only wishing they had set out sooner.

Now, Hua Seung was serious.

"What about the traps?" Gan Ning asked the soldier, hoping to strike some hope in the surrounding soldiers around them, as doubt and fear began to gradually rise within the ranks. "Surely it's taken some kind of toll on them!"

"They've breached the traps… Hua Seung sent some of his men to their deaths, and though many lay dead, they are merely marching over their bodies!"

No, that wasn't good news at all, and they heard pounding hooves as Lu Xun finally caught up with them. By the look in his golden eyes, things were certainly not good, and Gan Ning turned to face him, as Lü Meng made no movement. "They're gaining… and fast. How's the front?"

"No good… we're surrounded," Gan Ning stated with a growl, his red eyes glancing towards wherever his friend was looking. He could see many things in those eyes, and he wondered if their discussion last night was one of the reasons why there was anger in them. He spoke nothing of it all night and all morning, and he wasn't even going to begin to try now. "Now what? We can't run…"

And Lu Xun objected, "But we cannot fight either… what of our reinforcements?"

The scout merely shook his head, "No where to be seen…"

"We're alone…" Lü Meng finally spoke, disappointment ever so obvious in his voice as he narrowed his dark green eyes, looking at the rising dust that encircled them. He could not see Lu Xun's devastated look, nor Gan Ning's angered glance, as he tried to find an opening of some sort… there had to be at least one opening. "Their army is too large and we are too few to make a considerable difference. When the main force arrives, we will most likely be dead."

"Lord Lü Meng!"

Gan Ning also objected, "What?! Hey, you're killing our morale!"

Shaking his head, Lü Meng spoke softly, continuing to scan the area, almost smiling as he spotted what looked to be some kind of clearing. It was headed west, but still, it was better than nothing. "It's the truth… we're going to die here. There comes a time when we see our lives coming to an end, and what better way to die… than to die defending our land like true soldiers, true warriors, should. Which would you chose, Gan Ning… to die an old man, or to die by the blade of your enemy?"

The former pirate's red eyes flashed, as he grabbed his sword, startling his horse slightly as he gave a shout, "What kind of a dumb question is that, Meng?! I'd rather die in battle, of course!"

"And you, Lu Xun?"

The boy said nothing for the longest of time, choking on his words as he tried so hard not to cry. Had he known what his friends were about to do, than he would have tried to talk them out of it. "Better to die defending this land… than to live my life as a coward."

Turning his head slightly, to look at the men behind them, Lü Meng rose his voice, to talk to the soldiers as hints of the pirate's flags began to rise over the horizon. But the soldiers did not notice them, looking at their general who seemed to glow now, his silhouette blocking the sun's rays and taking it as his own to shine. "When we dropped our garden tools, to raise swords and spears instead, we all knew this would come. Death is inevitable, but death would be nothing but a relief from what these pirates will do to a live soldier, or the shame from running from your fate."

The soldiers around them said nothing, but the confidence was there, as they understood the situation now. Even as the sea of flags grew closer and closer, the men around them showed no signs of fear, as Lü Meng continued. "Our deaths will be marked in history; our pasts deeds, our past mistakes, our past fears… they mean nothing now! All that matters is that we try to take out as many pirates as we can and to keep fighting, to distract them for the main force! Our deaths will be the beginning of their defeat!"

What else could the soldiers say in reply? Every word that he had spoken was pure and true; Gan Ning and Lu Xun could vouch for that, as they heard no fear, no falseness in his deep baritone voice. His dark green eyes told all, and now no one denied it.

"What the hell are we WAITING for then?" Gan Ning asked, watching as the enemy soldiers gathered before them, beginning to swarm the land around them. He, like Lü Meng, noticed the section that was open, and he seemed to be on the same wavelength as his friend, as he looked towards Lu Xun. Now Lu Xun noticed the glance, and it was Gan Ning that spoke up, "Might I make a suggestion, Meng?"

"What?"

The pirate was quick with his words, and Lu Xun's eyes widened as he made the offer, "I think our Lord would want some sort of reassurance… and there's still time to send out a messenger."

And Lü Meng's reply made the mouth drop, "My thoughts exactly… Lu Xun, go."

"But… but Lord Lü Meng! Gan Ning! I… I can't just abandon you!" The boy, so clueless to Lady Wu's wedding plans, didn't even think twice to object, even as the two generals turned to look at him. "I won't leave you and the men here… I should stay and fight!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Lu Xun…" Lü Meng denounced him, berating himself from the inside for sounding so harsh. No, he did not mean to, and the look of pain that shot onto Lu Xun's innocent, youthful face only added onto his guilt. Why didn't he just go ahead and give out the reasons? "As your superior general, I command you to go and let Lord Sun Quan know of our plans."

Still, Lu Xun did not back down, and his reply was quick, "I know that it would be disobeying orders… but as a friend, I will not leave you!"

"And, if that be the case then, as a friend, I'm forcing you to go…"

Before Lu Xun could even argue, the general was quick, using his spear and crashing it into the ground in front of Lu Xun's horse, knowing the nerves of the beast well and knowing exactly what it was going to do. Like he predicted, the steed gave a bellow, ignoring his own master as it turned away from the others. And, taking the advantage of the situation, Gan Ning smacked the dull side of his blade against the horse's rear, forcing it to give a cry before darting away from the rest of the army. Both men were thankful that the boy's inexperience with the horse saved them from trying to convince him further, and Lü Meng couldn't even look at Lu Xun's horrified expression as his horse got further and further away. However, he did call out, "If none of us survive by the time our Lord and the rest of the army arrive, let him know that it was one of the greatest honors in my life!"

"Lord Lü Meng, Gan Ning, I can't just-"

The former pirate barked the order before the boy could even attempt it, and he tried not to noticed the pained expression on both Lu Xun's and Lü Meng's face as he did so. "Just go; don't worry about us! We'll give them hell-now GO!"

Lu Xun's loyalty was overwhelmed by the general sense of rank within him, and he knew that they were right to send someone off, to warn the coming forces of the pirate's advancement… though, he knew they meant good, he could not help but feel that somehow, he let them down. He gave them one last glance, swallowing his own sense of pride and loyalty and retreating shamefully from the upcoming battle. He spoke, alone to himself, though he wished that his friends could hear him… "How shameful…"

Watching the boy and the terrified horse dash away made several pirates anxious, as some even prepared their own horses to make chase. Lü Meng could see that, and Gan Ning would have rushed out to stop them, had Hua Seung not given the order already. "Forget the boy! There are more important and more DELIGHTFUL things to worry about, men!"

Though Sei Rong could not approve, he said nothing, knowing better to object right now. No pirate dared to disobey his commands, and much to Lü Meng's relief, Lu Xun was now out of sight. The weight upon his shoulders began to lift immediately, and Gan Ning had noticed the difference instantly, as pirates now began to completely surround them. "He'll be fine… but that didn't feel right at all."

"No… it didn't…" Lü Meng stated lowly, looking this away and that and looking for a weak point in the formation. It was hard to say, since all corners looked exactly the same… so this was the Million Man Army. He smiled lightly, muttering lowly to himself, "You're right about one thing, Ning."

As the former pirate gave him a glance, Hua Seung shouted his orders, "Advance slowly… make them sweat!"

"You're kidding, right? What am I ever right about?" Gan Ning asked, gripping his sword as the soldiers began to take one step at a time, and he found it odd how none of their men moved at all, neither to huddle in to escape the slow advancement, nor a charge. They waited with quiet dignity for Lü Meng's orders, and the former pirate wondered why he had not given the order yet. "Meng?"

"I didn't keep my word about last night, and since we're about to die, I might as well let you know now."

To that, Gan Ning chortled, almost forgetting about the soldiers. "Meng, we're minutes away from death, and you're going to worry about that? Don't worry about it…"

"She was my sister, younger than me by a year and a half maybe…"

"Never told me YOU had siblings, Meng… holding out on me?" Gan Ning winked, and Lü Meng's grin grew, as he joked in spite of the situation. "Afraid I would have made the moves on her? Sorry, buddy, but marrying a female version of you would seem frightening."

Oddly enough, Lü Meng found the humor in that, laughing to block out the now overwhelming sense of depression that was beginning to fall upon them. Swallowing the knot in his throat, the general spoke lowly, "She was the only family I had… my father was a general and died in battle, and my mom died from sickness a few years later. My sister died from the same sickness as my mom… there, now you know."

The former pirate grinned lightly, though he knew that it didn't help the situation at all. It would not fight off the pirates, but it did seem to make his friend feel a lot better and that alone was enough. Now the men seemed on edge, as if begging for the order, but still, Lü Meng held back. Even Gan Ning wondered this, as he whispered allowed for his friend to hear, "Well, it's either surrender and die, or fight and die… no need to ask what it'll be, Meng…"

"Losing her was what pushed me so hard, to put my duties before myself; I didn't want to fail anyone else like I did to her." Lü Meng rambled for a second, before raising his halberd higher, letting it stand completely vertical for all to see. Hua Seung saw this and only grinned, though Sei Rong frowned at its meaning. These men may have appeared small and timid, but still, their courage was remarkable! Lü Meng wanted to prove that he did not fear the coming death, as that halberd never wavered, even as he gave his horse a kick and began the charge. And as the men followed and Gan Ning at his side, he allowed his battle cry to mix with that of his men, seeing nothing but the task at hand before him and nothing else. "FOR WU!"

And to see such a sight would make anyone envious of such courage; that was exactly what Huang Zhong and Wei Yan thought as they overlooked from their own little hiding spot, unseen to all. The old veteran had never seen such an army before, and what kept him from joining the battle was a mystery even to him. As Wei Yan gave his old friend a glance, Huang Zhong whispered lowly, as now Hua Seung ordered his own men to charge as well. "In all of my years in the battlefield I have never seen such an army… Wu and Shu ALONE cannot defeat them!"

"Then… who?"

Not even Huang Zhong could answer this, as the horrible battle began…

Sun Quan looked to the sky, seeing the crows fly in circles above them. Many soldiers did the same, to see what had gotten the birds so hyper now, yet, no one could see anything around. It was Zhou Yu that stated, "The birds are warning us that something's not right…"

Of course, Sun Quan knew to trust Zhou Yu's judgment, and the order was given out quickly. The army stopped in one swift movement, and Zhou Yu looked to his young lord, seeing the now worried look upon his face. "Sending a scout out would be wise; the last thing we need is to be ambushed."

"Right…"

"I'll go." Both men looked to Zhou Tai, as the general moved his horse to stand besides him. He always wore a serious look upon his face; Sun Quan had noted this from his earliest memories of the former pirate captain, one of which was a fond yet frightening one of this man saving his life. Sun Quan could never forget that… "Sir."

How could he deny him? Sun Quan nodded, "But be careful."

He gave a bow of his head, and took off instantly, leaving the two to look at each other now. Sun Quan sighed, "I don't like this, Zhou Yu. An army that big has yet to show itself, and still, no sign of either of our generals or troops! What if we're too late?"

"Stop that kind of talk, at least don't do it in front of our men…" Zhou Yu's voice remained respectable, and though he hated to do such a thing to his friend's younger brother, he knew that Sun Quan wouldn't have gotten fussy with him. "My lord, our top priority is to stop the army's advancement; hopefully Generals Lü Meng, Gan Ning, and Lu Xun have kept a strong defense, but I won't sugar coat it. There was little for them to do…"

Sun Quan's concern could not be contained, as he kept his voice no higher than a whisper. "Why didn't I listen to you before?"

"That's not the point right now… if we do not hold back this army, then there will never be a chance for us to prevent that mistake from happening again."

The young lord looked to Zhou Yu, admiring his wisdom and his cool manner in the situation. He could easily see why his older brother relied on him so much now, as he himself was doing it so often and now was no different. Zhou Yu probably knew this, though he barely showed it. "My lord, I should let you know that I don't think it is just the invading army that we should worry about."

Catching his interest, Sun Quan asked, "Do you think the other kingdoms will attack us as well?"

"Of course; I would expect nothing less." Zhou Yu pointed out. "I sent scouts out and thus far they have not spotted anything that the other kingdoms will even come to our aid."

"Then… we are alone?"

Nodding grimly, Zhou Yu did not bother to hide the truth. "But that does not mean we are doomed, my lord, but we need to be aware of their movements. Cao Cao's forces have already made advancements, and though I can't confirm if they are planning to attack us from behind after our ordeal with this army, I can confirm that Liu Bei has yet to send anyone out."

"Liu Bei…" Sun Quan mused. "You'd think it would be him who would willingly send out reinforcements."

"But still, I believe he's going to attempt to hold the Jing Province as a ransom before he sends out any sort of aid." Zhou Yu shook his head, looking towards the west and giving a sigh. "It appears we have lost the trust between each other, but it would be better if we don't even bother to rely on their aid."

Nodding, the king of Wu could only agree, as he spotted Zhou Tai's cape, as the general was making his return. "Perhaps it would be better if our men felt that there was some sort for help from the other kingdoms, though… I'd rather have false hope then none at all."

"Which is why we are whispering now…"

Finally Zhou Tai approached, physically unharmed, nor the eagerness of battle in his eyes. There was nothing much to report on the army… "There are no ambushes in the immediate area…"

"Nothing?"

He shook his head, and Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed, "Odd."

"Then why are the birds acting so weird?" Sun Quan asked, looking to the squawking crows and seeing their odd behavior intensify. His concern was still there, as he asked aloud again. "Surely something is going on…"

Zhou Yu spoke slowly, sending a slight shiver down Sun Quan's spine. His voice was so grave, that one who heard this could not help but feel depressed by his words. "Something that we cannot see but they can sense. Perhaps the battle has finally started without us…"

No one said anything, except for Sun Quan, "Dammit."

"We should waste no more time, my lord." Zhou Yu said quickly, turning his horse towards the southeast again and preparing to dash off. "Though I have my complete faith in Lü Meng's defensive tactics, I doubt that there is anything else he can do to prevent their advancement by now."

"Of course!"

They heard hooves beating against the ground, and Zhou Yu noticed the scout, seeing the arrow that protruded through his shoulder pad. The instant the light tanned horse came to a stop, the man looked ready to collapse, but luckily for him, a few soldiers were there to catch him. He half-knelt, half stood before Sun Quan's, who eyes never left the wound. "My lord… I spotted a ship along our coasts…"

"What? What kind of ship was it?"

"I'm not sure… I think it was a slave ship from the islands to the far east." The scout panted, trying to keep consciousness long enough to be able to give his report. "It wasn't one of Hua Seung's, though… but they're armed."

Zhou Yu nodded, as Sun Quan gave a nod, "That'll do, soldier… now please, go get that wound looked at."

"Yes my lord…"

Nothing more was needed from the scout, as the two soldiers at his side dragged the scout away. Zhou Yu spoke up to catch his lord's attention, seeing the curious look upon his face. "Sir, the fact that a slave ship is around our coast at the same time a band of pirates is trying to take our land seems to be more than a mere coincidence…"

"I know… tis odd."

Zhou Tai gave a suggestion, "Pirates make good profit from slaves. He'll take his prisoners there."

"And I would assume someone experienced in the practice of piracy would know this for a fact?" Zhou Yu questioned, looking towards the former pirate captain and seeing his stone face, untouched even by the comment. Zhou Tai nodded, and Zhou Yu sneered slightly. "And how often do pirates take prisoners when that are at war, Zhou Tai?"

He was silent as if to ponder, before giving an answer, "Depends on their enemy."

Sun Quan looked to him, "In this occasion, would he?"

"I know not of his tastes. Sorry, my lord."

The king of Wu shook his head, "You're more helpful than you think; no need to apologize. What do you think, Zhou Yu?"

The strategist seemed deep in contemplation, his chocolate eyes narrowing as he thought aloud to himself and answering his lord's question at the same time. "Hard to say; it would most likely depend on his own character, as Zhou Tai pointed out. If he had a brain, he could simply kill our men, but if he has an ego that is greater, then he will definitely try to get a bit of profit from the victory, more so than the land."

"That's assuming a bit much…" Sun Quan stated. "Should we investigate?"

"It would be most wise to… we can use this to our advantage."

That was exactly what Sun Quan wanted to hear, his green eyes sparking up with interests. "What's on your mind?"

"Zhou Tai, how are you on your old practice?"

The man now seemed surprised by that question, as he replied, "Not all is forgotten. I might be rusty."

Then he asked, "Why?"

Zhou Yu only smiled, as he now had a plan…


	13. Help From Above

Trinity By Gingivere the Shadowreaver 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KOEI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.**

I swear to God and to all that is holy, I will get this fanfic done. I will… I WILL, DARN YOU! Making a move into my next dorm, and it's MUCH better than my last one. Sure I have to use a community shower, but I can work with that, but it's a good sacrifice, as long as the room is big enough. Now… on with the story!

Chapter Thirteen: Help from Above 

'_**You're struggling, soldier…' It wasn't something that he wanted to hear, but he knew it was true. The young general looked towards the speaker of the voice, seeing his brother-in-law dampen the towel again, ignoring the blood that stained it. Lü Meng knew whose blood it was, feeling the side of his lip and trying to lick away from of it, despite the stinging sensation. Instantly, the older man replied, 'Don't mess with it.'**_

_**'But... it begs to be messed with.'**_

_**The nineteen year old gave a spat, flinching slightly as his brother-in-law brought the damp rag against his wound, biting his tongue slightly to stop a short whimper as the man sighed, 'And you shouldn't be picking fights with the others, otherwise it's you that's begging to be messed with.'**_

_**'It was their fault.' Lü Meng remembered replying, narrowing his dark green eyes and accepting the rag, to hold it up. He didn't want to be bothered with now… as if the beating he took wasn't enough! 'They could have just left me alone…'**_

_**'You provoked them just as much.' The older man sighed; thinking about it now, Lü Meng couldn't even remember his brother-in-law's name! At the time, he didn't care, though he owed a lot to this man. If it wasn't for him, he and his sister would still be out in the fields… 'So, what happened this time, or was it the usual?'**_

_**'It doesn't matter now.'**_

_**Somehow, the man didn't believe that, as he prepared the bandages. 'I don't believe that… it was more than one this time.'**_

_**'Forget it.' The young man sighed, pulling the damp rag away to see how much blood coated it. He scowled, pressing it to the one of his many wounds, as his brother-in-law looked at him with worried eyes. 'I'll just be stronger next time, that's all… I just wasn't thinking straight.'**_

_**'You hardly ever are.'**_

_**Angered, Lü Meng asked, 'What's that suppose to mean?'**_

_**'What do you think?' Finally, his name came to memory, as Fang shook his head, standing up and walking towards the window, to look at the setting sun. He could feel the youth's youthful green eyes staring at him, as he spoke lowly, 'You never put your head or your heart into anything… I was hoping that occupying you would help lessen the pain of her passing.'**_

_**'You think little of Chin, then.'**_

_**Chin, his beloved sister… yes, bringing up her name was more painful that he thought would be possible, but he tried not to let it show, as Fang asked, 'So you think… we all knew why we were married, Meng, and don't you think it's better this way?'**_

_**'No. She's gone.' Lü Meng pointed out, forgetting his injuries and turning away, as if to leave. 'What difference it would have made had she died a few months before you even came?'**_

_**'You seem to be the only one to consider such a thing.'**_

_**Now Lü Meng was getting angry, and Fang could easily see it by the way he held himself. He almost regretted his words, though it seemed too late. 'What did she see in you anyway? She knew she was going to die… so why did she bother with you or with any of this?'**_

_**'Perhaps one day, in the next world, you can ask her.'**_

_**The boy sneered, spitting out some blood, 'I can take care of myself… thanks for the rag.'**_

_**'I wish I could calm this rage within you. You know Chin would not have wanted you to act so.' **_

_**Instead, he made a rather witty comeback, something uncommon for him, 'No… instead she would have wanted me to act as if this never happened… maybe I should follow YOUR example.'**_

_**Was that... pain he saw, in those normally cold eyes? 'Meng... that was uncalled for.'**_

'_**It's the truth… that's another thing Chin would have wanted.'**_

_**'You do not know everything, Meng.'**_

_**However, Lü Meng seemed to be happy with that, as he turned away again, to leave the room. He didn't want to hear it… he didn't want to deal with this. He did give a reply, as he pulled open the drapes, letting some night-air in as he spoke lowly, 'If I knew everything, it'd only hurt more. I… don't think I can handle anymore.'**_

_**'No. Perhaps not.' Fang's voice was distant and if anything, edged with a hint of pain. Hearing this made Lü Meng smile for a second… at least, an emotion out of him! 'Good night.'**_

_**'Good night.'**_

**The battle went on for about an hour now, and if the battle cries and the clang of metal clashing together didn't where on the old man's nerves, Wei Yan didn't know what would. He didn't know about Huang Zhong, but just the mere SOUND of the battle urged him to leap onto his horse and charge alone, even. But still, all he did was stand there and stare at the old man, who sat on the ground, cross-legged and arms crossed, as if he knew nothing of what was going on...**

**Of course, that was hardly the case. The elderly man was well aware of the situation, only too aware. And he hated the position he found himself in.**

**Wei Yan saw him flinch every time a death cry lifted into the air, and rather it was one of the damned pirates or one of the unfortunate Wu officers, it was wearing down on him as guilt. He knew as well as Wei Yan knew... he should be down there!**

**But he couldn't go! Not without permission from his Lord... not without some sort of orders!**

**"Grrr... not... good! Should... fight..."**

**And Huang Zhong snapped, giving him a deathly glare, "Not without permission... not unless you want martial law to do away with the both of us."**

**"Doesn't... feel... right!"**

**Sighing, the old man could not agree, "Doesn't matter. Sit down already, boy, you're making me nervous!"**

**"A message! We have a message from our lord!"**

**Both men looked up, and the soldiers that eagerly waited for orders practically parted the crowd for the arriving soldier on the white stallion. Wei Yan gave a blank stare, as Huang Zhong finally stood up, to get a good look at the young boy that approached them. He didn't remember seeing him before...**

**The gallant youth reined his horse, dismounting to kneel before the elder general, "General Zhong, I bring you an important message from Lord Liu Bei."**

**Observing the youth for a second, he guessed that he was no older than his late teens, his early twenties at most, and there was still a light in his teal eyes, indicating that he probably didn't spend too much time out on the battlefield. He was definitely a pretty boy, but Huang Zhong said nothing, giving a nod, "What's the message, young one?"**

**With youthful dexterity, the boy opened the letter, his cultured voice making every syllable seem important, "You are commanded to return to your borders, in order to wait for a stronger force that will join you at a later date."**

**It was short, but it was perfectly clear. Huang Zhong was partially pleased to hear that his Lord planned on assisting the Wu army, however, as he heard the death that took place behind their protective hill, he shared the same thoughts as Wei Yan, who merely snorted at the orders. They forces here would not last long enough...**

**Huang Zhong nodded, "Did he ask you to wait for a returning message?"**

**"No sir..." The youth replied. "He assumes that you will obey his orders without question, like a good general should. A man of your age should know that one must honor their lord's wishes before anything else, correct?"**

**Wei Yan could not help but laugh, "Boy... cute..."**

**The boy looked at him, and he was surprised to see the general turn around, to keep his back towards him as he only laughed some more. He obviously did not know Wei Yan well, as he replied, "How so, sir? I know as well as you do of the punishment that awaits to those who disobey our Lord's command!"**

**"Big... voice... no... pain..."**

**"Sir?! Do you realize what you're-"**

**Huang Zhong interrupted, "What is your name, little one?"**

**The boy stopped, to introduce himself, "I am Jiang Wei of Tian Shui. I would not expect you to know me, sir... as I just recently joined Shu-Han."**

**"Then, Jiang Wei, you undoubtedly know that more experienced generals come... to know their lord, better than some others would?" Huang Zhong stated, flashing Wei Yan another glare as he addressed this new officer before him. "Wei Yan and I joined our Lord in his quest to restore the Han Empire, and we've known our Lord for awhile now."**

**"I do not presume to question your knowledge, my lords... but I worry for you! Surely I cannot be expected to hide such speech from our lord?"**

**Now Huang Zhong smiled, "Oh, I know he already has a few well-chosen words for Wei Yan an' I! Don't worry... I know better than to disobey his orders, but that doesn't mean we have to like them!"**

**Wei Yan sighed, pointing to the battlefield, "Men... dying..."**

**"It's war... people die." Jiang Wei stated.**

**"Men... dying... for... STUPID... reason..." Wei Yan snorted again, and this time, Huang Zhong's glare did not stop him. He looked down at the battlefield, to see the defenses begin to fall to the oncoming horde of pirates. Anger danced within Wei Yan's coal black eyes, as he growled, "They... all... die..."**

**Giving a sigh, the elder general nodded, "Yes, Wei Yan... it seems inevitable."**

**"Still... stupid..."**

**"I agree, but there's nothing we can do. At least not yet... hopefully they'll be wise enough to start a retreat."**

**To that, Wei Yan laughed again, his bitterness ever so obvious, "Where to?"**

**Huang Zhong sighed, "I do not know..."**

**That did not please Wei Yan at all, and he completely ignored Huang Zhong, as the elder turned to the soldiers, preparing to give out the orders to move out. He did not noticed Wei Yan mounting his steed, until Jiang Wei practically ran in front of the horse to stop it. "General, our orders are to stand down until the main force arrives! Don't risk your very life on this!"**

**Wei Yan sighed, turning to Huang Zhong, "Explain... why... go..."**

**"No... boy, you better stand down, and that's an order from me!" Huang Zhong shouted, joining Jiang Wei and grabbing the horse's reigns from Wei Yan's hands, to scold him. "I risked my neck once to keep you alive; don't make that seem ungrateful!"**

**"Not... RIGHT!"**

**"I know it's not, but orders are orders..." Huang Zhong tried to calm him down, seeing him ready to explode from the rage. "Look, we'll get our chance, but for now, we need to back down!"**

**Down in the battlefield, the Wu forces were no fools. They knew that this fight had an inevitable conclusion, a conclusion they did not want. But where were the other kingdoms?!**

**Gan Ning never had to cut down so many people before in his life, and this was getting out of hand! He sliced and diced, kicked and punch, but there was literally no end to them! He asked himself the question again, wondering why there was no aid from their kingdom, why there was no aid from the other kingdoms? He cursed, removing his blade from another pirate's chest before striking down another. "Damn... BASTARDS!"**

**Lü Meng was having little better luck, for even as his halberd blade sliced through body after body, it was not fast enough.**

**He heard a pirate coming from behind, but luckily, a soldier that had managed to stay by him leapt in the way, unable to block the blow and taking his right to the gut. By the time Lü Meng turned around, it was already too late, and the general wasted no time, slaying the pirate with a single blow and taking the moment to look at his savior.**

**He was just a boy, no older than Lu Xun!**

"**Xun…"**

**Oh, how he prayed that the boy was doing alright… he took a risky glance up, to see if he could find his men among this sea of pirates, and not a single one popped up. Could it be… that only he and Gan Ning were left?!**

**Impossible! There had to be others somewhere, and he growled, cutting his way towards Gan Ning. **

**He shouted to Gan Ning, seeing as he was a few feet away now, "We need to retreat... there's no good staying here any longer!"**

**"Look around us, Meng! Where can we go?"**

**"Don't give me any lip! Fight your way out!" Lü Meng growled, giving a frustrated cry as he gave his halberd a mighty slash, knocking over the soldiers that dared leap at him. He hated this situation just as much as Gan Ning did, but his heart felt safer, knowing that Lu Xun was safe from this hell. Again, he called out to Gan Ning, "Clear a way... get out however you can! I'll clear a way for you!"**

**"Like HELL you will!"**

**Again, Lü Meng cleared an area, but the former pirate did not budge. He shouted, failing to see the pirate captain heading towards them, swinging his spear in circles as he came in for the kill. "I command you to go! I'll meet you later; head towards the woods, before it's too late!"**

**Gan Ning sighed, knowing better then to trifle with his friend when he was in this mood. However, just as he was going to obey his command, he caught sight of Hua Seung, and he gave a shout, "MENG, WATCH OUT!"**

**Lü Meng gave a roar of pain as the spearhead slammed into his side, the warm blood gushing onto the blade and making it gleam as it withdrew. And he could see the curved sword swing about to take his head, however, Gan Ning had grabbed him in the nick of time, grasping the back of his ponytail and tugging his head back, clearly missing the blade. **

**Lü Meng hissed, "I told you... to get out!"**

**He heard fear in Gan Ning's voice, as the former pirate grabbed his free hand, pulling him along. "Shut up! Shut up and run!"**

**That made the wound bleed even more, and Lü Meng gasped in pain, "Ning... I'm going to slow you down this way..."**

**"You can't escape from me, cowarrrrrds!"**

**Gan Ning hissed at the tone, picking up speed, "We have to get you out of here Meng... You're practically BEGGING to be killed with a wound like that!"**

**And Lü Meng could not deny that fact, but the problem was, as they broke past the laughing pirates, to make a mad dash towards the wooded area, he could hardly keep up with him as it was. He allowed one hand to slip where the wound was, to feel the blood, and he nearly tripped, somehow able to keep himself and his friend up as he heard thundering hooves getting closer and closer from behind him. "Ning... let me go... we won't make it at this rate!"**

**"We don't have a choice! Unless I can find a place to hide you..."**

**Once again, Hua Seung was swinging his spear above his head, going in for the kill. There was no better opportunity than this, to slaughter both men in one blow. "You can't escape! Prepare to die!"**

**"That's it... change of plans. YOU run like hell, Meng, while I tear this bastard's liver out!" Gan Ning growled, keeping his sword at the ready. However, when he looked back, to see why Lü Meng had not responded, seeing how pale his face became frightened him. And what was worse? They were either slowing down greatly, or the pirate captain was practically ON them. "Shit!"**

**The next sound to be heard was the twang of an arrow, and a hiss of pain from the pirate captain, who clutched at the arrow that had struck him. Gan Ning did not know where the arrow came from, but he did not care, smiling as he saw it protrude from his side. The sudden jerk made the horse come to a complete halt, throwing its wounded master off and announcing their freedom for now...**

**But with Lü Meng in sheer agony, he could not possibly say for how long. And, secretly, he thanked whoever had sent that arrow to them... "Come on, Meng... just a little longer... please, stay with me just a little while longer!"**

**"No, Ning... you have to get out of here. You have to rally the troops. They'll be slaughtered!" Lü Meng 's voice sounded so distant, and he missed a step, though luck itself kept him from falling flat on his face. "Ning..."**

**Sighing, the former pirate knew he was right, but he was firm, "Let me stay with you until we find somewhere safe... then I'll go back..."**

**They heard Hua Seung's shouting fade into the distance, as they finally broke through the entrance of the woods, disappearing from the pirate's sight. "COWARDS! You can't hide from me forever! I'll hunt you down! I'll burn your out if I must! BASTARDSSS!"**

**Jiang Wei was in a state of shock, and despite everything, it was all Huang Zhong could do not to laugh at the stricken terror on his face. The elder looked down at him, raising an eyebrow as if to also question that look, "What is it boy? Cat caught your tongue?"**

**"S-sir! How... how COULD you?!"**

**Raising his eyebrow once again, Huang Zhong asked, "Do what? I did nothing! Did you see anything, Wei Yan?"**

**"Nope. Nothing... at... all..."**

**The boy was so young, that he did not understand their jest, and as Huang Zhong unslung his bow, Jiang Wei questioned him again, following him as he walked down the hill. "I saw what you did! You slung your bow and shot their commander in the flank! Why did you... how COULD you?"**

**"Jiang Wei... I know that you're young, and you probably don't see much real battle. But here's a good rule: When a future enemy is about to kill your future allies... you SHOOT at said future enemy!" Huang Zhong pointed out, his eyes full of life as he grinned. "Look, we're going to aid them eventually, right? I see no harm at saving a man's life from afar!"**

**Wei Yan nodded his approval, ruffling the poor boy's hair, "Saving... good..."**

**"But..." Jiang Wei ducked and tried to avoid the gesture, though it seemed impossible, "It was disobeying orders! What if they find us?"**

**"Let them come then!"**

**"But it will be giving away our position to the enemy!"**

**Wei Yan grinned, "Good. Fight... sooner..."**

**Again, Jiang Wei tried, but it was like talking to a brick wall, "But our orders clearly state for us not to-"**

**Now Huang Zhong could not help but laugh, throwing an affectionate arm about the boy's shoulders, "Yes yes. But, given the situation, I'm sure Lord Liu Bei would understand. Besides... he knows how Wei Yan and I think, just as surely as we know how he does. It wouldn't shock him, I can promise you!"**

**"If you aimed for his side, why not his head? You could have clearly killed him, sir!"**

**"Oh, you make an old man feel young again! Maybe when I had eyes like yours, I could have shot him dead from this distance, when he was moving like that."**

**Blinking, the boy asked, "So were you physically unable to do it? I heard you never missed your target..."**

**"Boy talk... too much..." Wei Yan snorted with a grin, nodding off. **

**Huang Zhong gave a stretch, "Yep. About time we started heading off. Care to ride with us, young Jiang Wei?" **

**The boy had no choice, merely mounting his stallion again. "Why didn't you kill him... you had the perfect opportunity!"**

**"You still want to know?"**

**"I saw it... you aimed for his head, then changed you aim to his flank..." Jiang Wei stated, keeping it low to where only Huang Zhong and Wei Yan heard him. "I saw you hesitate to kill him."**

**Huang Zhong sighed, "I felt that... killing him -would- be pushing the limit of our orders." **

**There was no false in that answer, and though it did not completely settle with Jiang Wei, the boy gave in, merely nodding and following the two generals to the head of their unit, preparing to obey their Lord's wishes. At least, that's what Jiang Wei thought... The old man turned to Wei Yan, giving him a wink, and the masked general gave a nod, understanding his message completely.**


	14. No More Jokes, No More Games

Trinity By Gingivere the Shadowreaver 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this fanfic unless otherwise stated. Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Lü Meng, and all other characters are copyrighted to KOEI Productions and are used for fan reasons only. Please do not steal or alter this fic.**

Well, as promised, I have moved to the new dorm, and as expected, it was definitely better than the last one. But, enough of that, on with what's more important; THE FANFIC!

Chapter Fourteen: No More Jokes, No More Games 

**A petal fell from one of her bright red flowers, and Lady Wu gave it an awkward glance, not panicking but approaching her flowers in a rather calming manner to see what the problem was. She instantly spotted the little bee that grasped onto the flowers remaining petals, not wanting to fall as it went to collect its nectar. No, she wasn't too angry with it; after all, it was doing what he needed to do…**

"**Naughty little thing; my flowers are delicate! Do be careful with them."**

**She laughed at the thought that she was talking to her flowers and the bee, but she laughed more when she thought of what threat she would have to give to the bee for it to listen to her. What COULD she do? She couldn't swat at it; killing wasn't her style. And she couldn't send the guards on it; that would only anger the guards left in the castle, to be used for such a silly reason. **

**Speaking of guards… well, rather men…**

**She wondered how Zhang He and Xu Huang were doing? She remembered their departure, how her granddaughter was in tears before them, begging from them to find her husband-to-be and bring him back safely. Oh, the poor girl…**

**Lady Wu thought of her granddaughter right now, sighing and wondering if there was anything that she herself could do to cheer that girl up. Her mother and aunt were doing all within their power to help, but she knew it would not be enough. She knew how to make the girl feel better, but there was nothing she herself could do about it now. The only way was to bring her some sort of proof that Lu Xun was alive and to assure her that her nightmare was only that; a nightmare.**

**The Empress of Wu remembered her granddaughter rushing to her in the middle of the night, with tears in her eyes, ranting about seeing the defense fall, and instantly she feared what would have became of her husband-to-be. Lady Wu couldn't blame her, and still, she thanked the men from Wei for stopping her horse in time; her granddaughter, in battle? No such thing! She was fit more for a bridal gown than battle armor, but that was not enough to convince her otherwise. **

**She sighed, going back to the bench and taking a seat by herself, wondering what else she could plan for the wedding. She had to keep her granddaughter's mind off of the battle, or the poor girl would get sick… she didn't need that stress.**

**So with that in mind, she rose and walked back into the castle, to find someone, anyone, which would help with the wedding plans. She was going to lift that cloud of doubt over Jian Ye; she wanted nothing but smiling faces when she was there, and she wasn't going to be the only sunshine of hope here. **

"**Bastards… I'll get them for this!"**

**No one doubted the words of the pirate captain, grunting slightly as Sei Rong bandaged his wound. Hua Seung had pulled the arrow out himself, as if to demonstrate his own strong will to his minions, though few were impressed as they had witnessed similar actions before. None of them questioned their captain's strength, that was for certain.**

**Nor did they doubt his rage right now, as he knocked Sei Rong away harmlessly, to stand despite of his wound and glare at every single one of them. "And no one though to follow them into the woods, eh? What kind of lot are you?"**

**It was Sei Rong that answered, the crippled man backing off for a few seconds to give his lord some room. He had already dispatched a force to seek whomever shot that arrow, and now, as the giant force lingered from the woods, weary that there could be more archers set up, merely waited for their lord to release his fury upon them now. **

**And that was exactly what the pirate captain was going to do, had Huang Zhong's arrow not struck in the right place. The man went to yell, but instead he winced, and Sei Rong spoke up again, "Don't agitate it; it would reopen-"**

"**Oh shut up."**

**Sighing, Sei Rong backed off, "Aye…"**

**Somehow, this made Hua Seung laugh, scaring his men for a bit but returning to his old self, despite the mask of sweat that covered his dark skinned face. "You act as if that was the first time I've ever been hit, Rong… don't think that if the first few didn't kill me then this one will."**

"**Indeed." Sei Rong sighed, envisioning one of his many plans of assassinating this man that failed and looking away into the woods where their enemy hid. He spoke up, knowing it would anger his lord but willing to take the chance. "Now what?"**

**He was correct to assume that it displease him, as the captain sneered, "What do you mean! We go after them!"**

**Surprisingly, it was another pirate that voiced his opinion this time, sparing Sei Rong the punishment. "But… we got 'em, Cap'n."**

**And another shouted, "Yeah, what's the point? They're defeated; they're no threat now!"**

**Before anyone else could join the Mercy Bandwagon, the captain rose in spite of his wound, and his shout was not to be ignored, as those that spoke out instantly regretted it. "What the hell ARE you guys to say such things! When has a pirate ever shown mercy to his enemies?"**

**No one had the guts to answer immediately, letting Hua Seung rant some more. "If they escape, then what will the other armies think? They'll think that we're sloppy-"**

"**But could we not use that to our advantage?" Sei Rong questioned, preparing for the strike that was going to come. When it did not, but seeing how the hand was reeling back for the response, he quickly blurted out and rose his shaky hands in defense. "You could trick them!"**

**The strike didn't come, but he trembled still, as the pirate captain heard another shout, "Yeah, fool 'em into thinking we're nice?"**

"**Then lead them into an ambush!" Another shouted, raising his bloodstained spear into the air. "Why not do that, Cap'n? That'll get them by surprise!"**

**And Sei Rong, feeling a bit of confidence, spoke up, "Pirates with a plan; something they would never expect."**

**There came no harsh response from the pirate captain, and many suspected punishment for the brave soldiers that spoke out. However, the pirate captain merely said nothing, growling and looking back at the woods where Lü Meng and Gan Ning fled to. They weren't sure what he was doing; was he contemplating it? Sei Rong did nothing, wondering if he should ask about his lord's health.**

**However, Hua Seung sneered and finally made a response, "Sent a few scouts into the woods, but don't attack them. I just want to see what they're up to… they're crafty and could have some extra forces in those woods."**

**That took Sei Rong by surprise, but he did not question it, merely nodded and giving out the word. Hua Seung added, "The rest of you are to remain here in a defensive position… it shouldn't be long before their main force arrives and I want to be ready for that."**

"**Aye-aye, Captain!"**

**As the rushed to work, Hua Seung grabbed Sei Rong quickly, and the crippled man was alarmed at how serious his voice was, as he asked the question. "Tell me, how many other kingdoms reside here?"**

**Sei Rong answered immediately, "Three at least, my lord… but they are all at war. Why do you care so much about that now?"**

**The pirate captain did not reply immediately, and actually tried to avoid the question, "I just feel better if my prey is dead, that's all. Gan Ning is a traitor to all pirates, and that Lü Meng … no, I especially do not like him."**

"**Any particular reason why?"**

**He earned a slap for that, and the captain sneered, "The reasons are my own! Now get to work; you're in charge of the scouts in the woods and keep the punks in line! Now get the hell out of my face!"**

**What else could he do but oblige? Sei Rong bowed quickly and retreated, though a light smile crept up onto his face. Though for a second, fear was obvious in his eyes; something about that general he struck earlier today frightened him… "Perhaps… I can use this to my advantage and finally break free from him?"**

**"Meng? How are you doing there, buddy?"**

**Lü Meng could hardly make out that panicked voice for his friend, as he was swimming in a heat of pain and complete misery. The wound was practically gushing blood now, thanks to the mad run, and the heavy armor weighed him down even more, giving him no other choice but to lay flat on the cool earth. He finally opened his eyes, never realizing they were even closed, and looked to see the look of fear on the former pirate's features... was he really that worried? **

**"Meng! Thank the gods you're awake! I was scared stiff I'd have to give you the kiss of life!"**

**He tried to smile, but it came out weak, as he sighed out a hiss of pain, "That... would do no good..."**

**"Hey... just hold still! You really need a healer..." **

**That silly pirate... there were no healers around. However, he said nothing, merely blinking to show that he was still there.**

**"I could probably tie you a bandage, if you had some cloth you wouldn't mind losing." **

**What did he care? He merely nodded, afraid to even speak.**

**"Alright then! Off with the shirt sleeves we go!"**

**The minute Gan Ning went to do so, his body racked with pain, and he could not hold back the cry, making the pirate wince. He sighed, "Be careful..."**

**Gan Ning nodded, shifting slightly so that Lü Meng could hear his bells tinkle in the wind, "Yeah... I will. Sorry..."**

**"Where... are we?"**

**"Safe in the forest." Gan Ning replied, going to rip apart the sleeves, but getting a better idea before he could tear the fabric. "I'll take off your armor... getting to your actual clothes will be easier then."**

**"Alright... let me sit up..."**

**But the former pirate's hands stopped him, "No... Just stay still. I'll do it..."**

**"Damnit Ning! I am NOT on the edge of death, and you are NOT my nursemaid!" Lü Meng snapped, struggling to rise. "I can help!"**

**"Well, until I say otherwise, I AM your nursemaid! So stay still!" Gan Ning ordered, pinning him down gently but firmly. No, Lü Meng could not blame him for his concern, and he hoped that the poor former pirate did not blame himself for his injury…**

**"Ning... you know that this isn't your fault, right? You tried to warn me..."**

**Somehow, that made the former pirate smile, shaking his head as he began to unlatch Lü Meng's armor. "It was… I should have listened to your order the first time. Don't worry about it… you just stay awake."**

**"Alright... I think I can do that..." With that, Lü Meng tried to relax, though it seemed impossible. He hated the feel of his own blood flowing freely through his wound, and he asked aloud, to keep a conversation going and to keep himself awake. "I wonder… where that arrow came from…"**

**"Divine intervention?"**

**Smiling again, Lü Meng shook his head, "Someone was there, and you know it…"**

**"Yes, I know it, and I also know that whoever it was had their reasons for doing things the way they did... it had just BETTER be a good one!"**

**Finally, as the last bit of his armor was thrown uselessly to the ground next to them, Gan Ning prepared to make the bandages, and he grimaced at the sight of the wound as he removed Lü Meng's many layers of clothing. "That's… that's no good… there's a frickin' hole there that shouldn't be there!"**

**"Well, Ning, that would be the literal definition of the word 'wound', now isn't it?"**

**Even his friend's jesting manner did not help, as Gan Ning began to tear at the sleeves, "I'll get Hua Seung later…"**

**"You will do no such thing. If anyone has a claim on his head, it's me, " Lü Meng grinned. "You wouldn't try and steal my thunder, would you?"**

"**Dammit… I should have listened the first time! It should be me hurt…"**

**"Then I'd be sitting in your position saying the same thing." Sighing, Lü Meng tried to calm his friend down, reaching with his own bloody fingers to pat him on the leg. "It… it was bound to happen sometime, but don't worry about it… we don't know how much longer Hua Seung will nurse his own wound…"**

**"That's true. Did you see the look on his face! Man... he sure was hurting." Just like that, Gan Ning was smiling again, his optimism always welcomed by his friend, even though he did not express it half of the time. He ripped apart the sleeves, tossing the strips to the side without haste. "I'd pay whoever shot that arrow gold just to see that expression again!"**

**"I'm sure they would appreciate that."**

**He figured the lightness in his voice worried Gan Ning, as the former pirate asked, "You need water or anything? I think there's a stream nearby…"**

**"Nah, I'm okay."**

"**You sure? It… it wouldn't take me long at all!"**

**How could Lü Meng say this without sounding completely weak? There was no way, so he just sighed, "Look... I don't want to be alone..."**

**Yes, he did sound weak, because instantly, the pirate was at his side, checking him for a fever. Wondering if he himself was that overprotective, Lü Meng sighed, as Gan Ning asked, "If you don't want to be alone, then that's fine… after I patch you up, I'll carry you there, okay?"**

**"... I would pay to see that sight..."**

"**Dammit, don't mock me… I'm… really worried!" Gan Ning snarled, his red eyes flashing. "And all you can do is crack jokes!"**

**They both grew silent, until Lü Meng whispered, "Ning…"**

**"Look... I take your health -very- seriously..." The pirate snorted, pausing to let some clothes rip, then began to count to see if he had enough. "You'd do the same for me… wouldn't you?"**

**"Yeah, I guess I would at that."**

**The general let out a sigh, turning his head to avoid Gan Ning's worried gaze, to stare at a patch of flowers instead. They were bright red, and in the middle, was a small yellow one, though it had not bloomed completely. He smiled, before asking, "You think… Lu Xun made it back to Jian Ye safely?"**

**"That little punk? Yeah... nothing happened to him. It better not, anyway."**

**The former pirate grabbed the lucky strap that was to be the first bandage, and he brought it against Lü Meng's wound, tensing when his friend let out a sickening moan. He cursed, "Maybe I should get some water… to clean the wound first!"**

**"Are you kidding? The water around here is enough to kill me!" Lü Meng did not mean to sound impatient, but sadly it came out that way. He hissed back the pain, to allow Gan Ning to continue. "We don't have the time… just bind it as quickly as possible…"**

**"Alright, but it's gonna hurt."**

**Laughing, the general sent him a questioning look, "More than it already does?"**

**"Probably not, no."**

"**Then get it over with…" Lü Meng sighed. "I… don't know how much longer I can stay awake, okay?"**

**Gan Ning took a deep breath, beginning to tighten the bandages as quickly as possible. He could see how much Lü Meng held back his cries, and he pitied the grass below them, seeing how much he dug into the earth. An overwhelming sense of guilt overran him to the point he could hardly contain his tears, but he stopped them in enough time, as his friend gave him a begging look. "Almost done."**

**Finally the distasteful job was finished, and Gan Ning brushed his hand on his pants, "Well... that's the best I can do."**

"**Thanks…"**

**"Don't thank me! We still have to get your carcass back to Wu!" Gan Ning joked, though he did not know how he even got it out without choking on it. "You wanna rest a little, or should we set out now? Who knows when the horse will start moving again."**

**"I'm tired... can I take a nap?"**

**Smiling, the former pirate gave a nod, "Sure… I'll stand watch."**

**"Thanks Ning... what would I do without you?"**

"**Don't ask that… you know where you'd be!" Gan Ning spat playfully, but it came out too late, as the man drifted into unconsciousness, his dirty face still hinting just a bit of pain. Guilt flashed in Gan Ning's red eyes, as the former pirate tried to move his friend into a more comfortable position, letting his head and his wild black hair to rest on his lap, surprised that it did not wake him. "Rest easy…"**

**No reply came from Lü Meng, but that didn't surprise Gan Ning at all, as he whipped out his sword and held it in one hand, and then rested his other hand on Lü Meng's head, to wake him up quickly should he need to. He kept his eyes open and his ears alert, wondering why Hua Seung didn't send in his troops yet… and why, of all people, did he go straight for Lü Meng? He sighed, eyeing the territory and sneering at his name, before silencing himself as to not disturb his friend's slumber. "Hua Seung… I'll get you someday…"**

'**How shameful to have a son such as you…'**

**Those words were spoken to him but a few hours before he fled from home, and how odd it was that he himself said this as he fled from the battle that he was meant to fight in…**

**Lu Xun never knew what happened to the men that he fled from, the men that he abandoned to tell the lord of their situation. No, he had no clue of Lü Meng's injury, otherwise he would have woken up and returned to them. However, in this state, he knew nothing and felt nothing but the shame that he let them down horribly, by order or not.**

'**How shameful… to let them down like this!' Lu Xun thought in his stage of slumber, wincing in his sleep and curling deeper into his ball, forgetting about the exhausted horse and everything else around him. He didn't care what happened to him now… all he cared about was the safety of his teacher and friend… his friends chased him away! 'I could have helped… that's why I came to Wu in the first place, to be of use to someone, anyone…'**

**He wanted to be useful, especially after his father, his own father, found him to be nothing close to that idea. In his father's eyes, he was worthless… 'What good is a brilliant mind if you have no power to back it up?'**

**He had let his father down so much, and now he let down his superior generals and friends and three thousand men. No, he just didn't want to dwell on it right now; it forced too many tears to want to break through his defenses, and he tried so hard to fight them, never hearing the footsteps of the man that approached him. **

'**Lord Lü Meng… Gan Ning…'**

**Why did they chase him away? It came out as an order, but it didn't feel that way. Maybe his father was right… maybe he just wasn't meant for war, and Lü Meng and Gan Ning were just agreeing with him. That still felt no better than when his father spoke the words (as well as dealing a blow or two to reinforce his words). In fact… it felt much worse.**

**Curling even more, if that was possible, he let out a silent but harsh choking sob, not seeing the sympathy in the eyes of the man that stood above him, watching. **

**He let them down… he was a failure after all!**

**The person came so suddenly that when he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder, he froze, not opening his eyes and cutting his sobbing short. There, in the darkness, he waited, feeling the odd warmth that came from this person as he heard a soft chuckle rise from this man's lips. Then, in a voice he never recognized, he heard this man say, "So this is my son in law… they will be safe. I'll see to it…"**

**Suddenly, his eyes flashed open, to see who had spoken this, but there was no one there. He was too late!**

"**Who's that! Who's there!"**

**No one answered, at least not a voice he recognized. Instead of the warming voice he heard earlier, there was a laugh, this time it came from a pirate, or at least he thought it did, as he could spot several coming from over the hill. "Well look at what we found… lady luck is with us today!"**

**No, they were not the same pirates as before, for their attire was a bit darker, well organized. He did not realize the slave ship that was docked but a few feet away, but in return, he knew nothing of the Wu forces that were heading his way at this very moment, otherwise, he wouldn't have grabbed his weapons so readily.**

**Another crowed, as seven, eight more appeared from over the hill, slowly advancing towards the lone soldier. "Oh, twin sabers! Looks like he can defend himself at least!"**

"**This should be enjoyable!"**

**Now, Lu Xun barked, threatening them with little or no fear in his hoarse voice, despite the situation. "I suggest you back away; I have no problem with spilling your blood, pirates!"**

"**Pirates! How rude of him!"**

**Another jumped at Lu Xun, and the boy prepared for it, jumping back and driving one of his sabers directly into his heart. The man fell dead, but the others did not seem to care too much, as they merely laughed and continued their advance. Two of which had rope ready, and Lu Xun knew all too well what they were planning on doing…**

"**He should sell greatly on the market, don't you think?" The one with the rope laughed, twirling it around playfully as the others began to circle Lu Xun and his dazed horse. "Dress him up like a monkey and have him dance for a king!"**

**Another went for Lu Xun, but the boy was too swift, swerving and showing the pirate no mercy as he slit the man's throat with deadly accuracy. And another met his fate, falling right into Lu Xun's attack as he almost took the man's head with a single swipe. Still, the pirates could only laugh, and as Lu Xun fought valiantly, not wanting to see what would become of him in their hands, all they could do was mock him for his efforts. He gave a choked cry, tears unwillingly forcing their way up, "Get away from me!"**

**They did no such thing, and he was practically fighting for his life, slashing this away and that in a panicked rush to save him. Lü Meng and Gan Ning worked so hard to let him escape, and how dishonorable it would have been had their attempts been for naught. As another pirate fell, he gave a cry, not seeing the rope that wrapped around his wrist and painfully pulled it back, forcing the sword out of his hand with one quick movement. And what was worse, was at the same time, another rope enclosed around his lower calve, yanking and pulling is foot from under him. The ground was harsh, but not as harsh as their laughs, as though with one hand and foot bound, he fought on, fighting with a quiet dignity… **

'**Lord Lü Meng… Gan Ning… I'm so sorry!'**

**However, fate shone pity on him, it seemed, as the sound of hooves could be heard over their cruel laughter. One pirate rose to see who approached, and his death came quick, his head cut cleanly off and rolling to the ground, right next to the fallen Lu Xun, as the others finally turned around. The boy still struggled, even as one cried out, "Is that who I think it is!"**

**No one answered, not even his savior, who's dark horse bellowed as he finally came to a stop. Had Lu Xun stopped struggling, he would have seen Zhou Tai's long cape draping in the light breeze and the slight anger upon his normally mellow face. It wasn't until another pirate gasped that he realized that he was saved… "Captain! Is that really you!"**

**It was a swift movement, but just as effective as the life he took just a few seconds ago, "Release him!"**

**And, rather in regards to their past loyalty or in fear of death from this man, they did, and Lu Xun swerved to look up at him, just as Sun Quan and Zhou Yu rode over the hill, along with a whole score of Wu soldiers. The hope that shone in his golden eyes was true, and he tried to stand, to greet them, but his feet refused to obey, allowing him to stare at them as the descended down towards them. **

**The pirates knew who Zhou Tai was, and the man stood between Lu Xun and the pirates, as Sun Quan practically flung himself off of the horse, to get to Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, are you alright! We've been worried sick!"**

**The boy wanted to cry out with joy, to tell them to hurry and go help his comrades, but no words could form, only feeding Sun Quan's fear as Zhou Yu went to join him. The boy couldn't believe that he could not speak, as he tried when Zhou Yu asked, "Are you injured?"**

**Still, Lu Xun couldn't say anything, mouthing the names of his friends that needed him, but still, nothing but air came out. Seeing this, Zhou Tai turned to the pirates and his voice made all those around him, even his lord, tremble slightly, "What did you do!"**

**None of them wanted to confess, as their voices gathered as one and became mindless jumble. Before Zhou Tai could question again, Zhou Yu answered, seeing Lu Xun grasp his throat, as if to try to force the words out. "He's lost his voice… I am not sure what's caused it, but it could be the stress he's under."**

**It seemed to explain everything, but still, the boy tried to speak, his golden eyes lit with tears as he begged for them to go help Lü Meng and Gan Ning. It seemed that they read his lips, as Sun Quan asked, "Where's Lü Meng and Gan Ning? Where are the rest of the soldiers?"**

**How could Lu Xun explain? He tried to stand, to lead them, but still, his body refused to obey, not to mention how the other two held him down. Zhou Yu noticed the wound that Hua Seung gave him earlier, pinning Lu Xun down gently as to not cause anymore harm, "Lu Xun, calm down… did they order you to leave?"**

**The boy nodded, and Sun Quan, still remembering his mother's plans, mentally thanked them for at least going through with that. Still, he, as well as Zhou Yu, knew that sending Lu Xun back to Jian Ye would not be the best of actions, at least not for Lu Xun. Neither one wanted to give the order, but it was inevitable. Zhou Yu began, "Lu Xun, we will go assist them immediately, but you must return to Jian Ye."**

**They didn't need to hear his voice to see his disappointment, as he mouthed the words, 'What!'**

**This time, Sun Quan spoke up, "You need to get your wounds looked at, and the ladies will be worried if we don't send them some kind of reassurance. I need you to do that for us."**

**Still, the boy shook his head, but he was then given no choice, as Zhou Yu fought against his conscious and struck the boy in a quick, painless manner, letting him slip into unconsciousness within Sun Quan's arms. They could still see the resistance in his sad golden eyes, but it did not last long at all, lying limp. Zhou Yu sighed, "We need to hurry… they cannot hold out for long!"**

"**I know…" Sun Quan sighed, looking down at Lu Xun and trying to overcome the guilt. "I hope we're not too late… and I hope he can forgive us."**

"**He will."**

**It was Zhou Tai that spoke up, still keeping himself between the pirates and his lord. The pirates seemed obedient enough, knowing better than to cause any sort of trouble now, and they merely waited for the order to be killed on the spot. Sun Quan looked at them for a second, and then looked at Zhou Tai, "Stand down… they're not the same ones that threaten our land."**

**Zhou Tai backed away, and Zhou Yu spoke up to the pirates, making sure that they paid close attention. "We know your occupation, and while disgraceful as it is, we have other things to worry about, far more important things. I assume that none of you here owe your alliance to Hua Seung… which is why we're giving you two options."**

**They said nothing, merely waiting for the alternatives, and Zhou Yu gave a glance towards Sun Quan, who merely nodded. When Zhou Yu spoke, their fear of death was relieved, "Here are your options… you can either leave this land and never return, and should you try we will then swiftly eliminate you. Or, you can join our ranks, much like Zhou Tai and Gan Ning, a several others, have and work on redeeming yourselves."**

**One shouted, "Gan Ning? Gan Ning as in, Gan Ning of the Bells!"**

**Sun Quan answered, "The very same…"**

**It seemed that recognition lighted in their eyes, and one spoke for all of them, "Why didn't you SAY you knew good ol' Ning! He's the one the saved us from Hua Seung in the first place!"**

**Another shouted, tearing off his headband, "We'll GLADLY join ya! A lord of our Bells is a lord of ours!"**

"**And of course, you are always welcomed into our ranks," Sun Quan stated, easily overlooking what they had just done. He knew it was in their business, but, much like Gan Ning, things would change. **

**Zhou Yu spoke up, "We should hurry, my lord…"**

"**Right… Zhou Tai." The man looked up when his name was called, and surprisingly, Sun Quan handed the boy to him, explaining as Zhou Tai had little or no problem holding him up. "I need you to return to Jian Ye with Lu Xun and to remain there until we come back."**

**Instantly, the former pirate asked, "But what about you, my lord?"**

"**I'm safe, Zhou Tai; don't worry." Sun Quan stated, looking up at his bodyguard and seeing the rare concern that lit his dark eyes, the very same that he saw several years ago when this very man saved his life. He smiled, "I've put you through enough trouble over myself as it is, and I know that he will be safe with you. Please, you're the only one I can entrust this to."**

**He knew he could have instantly turned it into an order, but he didn't have to. Sun Quan knew he meant every word, and this was why he merely nodded and mounted his horse with the boy tucked neatly between himself and the neck of his horse, whom dared not complain. Before he left, however, he looked towards his lord and Zhou Yu, his voice low and heard well. "Be safe."**

**Both men nodded, and it was Zhou Yu that answered. "We'll do our best."**

**And with that, he was off, tapping his horse lightly on the rear and guiding the beast as he departed, with the unconscious Lu Xun still in his hold. Now, there was no time to waste…**


End file.
